Una familia de tres
by YukiMisaki
Summary: La vida de Hiroki cambia el día en que conoce al hijo de su vecino. Poco a poco le va cogiendo cariño a aquel niño y Nowaki y él comienzan a involucrarse en la vida del pequeño, hasta el punto de convertirse en sus padres. Este fic cuenta cómo Masuyo entra en sus vidas y cómo va creciendo.
1. Chapter 1

Aquella tarde salió de trabajar más pronto de lo normal, puesto que ya había pasado el período de exámenes y llevaba el trabajo bastante avanzado. Hiroki decidió ir a su casa dando un paseo puesto que tenía tiempo, ya que Nowaki no llegaría hasta muy entrada la noche. Había tenido un buen día y se encontraba alegre, algo muy inusual en él, de normal desprendía un aura negra que hacía temblar a sus alumnos.

Sin apenas darse cuenta llegó hasta su edificio. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos mientras tarareaba una canción que no sabía muy bien dónde la había escuchado. Se sentía feliz, había sido un gran día y solo esperaba a que llegara la hora en que Nowaki volviera de trabajar para completar aquel día tan maravilloso. Nowaki. Solo el pensar en él le hacía sentir inmensamente feliz, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

Hiroki paró en seco cuando llegó hasta su planta. Por un momento creyó que la vista le estaba engañando, pero a medida que avanzaba por aquel pasillo se daba cuenta de que lo que estaba viendo era real y no una visión. Delante de la puerta de su casa se encontraba un niño hecho un ovillo. El niño sollozaba y temblaba, esto hizo que la sonrisa de Hiroki se borrara de su cara.

\- Hola.- Dijo Hiroki al llegar a la altura de su puerta.- ¿Te encuentras bien?¿Te has perdido?

\- Mi papá está con una mujer y me ha pedido que me vaya a jugar.- Respondió el niño alzando la vista y sin dejar de llorar.- Pero yo quiero jugar con él...no tengo con quien jugar…

\- ¿Tu padre te ha dicho eso?- Dijo Hiroki intentando controlar el enfado que crecía poco a poco dentro de él. Con el buen día que estaba teniendo…¿Cómo podían tratar de esa forma a un niño? Hiroki iba a tener una pequeña charla con el padre de aquel niño.

\- Sí, no quiere que esté cuando viene esa mujer. Les molesto.

\- ¿Eso ha dicho?- Preguntó Hiroki y el niño asintió intentando controlar su llanto. El profesor suspiró, ¿qué debería hacer? No podía dejar al niño solo mientras su padre hacía a saber qué.- ¿Vives aquí al lado?

\- Sí, nos mudamos la semana pasada.

\- Entonces somos vecinos.- Murmuró el profesor. Sacó un papel y boli de su maletín, escribió algo en él y lo pasó por debajo de la puerta de sus nuevos vecinos.- Así tu padre sabe que estás conmigo y no se preocupa si no te ve aquí fuera. ¿Te apetece pasar a mi casa? ¿Has merendado?

\- No, hoy solo he desayunado.

\- ¿Cómo que solo has desayunado? ¿Y el almuerzo?- Preguntó Hiroki abriendo la puerta de su piso y dejando pasar al pequeño.

\- Mi papá se ha olvidado de prepararme la comida y como aún no tengo cole no puedo comer allí.

\- ¿Qué?¿Tampoco vas al colegio?- Hiroki ya se encontraba muy alterado, pero intentaba que no se notara para no asustar al niño. Ya estaba decidido, iba a hablar con aquel padre irresponsable y le dejaría unas cuantas cosas claras.

\- Aún no, mi papá dice que irá pronto a apuntarme a un cole nuevo porque el antiguo está muy lejos.

\- Está bien, siéntate y te prepararé algo de comer. Todavía es pronto para cenar, ¿qué te parece merendar crepes?

\- No lo he probado.- Dijo el niño sentándose en el sofá de manera que sus piernecitas quedaron colgando.

\- Pues ya verás, te van a encantar.- Le dijo Hiroki y se dispuso a prepararlo todo.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Masuyo. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

\- Soy Hiroki Kamijou.

\- Muchas gracias por dejarme estar contigo, Kamijou-san.- Dijo el niño poniéndose en pie y siguiendo al profesor hasta la cocina. Cuando le dijo esto sonrió enterneciendo al profesor. No era justo que aquel niño tuviera que pasar por lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Te apetece pintar mientras te preparo la merienda?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Muy bien, ahora te daré papel y boli.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Masuyo?- Preguntó Hiroki mientras le dejaba el papel en la mesa y le daba tres lápices de colores, los únicos que tenía.

\- Seis. Antes era pequeño pero ya no.

\- Ya veo, eres muy mayor.- Le dijo Hiroki sonriendo para luego volver a la cocina.

\- Kamijou-san, ¿tienes hijos?- Preguntó Masuyo mientras dibujaba.

\- No, no tengo hijos.

\- Jo.- Dijo el niño haciendo un puchero.- ¿Hay niños como yo por aquí?

\- No lo sé, pero hay un parque cerca de aquí y seguro que van niños a jugar.

\- ¡Genial!- Exclamó el niño.

Pasaron toda la tarde juntos, merendaron, pintaron, jugaron al escondite y Hiroki le contó un cuento en el que él era el protagonista. Masuyo no paraba de reír y eso hacía que el demonio Kamijou se sintiera muy feliz. Cuando lo había encontrado fuera se veía muy triste, sin embargo, unas horas más tarde ahí estaba aquel niño riendo sin parar.

Hiroki decidió que ya era hora de devolver el niño a su padre, ya que éste no había dado señales de vida.

\- Soy Hiroki Kamijou, su vecino.- Se presentó con semblante serio cuando el otro hombre abrió la puerta. El niño se encontraba cogiendo de la mano a Hiroki y mirando al suelo.- He cuidado esta tarde de su hijo.

\- Se lo agradezco pero no tenía que haberse molestado.

\- No tiene edad para estar solo en la calle.

\- No estaba en la calle, estaba dentro del edificio.

\- Aún así, me parece muy irresponsable echar a su hijo de casa. Es un niño pequeño, solo tiene seis años.- Dijo Kamijou muy indignado mientras el niño seguía con la cabeza agachada.- Mira, lo último que quiero es meterme en su vida pero comprenda que no puedo dejar pasar esto.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué va a hacer?

\- De momento solo le pediré que sea un padre responsable.

\- Masuyo, métete en casa.- Ordenó y el niño entró mirando tristemente a Hiroki.- Usted no me da miedo, ¿cree que puede amenazarme con llamar a servicios sociales?

\- Yo no he dicho tal cosa, aunque debería puesto que Masuyo no está matriculado en el colegio y no se está nutriendo como debería.

\- Vamos, que soy un padre horrible, ¿no es así?- Preguntó aquel hombre con actitud desafiante.- ¿Cree usted que lo podría hacer mejor? Si es así, adelante, entre y lléveselo.

\- ¿Pero qué diablos está diciendo?

\- Me haría un favor si se lo llevara.- Dijo cerrándole la puerta en las narices, dejando a un Hiroki muy sorprendido y preocupado.

Hiroki no sabía muy bien qué hacer, estaba preocupado por aquel niño, no quería llamar a servicios sociales pero tampoco podía dejarle a cargo de ese ser tan irresponsable que le había tocado por padre. Decidió que debía hablarlo con Nowaki, ya que él era pediatra y seguro que sabía cómo actuar en ese tipo de situaciones.

Al cabo de un par de horas llegó Nowaki del trabajo. Hiroki estaba dispuesto a contarle lo sucedido pero decidió no hacerlo al ver la cara de su novio. Se veía decaído, Hiroki nunca le había visto con esa expresión de tristeza en el rostro.

\- Nowaki, ¿qué ocurre?- Preguntó Hiroki.

\- ¿Recuerdas a Yui-chan?- Dijo Nowaki con un hilo de voz y el profesor asintió. Yuiko era una niña que llevaba prácticamente toda su vida en el hospital, Nowaki hablaba mucho de ella y Hiroki sabía que la niña estaba esperando un trasplante que debía llegar pronto.- Ha muerto esta tarde.

\- ¿Qué?- Murmuró Hiroki sorprendido y fue a abrazar a su novio.- Lo siento mucho, Nowaki, sé lo mucho que querías a Yuiko...lo siento tanto.

\- Gracias, Hiro-san.- Dijo el médico correspondiendo el abrazo.- Creo que me voy ya a la cama. Buenas noches, Hiro-san.

\- ¿No quieres cenar?

\- No me entra nada.- Respondió el médico negando con la cabeza y metiéndose en la habitación.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días en los que Hiroki hacía todo lo posible por animar a Nowaki, quien seguía algo decaído por la pérdida de su paciente.

\- Sé que es parte de mi trabajo pero no consigo acostumbrarme.- Le dijo el médico cuando estaban acostados en la cama, ya listos para ir a dormir.- Les veo tan pequeños, Hiro-san… No es justo.

\- No, no lo es.- Le dijo Hiroki abrazándole de lado.- Pero habéis hecho todo lo que habéis podido. No ha sido vuestra culpa que el trasplante no haya llegado a tiempo.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste.

\- Por supuesto, eres humano y querías mucho a Yuiko. Es normal que te afecte.

\- Pasó prácticamente toda su vida con nosotros.- Murmuró Nowaki suspirando y Hiroki le miró apenado. Al ver la cara de su pareja, el menor decidió cambiar de tema de conversación, no quería entristecer a Hiroki.- Bueno, ¿qué tal en el trabajo?

\- Como siempre. Miyagi es un desastre que lo único que hace es darme más trabajo y mis alumnos son unos cazurros que no tienen interés por nada. Si no fuera por lo mucho que me gusta la literatura…

\- Seguro que entre tus alumnos hay de todo.

\- No lo tengo tan claro.- Dijo Hiroki.- Por cierto, mañana tienes turno de día, ¿no?

\- Tengo turno de 24h.- Suspiró Nowaki y el profesor frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Otra vez? ¿Es que todos los meses te va a tocar un turno de esos?

\- Pero libraré dos días seguidos.

\- Sí, pero te pasarás uno descansando.

\- Lo siento, Hiro-san.

\- No es culpa tuya.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Pero me pregunto si tu sempai también hace tantos turnos…

\- A todos nos toca de vez en cuando.- El profesor no respondió, se limitó a cerrar los ojos todavía abrazando a su novio.- ¿Y qué plan tienes para mañana? Es viernes, ¿harás algo después de trabajar?

\- Supongo que vendré a casa. Puede que compre algo para cenar.- Respondió Hiroki pensativo.- Quería ir a visitar a Akihiko pero creo que lo dejaré para otro día.

\- ¿Aún sale con ese chico?

\- Eso creo.

\- Me encantaría poder pasar más tiempo contigo.- Murmuró Nowaki y Hiroki abrió los ojos para mirarle.- Te prometo que el domingo estaremos todo el día juntos.

\- Más te vale.- Le dijo el profesor y Nowaki rió levemente.

* * *

Volvió a su casa nada más acabar las clases con la intención de tumbarse en el sofá y relajarse. Había sido una semana muy larga, pero al menos ya llegaba a su fin. Esta vez no se sorprendió cuando vio a Masuyo sentado en el suelo junto a la puerta. Hiroki suspiró y se acercó al niño con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Masu-chan, ¿qué haces aquí fuera?

\- Mi papá está con una mujer y yo quiero ir al parque.- Respondió el niño. Hiroki miró hacia la puerta del apartamento con el ceño fruncido. Volvió a sacar papel y boli como la vez anterior y escribió algo para después pasarlo por la puerta.

\- ¿Quieres ir al parque?- Preguntó el profesor y Masuyo asintió rápidamente con la cabeza. Hiroki le tendió una mano que el niño agarró sin dudar y ambos se dirigieron hacia el parque que había en aquel barrio.

A esa hora de la tarde el parque estaba lleno de niños. Hiroki caminó junto a Masuyo hasta llegar a un banco que estaba libre.

\- Yo me quedaré aquí, no te preocupes.- Le sonrió el profesor.- ¿Dónde vas a estar jugando? ¿En la arena?¿En el tobogán?

\- Quiero ir al columpio.

\- Muy bien, yo te estaré mirando desde aquí.- Masuyo asintió y se alejó del mayor. Hiroki observó como el niño se quedaba un poco apartado de los columpios, mirando como tres niños jugaban en ellos. El profesor esperó a que Masuyo interactuara con ellos pero el pequeño se limitaba a mirarles desde la distancia, sin atreverse a acercarse. Al ver que pasaban los minutos y Masuyo no hacía nada, Hiroki se levantó suspirando y fue hacia donde estaba el niño.- ¿Ocurre algo, Masu-chan?

\- No.- Negó Masuyo sin apartar la vista de aquellos tres niños.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con ellos?

\- Porque no les conozco.- Murmuró el niño.

\- Bueno, si no te acercas nunca les conocerás.- Dijo Hiroki pero Masuyo no hizo ningún tipo de movimiento.- Vamos, te acompaño a conocerles.- El pequeño le miró con gesto dubitativo, pero finalmente cogió la mano del mayor. Cuando llegaron a donde estaban los tres niños, Masuyo se escondió un poco detrás de las piernas de Hiroki.- Hola. Este de aquí es Masu-chan, ¿vosotros como os llamáis?

\- Yo soy Shun-chan.- Dijo un niño con gafas dando un paso hacia delante.

\- Yo Rina.- Se presentó una niña con dos coletas.

\- Ken-chan.- Se limitó a decir el tercer niño, quien parecía el más pequeño de los tres. Hiroki empujó suavemente a Masuyo para que no se escondiera detrás de él.

\- ¿Os apetece jugar con Masu-chan?- El niño con gafas asintió con la cabeza y cogió de la mano a Masuyo.

\- Vamos a jugar a los exploradores.- Dijo Shun-chan y los niños volvieron a los columpios emocionados.

\- ¿Es su hijo?- Preguntó una voz a su espalda. Hiroki se giró y se encontró con una mujer joven que le sonreía.

\- No.- Respondió rápidamente Hiroki, pero después pensó que quedaría un poco raro estar con un niño que no tenía ningún tipo de relación con él.- Es mi sobrino. El hijo de mi hermana.

\- Yo soy Katsumi, la madre de Rina.

\- Hiroki. Encantado.

\- Nunca os había visto por aquí.- Comentó Katsumi sin borrar su sonrisa de la cara.

\- Bueno, Masuyo y su padre se han mudado recientemente a la zona.- Dijo Hiroki.- Es la primera vez que venimos.

\- Por eso estaba tan tímido.

\- Sí, supongo que sí.- Asintió el profesor.- Tenía muchas ganas de hacer amigos.

\- Pues deberíais venir más veces. Nosotros solemos venir viernes y domingo.- Dijo la mujer.- Aunque los padres de Shun-chan y Ken-chan los traen la mayoría de tardes.

\- ¿Son hermanos?

\- Sí. Shun-chan tiene seis años como mi hija y Ken-chan cinco.

\- Masuyo también tiene seis años.- Comentó Hiroki sin apartar la vista de los niños.

Estuvieron un par de horas en el parque y, cuando empezó a oscurecer, Hiroki decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa.

\- ¿Te lo has pasado bien, Masu-chan?

\- Sí. ¿Podré volver?

\- Claro, volveremos un día de estos.- Sonrió Hiroki.

\- Rina me ha dicho que va el domingo.- Dijo el pequeño. Hiroki se quedó pensativo, el domingo no podía acompañarle, era el día en que Nowaki y él estarían juntos.

\- Lo siento, Masu-chan, el domingo no podré llevarte al parque.- El niño asintió entristecido.- Pero te prometo que la semana que viene iremos muchos días, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡Sí!- Exclamó emocionado.

Llegaron al edificio y Hiroki devolvió a Masuyo a su padre, quien le agradeció haber cuidado del niño. Hiroki quiso decirle cuatro cosas pero decidió contenerse ya que estaba de muy buen humor aquel día. Normalmente los días en que Nowaki trabajaba él se sentía muy solo en el apartamento, pero aquella tarde no había sido así. Estar con el pequeño le había hecho más llevadera la ausencia de Nowaki y pasar tiempo con el niño había sido una experiencia agradable. Pero nada más. A Hiroki no le gustaban los niños y claramente no le estaba cogiendo cariño a Masuyo, por muy adorable que fuera el niño. El profesor no sentía ningún tipo de debilidad por aquel pequeño, simplemente había sido amable y ya está. Al menos eso era lo que Hiroki se repetía a sí mismo.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo fic que espero que os guste.**

**Un abrazo :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Había pasado casi un mes desde que conoció a Masuyo y todavía no le había contado nada a Nowaki. La razón por la que Hiroki no le había hablado de su pequeño vecino era que a Nowaki le encantaban los niños y se moría de ganas de ser padre. El médico nunca se lo había dicho pero Hiroki lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido. Por ese motivo Hiroki creía que lo mejor era mantener a Nowaki alejado de Masuyo, para que no le cogiera cariño al niño y para que no se le metieran ideas extrañas en la cabeza. Nowaki sabía que al profesor no le gustaban nada los niños y Hiroki sospechaba que ese era el motivo por el que el menor no le había comentado nada sobre tener hijos, pero si descubría que Hiroki se estaba encariñando de Masuyo, sacaría el tema de tener hijos y eso era lo último que el profesor quería. No podían tener hijos, era imposible, no podía ser.

Salió del trabajo y se dirigió, como hacía siempre que Nowaki trabajaba, hacia el nuevo colegio de Masuyo. Después de varios días discutiendo con el padre del niño, había conseguido que éste le matriculara en el colegio más cercano a su edificio. Cuando llegó Masuyo estaba en la puerta esperándole junto a su maestra.

\- Lamento llegar tarde, se me ha acumulado el trabajo.- Dijo Hiroki a modo de saludo.

\- No se preocupe, Kamijou-san, no han sido ni diez minutos.- Sonrió la maestra. Masuyo se acercó a Hiroki y le abrazó las piernas.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido, renacuajo?- Preguntó Hiroki acariciando la cabeza del niño.

\- Bien.- Respondió Masuyo liberando las piernas del mayor y cogiéndole la mano.

\- Muchas gracias por todo. Hasta el lunes.- Se despidió Hiroki y caminó junto con el niño hacia el parque, donde Masuyo solía jugar con sus nuevos amigos.

Cuando llegaron Rina y su madre, Katsumi, ya se encontraban allí. La pequeña estaba jugando tranquilamente con la arena. Masuyo al verla se soltó de la mano del mayor y salió disparado hacia donde estaba su amiga para ponerse a jugar con ella de inmediato. Hiroki saludó cordialmente a Katsumi y se sentó junto a ella en un banco.

\- ¿Hoy no vienen Shun-chan y Ken-chan?- Preguntó Hiroki para entablar una conversación.

\- No, pero la madre de los niños me ha pedido que te pregunte si Masuyo puede ir mañana a merendar a su casa.- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y eso?- Preguntó Hiroki algo sorprendido.

\- De vez en cuando los niños suelen quedar para merendar, esta vez ha tocado en casa de los Hamasaki.- Explicó Katsumi.- Bueno, ¿qué me dices? ¿Traerás a Masu-chan?

\- Dudo mucho que su padre pueda llevarle.- Dijo Hiroki pensativo.- Lo consultaré con mi pareja y esta noche os digo algo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Por supuesto.- Sonrió la mujer.- Crearé un grupo de whatsapp para que podamos hablar de las quedadas de los niños, ¿te parece bien?

\- Claro.- Asintió Hiroki.

\- Por cierto, siento si soy indiscreta pero me preguntaba a qué se dedica tu cuñado. Nunca se le ve por aquí, parece un hombre muy ocupado.

\- Sí, bueno, la situación del padre de Masuyo es complicada.- Se limitó a decir con cierto nerviosismo.- No es fácil ser padre soltero…

\- ¿Por eso le ayudas tanto?

\- Sí, por eso. Bueno y porque me gusta pasar tiempo con Masuyo.

\- Qué suerte tiene de tener un tío tan atento.- Hiroki sonrió pero no dijo nada, por lo que Katsumi continuó hablando.- ¿En qué trabaja su pareja?

\- Es pediatra.

\- ¡Wow!- Exclamó la mujer entusiasmada.- ¡Qué suerte! Masu-chan debe estar muy bien atendido.

\- Bueno, mi pareja tiene unos horarios que no son compatibles con los de un niño, es por eso que se ven muy poco.

\- ¿Y cómo se llama? Estoy muy contenta con el Dr. Yoshida pero nunca se sabe.

\- Mi pareja no hace consultas. Trabaja en el hospital, por lo que atiende casos más graves y de vez en cuando urgencias.- Respondió Hiroki.- Es por eso que tiene tan mal horario.

* * *

Cuando Hiroki entró en casa después de dejar a Masuyo en la suya, Nowaki ya estaba preparando la cena. El médico le sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

\- ¿Qué tal en el hospital? Has salido antes, ¿no?

\- Sí, por suerte.- Respondió Nowaki.- Sí que has salido tarde hoy, ¿no?

\- En verdad no, pero he ido a dar una vuelta.

\- Ah. Pues de haberlo sabido podríamos haber ido a dar la vuelta juntos.

\- A la próxima.- Dijo Hiroki.- Por cierto, ¿mañana trabajas?

\- Sí.- Asintió Nowaki sin apartar la vista de la sartén.

\- ¿Qué turno tienes?

\- Entro a las tres, ¿por qué?

\- Por nada, simplemente por saberlo.- Respondió Hiroki y sacó el móvil para enviar un mensaje confirmando que Masuyo iría a la merienda.

\- Hiro-san.- Le llamó Nowaki pero el profesor no apartó la vista del teléfono, que empezó a vibrar de manera constante.- Hiro-san.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Con quién hablas?- Preguntó Nowaki y Hiroki guardó el móvil de nuevo en el bolsillo.

\- Con nadie, era solo trabajo.- Respondió acercándose un poco hacia donde estaba el menor.- Qué bien huele.

\- Hiro-san, ¿va todo bien?- Preguntó Nowaki con preocupación.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? Claro que va todo bien.

\- No sé, es que últimamente actúas de manera extraña.- Comentó Nowaki cabizbajo.- Es como si me evitaras.

\- Eso es una tontería, Nowaki.

\- Sí, supongo que serán imaginaciones mías...- Murmuró el médico desviando la mirada. Hiroki se sintió mal por mentirle a su pareja, pero consideraba que eso era lo mejor, la verdad sólo acabaría complicando más las cosas.

\- De verdad que todo está bien.- Dijo Hiroki pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del otro y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.- Ya sé que no te lo digo mucho, pero me encanta estar contigo.

\- Eres muy tierno.- Comentó Nowaki dándole un beso en la cabeza. El profesor se sonrojó un poco y se apartó del menor para que pudiera continuar cocinando.

* * *

Al día siguiente, poco después de que Nowaki se marchara a trabajar, Hiroki recogió a Masuyo y le llevó a casa de sus amigos para la merienda. La madre de los dos niños le invitó a quedarse, pero Hiroki prefirió ir a una librería a comprar unos libros que le hacían falta. Se despidió de Masuyo y le dijo que en un par de horas regresaría a por él.

Tenía planeado ir a casa de Akihiko a hacerle una visita, pero se entretuvo demasiado rato en la librería y cuando se dio cuenta de la hora tenía que ir a recoger al pequeño. Cuando llegó a la casa de los dos hermanos, Masuyo le pidió quedarse un poco más, por lo que esperó media hora tomando café con la madre de los niños. Finalmente consiguió que Masuyo se despidiera de sus amigos y volvieron a casa.

\- Buenas tardes, Kamijou.- Dijo el padre de Masuyo cuando le abrió la puerta. Se le veía más amable que otras veces, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el profesor.- ¿Se ha portado bien?

\- Sí, es muy buen niño.

\- Anda, pasa.- Le dijo el padre y Masuyo entró en la estancia despidiéndose de Hiroki con la manita. El profesor ya se iba a marchar cuando volvió a hablar aquel hombre.- Creo que no hemos empezado con buen pie.

\- No, no hemos empezado bien.

\- La primera impresión no fue buena y luego tuvimos aquella bronca por lo de matricular en el colegio a Masuyo...- Comenzó a decir cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Y si olvidamos todo eso? Masuyo te ha cogido cariño y es mejor que estemos a buenas.

\- Supongo.- Se limitó a decir Hiroki. No quería llevarse mal con ese hombre, pero el discursito que le estaba soltando no le convencía para nada.

\- No es fácil ser padre soltero, Kamijou. Lo intento hacer lo mejor que puedo aunque siempre la cago y Masuyo todavía es muy pequeño por lo que hay cosas que no entiende. Es por eso que me gustaría agradecerte todo lo que has hecho este mes.

\- No lo he hecho por ti, lo he hecho por Masu-chan.

\- Lo sé.

\- Pero es un placer ayudar.- Dijo Hiroki sin relajar su semblante.- Cualquier cosa que necesi…

\- Muchas gracias. Ahora que lo dices, ¿te importa que Masuyo pase la noche contigo?- Interrumpió el hombre. Hiroki resopló, aquel sujeto era un caradura.- Me ha salido un curro temporal y empiezo esta madrugada, no me gustaría dejar a un niño solo en casa a esas horas.

\- Está bien.- Asintió Hiroki suspirando. Le fastidiaba mucho facilitarle la vida a ese hombre, pero lo hacía por el niño. Masuyo le necesitaba.

\- Te lo llevas ya, ¿no?- El profesor le miró con cierto odio pero asintió.- Y también le darás de cenar, ¿verdad?

\- Hombre, pues claro.

\- ¡Masuyo, prepara tus cosas que duermes con Kamijou!- Gritó el hombre. El niño se asomó un momento sonriendo para después volver a meterse en la vivienda. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando el pequeño salió ilusionado, cargando una pequeña mochila y un peluche algo sucio de un mono.

\- ¿De verdad que me voy?- Le preguntó el niño a su padre sin borrar la sonrisa.

\- Sí. No des mucho por culo.- El hombre le dio dos palmaditas en la cabeza al pequeño para seguidamente cerrar la puerta, dejando al profesor y a Masuyo en el rellano.

\- Bueno, vamos a casa.- Le sonrió Hiroki sacando su llave.- Te prepararé la habitación de invitados.

El niño se quedó en el salón dibujando mientras Hiroki sacaba un futón y lo tendía en la habitación que él usaba como estudio, aunque en realidad era la de invitados. Nowaki y él planeaban decorarla un poco y hacerla más acogedora, pero como no solían tener invitados, de hecho Masuyo era el primero en estrenarla, habían decidido dejarlo para más adelante.

Mientras organizaba todo para que el pequeño se encontrara lo más a gusto posible, Hiroki no podía parar de pensar en Nowaki. En unas horas llegaría del trabajo y se encontraría con un niño durmiendo en su casa, por lo que Hiroki tendría que contarle todo. El profesor suspiró frustrado, sabía que tarde o temprano ese momento llegaría pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. ¿Y si Nowaki se encariñaba demasiado con Masuyo? El pequeño sólo era su vecino, existía la posibilidad de que en un momento dado el niño y su padre se mudaran a otro lado y perdieran el contacto. ¿Y si Nowaki sacaba el tema de tener hijos? Hiroki no quería, no estaba interesado y le partiría el corazón tener que decirle que no a su novio.

La vibración de su móvil le sacó de sus pensamientos. Era un mensaje de Nowaki.

_Tengo que hacer turno doble. Un compañero está indispuesto y no hay gente para sustituirle. _

_Lo siento mucho, Hiro-san. Nos vemos por la mañana._

_Te amo._

Hiroki apretó el móvil en su mano, le cabreaba mucho que Nowaki tuviera tantos turnos. Estaba seguro de que era el único en hacer tantas guardias, Nowaki era demasiado buena persona y sus compañeros de trabajo se aprovechaban de él. El profesor no tenía ninguna duda de que era eso lo que pasaba. Su novio era un trozo de pan que no sabía decir que no.

Por otro lado se sentía aliviado. Si Nowaki llegaba por la mañana, podía llevarse a Masuyo a desayunar fuera y de esta forma evitar el encuentro. Le diría a Nowaki que había salido a ver a sus padres.

Pasó el resto del día con Masuyo, el niño se encontraba muy emocionado por dormir en casa del profesor, por lo que a Hiroki le costó convencerle de que ya era hora de ir a la cama. Finalmente consiguió que el pequeño se durmiera y él pudo ponerse a adelantar trabajo en el salón. Ya eran pasadas las doce de la noche, llevaba horas trabajando y ya había decidido irse a la cama cuando Masuyo apareció en el salón llorando.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Hiroki con gesto preocupado.

\- Me duelen mucho las piernas.- Respondió el niño sin parar de llorar. El profesor le cogió y le tumbó en el sofá, intentando tranquilizarle. Pasó casi media hora y Masuyo seguía quejándose de dolor. A esas alturas Hiroki ya se encontraba muy preocupado.

\- ¿No se te pasa ni un poquito?

\- No.- Negó Masuyo abrazándose al mayor y con la cara roja de tanto llorar.- Duele un montón.

\- Tranquilo que pronto se te pasará.- Hiroki enrolló con una manta al niño para que no pasara frío y, con el pijama puesto, salió a la calle en busca de un taxi. Le pidió al taxista que le llevara al hospital más cercano y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaban allí. Hiroki suspiró al ver que se trataba del hospital en que trabajaba Nowaki, pero decidió no darle mayor importancia, en aquel momento lo importante era que Masuyo se pusiera bien.

Entró en urgencias con el niño cargado en brazos, quien no había parado de llorar en todo el trayecto. La recepcionista le indicó que esperara sentado en una silla y que en unos minutos le atenderían.

Poco tiempo después le llamaron y Hiroki entró en la consulta con Masuyo, quien se agarraba a él con fuerza. El profesor quiso que la tierra se le tragara al ver el médico que les había tocado.

\- ¡Kamijou!- Exclamó Tsumori sonriendo.- ¿Has venido porque echabas de menos a Nowaki?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!- Dijo Hiroki algo indignado.- Masuyo lleva más de dos horas quejándose de que le duelen las piernas.

\- Vaya decepción, ya creía que no podías vivir sin nuestro Nowaki.- Comentó el médico mientras se acercaba a la camilla.

\- ¿Nuestro?- Murmuró Hiroki con cara de odio.

\- Por favor, tumba a Masuyo en la camina.- Hiroki obedeció y el pediatra comenzó a examinar las piernas del pequeño, quien estaba asustado y no se soltaba de la camisa del pijama del profesor. Hiroki le acariciaba la espalda al pequeño para darle ánimos.- Mmm… diría que son dolores de crecimiento pero voy a pedir una segunda opinión que nunca viene mal.

\- ¿Cómo una segunda opinión?- Frunció el ceño el profesor. Su instinto asesino aumentaba por momentos, sabía perfectamente a quién iba a llamar aquel medicucho.- Si ya sabes que es eso no veo por qué…

\- ¡Hasta ahora!- Tsumori se fue dejando a Masuyo y a él solos en la consulta. El pequeño le miraba con gesto asustado, por lo que Hiroki le sonrió para tranquilizarle y le beso la frente. Masuyo se acercó más a él, por lo que el profesor decidió cogerle en brazos hasta que volviera aquel médico al que tanto odiaba. Pasaron un par de minutos en los que Masuyo no se soltó de Hiroki y entró Tsumori seguido de Nowaki, quien se quedó muy sorprendido al ver a su pareja allí y en pijama.- Bueno, Nowaki, lo dejo en tus manos.- Tsumori salió de la consulta, dejando a la pareja y al pequeño. Se produjo un silencio en el que Nowaki miraba alternativamente a Hiroki y a Masuyo, sin saber muy bien qué estaba pasando y por qué diablos su Hiro-san se encontraba a esas horas en urgencias y cargando a un niño al que no había visto jamás.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado el segundo capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer! Intentaré subir el siguiente lo antes posible.**

**Un abrazo! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Se produjo un silencio en el que Nowaki miraba alternativamente a Hiroki y a Masuyo, sin saber muy bien qué estaba pasando y por qué diablos su Hiro-san se encontraba a esas horas en urgencias y cargando a un niño al que no había visto jamás.

\- Le duelen las piernas.- Murmuró Hiroki sin saber muy bien qué decir para romper aquel silencio. Nowaki asintió sin salir de la sorpresa y se acercó a la camilla mientras Hiroki volvía a tumbar al niño, quien no quería soltar al mayor.- Será solo un momento, Masu-chan, yo estoy aquí.

\- Masu-chan, tranquilo, no te voy a hacer daño.- Le dijo Nowaki al pequeño con voz suave. Masuyo dejó de moverse inquieto pero no aflojó el agarre de la camisa de Hiroki. Nowaki comenzó a masajear las piernas del niño en silencio.

\- ¿A qué hora acabas el turno?- Preguntó Hiroki por decir algo. Se sentía muy incómodo y sabía que Nowaki estaba un poco mosqueado.

\- Hoy no hay mucho trabajo así que me puedo ir antes, sois mi último paciente.- Respondió Nowaki sin mirarle.

\- Genial, entonces te esperamos.- Dijo Hiroki. Masuyo le miró sin entender de qué estaba hablando y el profesor le sonrió.- ¿Sabes quién es, Masu-chan?

\- Sí, el doctor.- Respondió el pequeño ya más calmado, mientras el pediatra le seguía masajeando las piernas.

\- Es Nowaki.- Le dijo Hiroki y el niño abrió los ojos sorprendido. Hizo contacto visual con el médico, quien le sonreía, y el pequeño se escondió en el pecho del profesor.- ¿Qué te pasa? No me digas que ahora te da vergüenza.

\- No.- Dijo Masuyo sin cambiar de posición.

\- Son dolores de crecimiento, Hiro-san.- Le dijo Nowaki.- Si le vuelve a pasar, los masajes alivian.

\- De acuerdo.- Asintió Hiroki.

\- Masu- chan, te has portado muy bien.- Sonrió Nowaki metiéndose una mano en el bolsillo y sacando una piruleta. El niño despegó su cabeza del pecho de Hiroki para poder ver lo que le estaba tendiendo el médico, sonrió ilusionado y alargó la mano para coger la piruleta.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Siempre llevas chuches en los bolsillos?- Preguntó Hiroki arqueando una ceja.

\- ¿Quieres una, Hiro-san?- Le ofreció Nowaki y el profesor negó con la cabeza.- Voy a cambiarme, esperadme junto a la entrada.

Caminaron en silencio hasta casa, por suerte el hospital sólo estaba a unos quince minutos andando. Masuyo se durmió en los brazos de Hiroki poco antes de llegar al edificio.

\- Voy a acostarle.- Susurró el profesor nada más entrar en su casa, Nowaki asintió y se metió en la habitación que compartían. Hiroki dejó a Masuyo durmiendo en la habitación de invitados y se dirigió a su dormitorio, encontrándose con Nowaki metido en la cama. El médico le observó tumbarse a su lado sin decir palabra. Aquel silencio del menor le estaba matando, pero no sabía muy bien qué decirle.

\- ¿Piensas darme una explicación, Hiro-san?- Dijo Nowaki finalmente con tono calmado pero con cierto reproche. Hiroki suspiró y se giró levemente para mirarle a los ojos.

\- Masuyo es el hijo de nuestro vecino.- Comenzó a explicar el mayor.- Le conocí hará cosa de un mes y siempre que puedo me hago cargo de él. No tiene una situación fácil en casa, es por eso que me estoy implicando más de lo que debería.

\- Todo eso me parece muy bien, Hiro-san. Lo que no consigo entender es por qué me lo has ocultado.- Nowaki le miraba con el ceño fruncido y algo dolido, cosa que hizo sentir culpable a Hiroki.- Llevas un mes mintiéndome, comportándote de manera extraña y poniendo excusas. De verdad que es un alivio saber que te estás viendo con un niño, porque ya pensaba que…

\- Nowaki, lo siento muchísimo.- Interrumpió Hiroki posando su mano en el brazo de su pareja.- Lo último que quería era hacerte daño.

\- ¿Pero por qué no me lo contaste?

\- Pues porque a ti te encantan los niños y a mí no. Me daba miedo que comenzaras a pensar que me gustan y me propusieras tener hijos o algo así.- Respondió Hiroki sorprendiendo a Nowaki.- Yo no quiero tener hijos, me gusta que seamos tú y yo solos. No quería que me dijeras de adoptar y tener que decirte que no.

\- Hiro-san, yo soy feliz contigo, no necesito a nadie más.- Dijo Nowaki rodeándole con sus brazos.- Es cierto que me gustan los niños, pero ya paso tiempo con ellos en el trabajo y con eso me sobra.

\- ¿Lo dices de verdad?

\- Claro, Hiro-san.

\- Tampoco te lo había dicho porque...- Comenzó a decir Hiroki algo avergonzado.

\- ¿Por qué, Hiro-san?

\- Porque es la primera vez que le caigo bien a un niño y tú tienes un don con esos pequeños monstruos que claramente yo no tengo. Sabía que si conocías a Masuyo él te querría más que a mí y me pondría muy celoso.

\- Eso es muy infantil, Hiro-san.- Rió Nowaki suavemente avergonzando todavía más al profesor.

\- ¡Cállate!

\- Shh, no grites o despertarás a Masu-chan.- Dijo el menor dándole un beso en la frente.- Además, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, ese niño te adora.

\- Sí, eso lo sé.- Suspiró Hiroki.- Pero siempre pregunta por ti, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí.

\- Me alegra saber que le has hablado de mí.- Dijo Nowaki muy feliz.

\- Qué remedio, me preguntó si estaba casado.

\- ¿Y qué le contestaste?

\- Pues que no, obviamente.- Respondió Hiroki.- Pero le dije que vivía con alguien muy especial para mí.

\- Hiro-san.- Nowaki se abalanzó sobre él sin parar de sonreír.- Si no fuera porque estoy muerto y porque hay un niño en la habitación de al lado, te haría el amor durante toda la noche.

\- ¡No digas esas cosas!

\- No grites, Hiro-san, Masu-chan está durmiendo.

* * *

Hiroki despertó a la mañana siguiente más tarde de lo acostumbrado. Nada más salir del dormitorio unos brazos pequeñitos rodearon sus piernas, miró hacia abajo y se topó con la mirada de Masuyo, quien le sonreía.

\- Buenos días.- Dijo el niño y Hiroki correspondió la sonrisa mientras le acariciaba suavemente el pelo.

\- Buenos días, Masu-chan. ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

\- Sí, ya no me duele.

\- Me alegro. ¿Has desayunado?

\- Sí.- Respondió el niño deshaciendo el abrazo y caminando hacia el sofá donde se encontraba el médico sentado.- Nowaki me ha hecho el desayuno. Estamos viendo dibujos.

\- Muy bien.

\- Buenos días, Hiro-san.- Le sonrió Nowaki mientras el niño se sentaba a su lado.- Tienes el desayuno sobre la mesa.

\- Gracias.- Dijo Hiroki y comenzó a desayunar mientras los otros dos miraban la tele. El profesor se sintió raro, aquella escena le resultaba muy agradable y por un segundo pensó que no le importaría que todas las mañanas fueran así.

\- ¿Mi papá tiene que venir a por mí?- Le preguntó el niño desde el sofá.

\- No, te llevaré yo más tarde. Tú padre trabajó de noche y seguramente estará descansando.- Respondió el mayor y Masuyo sonrió.

\- ¡Bien!

\- Pues podríamos hacer algo, ¿no, Hiro-san?- Propuso Nowaki.- Ya que ninguno de los dos tiene que trabajar hoy… Bueno, a no ser que te hayas traído trabajo.

\- Sí que tengo trabajo pero lo haré esta noche.- Dijo Hiroki. Había planeado ponerse a trabajar nada más levantarse, pero no quería dejar escapar la oportunidad de pasar el día con Nowaki y Masuyo.- Bueno, ¿qué os apetece hacer?

\- Masu-chan, tú mandas.- Le dijo Nowaki sin borrar su sonrisa. El niño le miró muy emocionado.

\- ¡Al parque!

\- ¿Seguro, Masu-chan?- Le dijo Hiroki.- Al parque vamos siempre, ¿no te gustaría ir a otro sitio? ¿Al cine, tal vez?

\- ¿Al cine?- Murmuró el niño pensativo.- Nunca he ido…

\- Pues te va a encantar.- Dijo Nowaki sacando su móvil.- Mira, elige qué película quieres ver.

\- Esta.- Dijo el niño señalando la pantalla del móvil del médico. Nowaki sonrió de lado.

\- Esa es para mayores de dieciséis años.

\- Pero es de dibujos...- Se quejó el niño.

\- Sí, pero son dibujos para adultos.

\- Pues entonces esta.

\- Sí, esa sí que me parece apropiada.- Asintió Nowaki.

\- ¿Cuál vamos a ver?- Quiso saber Hiroki mientras acababa de desayunar.

\- ¡Es de elfos!- Respondió Masuyo entusiasmado.

\- Suena genial.- Comentó Hiroki haciendo reír a Nowaki.

\- Podemos ir a dar un paseo por el centro, comer y ya luego ir al cine.- Dijo Nowaki y el profesor asintió.

* * *

Masuyo no paró de hablar durante todo el camino de vuelta. Le había encantado la experiencia de ir al cine y tenía muchas ganas de que llegara el día siguiente para poder contárselo a sus compañeros de clase.

Hacía tiempo que Hiroki no se sentía tan bien, le encantaba ver al pequeño tan feliz y el hecho de que Nowaki estuviera con ellos lo hacía todavía más especial. En aquel momento se sintió un poco idiota por no habérselo contado antes a su pareja, había sido un tonto.

\- ¿Me tengo que ir ya a mi casa?- Preguntó Masuyo cuando llegaron al edificio.

\- Tu padre debe de estar preocupado.- Respondió Hiroki. Él tampoco quería separarse del niño, pero la realidad era que Masuyo tenía un padre. Por desgracia ellos jamás serían algo más aparte de sus vecinos, o eso era lo que Hiroki pensaba.

\- Sí.- Asintió el niño decaído.

\- No te preocupes, Masu-chan.- Le dijo Nowaki sonriendo.- Mañana iremos Hiro-san y yo a recogerte al colegio.

\- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó Hiroki sorprendido.

\- Claro, pasaré a buscarte a la universidad cuando acabe de trabajar y de ahí iremos a por Masu-chan.

\- ¿Y podremos estar un rato en el parque?- Preguntó Masuyo ilusionado.

\- ¿Qué dices, Hiro-san? ¿Iremos al parque?- Hiroki miró a Nowaki con una sonrisa de lado y asintió. Masuyo abrazó las piernas del profesor y en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la casa del pequeño.

\- Hombre, Kamijou.- Dijo el padre del niño a modo de saludo.- ¿Se ha portado bien?

\- Sí.- Respondió Hiroki de forma cortante.

\- Anda, pasa.- Le dijo a Masuyo y el pequeño se despidió de sus dos vecinos con la manita, para después meterse en la vivienda.

\- ¿Mañana irás tú a recogerle?- Preguntó el hombre.

\- Sí.

\- Genial. Buenas noches.

\- Tengo las cosas de Masuyo en mi casa.- Dijo Hiroki antes de que el hombre entrara en su vivienda.

\- Da igual, será mejor que tengas algo de ropa de Masuyo en tu piso.- Sin decir nada más, el padre del pequeño cerró la puerta, dejando a la pareja en el pasillo.

\- No me gusta ese hombre.- Dijo Nowaki en voz baja.

\- A mí tampoco.

* * *

Los días y las semanas fueron pasando y, sin apenas darse cuenta, llegó el verano. Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde aquel día en que se encontró a Masuyo delante de su puerta y tres desde que Nowaki conoció al pequeño. Poco a poco la relación con el niño se había hecho más fuerte, hasta el punto de que prácticamente vivía con ellos. Masuyo solía dormir más de cinco veces por semana en su apartamento y Nowaki y él le habían comprado algo de ropa, ya que la que tenía le venía pequeña o estaba rasgada.

Hiroki quería a Masuyo como a un hijo y eso que sólo lo conocía de unos pocos meses. No habían hablado de ello, pero Hiroki sabía que Nowaki se sentía de la misma forma. En aquel momento de sus vidas, Masuyo lo era todo para ellos dos y el simple hecho de que en cualquier instante pudieran separarles de él le torturaba.

\- Te ha llamado Usami.- Le dijo Nowaki después de darle un pequeño beso de bienvenida. Hiroki dejó las bolsas de la compra sobre la encimera.

\- ¿Es que no sabe que tengo móvil?- Frunció el ceño el profesor.

\- Me ha dicho que pases a recoger los libros que le prestaste.

\- ¡Yo le hice el favor de dejárselos!- Dijo Hiroki molesto.- ¿Qué le cuesta venir él?

\- No te cabrees que no es para tanto, Hiro-san.- Sonrió Nowaki ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte del mayor.

\- ¡Y tanto que lo es!

\- No lo es, lo que pasa es que estás molesto por lo de Masu-chan.- El médico le miraba sin dejar de sonreír, lo que hizo enfadar más a Hiroki.

\- No estoy molesto, estoy preocupado.- Comentó el profesor.- Es la primera vez que se queda a dormir en casa de un amigo. ¿Y si tiene miedo? ¿Y si nos echa de menos?

\- Va a estar bien, Hiro-san.- Le dijo Nowaki posando sus manos en la cintura de su pareja.- Y si pasa algo, que no va a pasar, la madre de Shun-chan nos llamará inmediatamente.

\- Tienes razón.- Asintió Hiroki poco convencido.- ¿A qué hora hay que ir mañana a recogerle?

\- A las diez.

\- ¿Tan tarde?

\- ¿Las diez de la mañana de un domingo te parece tarde?

\- Pues sí.

\- Hiro-san, ya verás como cuando vayamos a por él no quiere venir.- Dijo Nowaki.- Se lo debe estar pasando genial con Shun-chan y su hermano.

\- Eso espero.- Suspiró Hiroki y en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Kamijou fue a abrir y se encontró con su vecino, el padre de Masuyo.

\- Kamijou, tenemos que hablar.- Dijo aquel hombre de forma brusca. Hiroki se tensó al instante. Ya se temía lo peor. Su vecino tenía la capacidad de alejarles de Masuyo si él quisiera.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Masuyo.- Hiroki asintió y un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. Jamás había tenido tanto miedo como en aquel momento. No podía permitir que les apartaran de Masuyo. Se propuso que haría cualquier cosa para que eso no ocurriera.


	4. Chapter 4

Kamijou fue a abrir y se encontró con su vecino, el padre de Masuyo.

\- Kamijou, tenemos que hablar.- Dijo aquel hombre de forma brusca. Hiroki se tensó al instante. Ya se temía lo peor. Su vecino tenía la capacidad de alejarles de Masuyo si él quisiera.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Masuyo.- Hiroki asintió y un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. Jamás había tenido tanto miedo como en aquel momento. No podía permitir que les apartaran de Masuyo. Se propuso que haría cualquier cosa para que eso no ocurriera.

\- Pasa.- Se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a aquel hombre. Se dirigieron al salón donde se encontraba Nowaki.- Toma asiento.

\- Iré directo al grano.- Comenzó a decir mientras se sentaba en el sofá.- Sé que sois pareja.- Hiroki y Nowaki se miraron entre ellos con preocupación, el profesor ya se temía lo peor. Estaba convencido de que les iba a prohibir acercarse al pequeño.

\- No, no, no.- Negó Hiroki.- Nosotros sólo somos compañeros de piso.

\- Vuestra habitación está pared con pared con la mía.- Dijo el padre de Masuyo con gesto serio.- La verdad es que es una lástima.

\- ¿El qué?- Preguntó Hiroki tensándose.

\- Que no vayáis nunca a tener hijos. ¿No os jode eso?- Ambos le miraron sin entender de qué iba el asunto.

\- Disculpa, pero creía que querías hablar de Masuyo.- Le dijo el profesor y aquel hombre asintió.

\- Masuyo no es hijo mío. Es el hijo de una novia que tuve pero que falleció, no tenía a nadie más y le prometí que yo me haría cargo del niño. El problema es que ya no puedo más.- Explicó rápidamente.- La situación me supera, la paternidad me viene grande. Yo no estoy hecho para esto y sé perfectamente que Masuyo es más feliz cuando está aquí con vosotros. Llevo meses pensándolo y he decidido daros al crío.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios?- Hiroki le miró frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Darnos? ¡Debes de estar de broma!

\- Vaya, creía que os interesaría...- Murmuró su vecino.

\- Hiro-san, ¿podemos hablar un momento?- Dijo Nowaki interviniendo por primera vez. Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hacia el dormitorio.- Creo que va en serio.

\- ¿Lo de quedarnos a Masu-chan? Es una locura, Nowaki. Ese hombre debe de estar borracho.

\- No lo está.- Negó Nowaki.- ¿Qué le decimos?

\- Yo le enviaría a…

\- Hiro-san, ¿tú quieres ser padre?- Interrumpió el médico.- ¿Te gustaría que Masuyo fuera nuestro hijo?

\- Nowaki, yo…- Hiroki suspiró y se sentó en la cama.- Si me lo llegas a preguntar hace unos meses te habría dicho que es una locura pero, sinceramente, no hay nada que me gustaría más. Adoro a ese niño, tú y él sois las personas más importantes de mi vida y, de verdad, que quiero que sea nuestro hijo.

\- ¿Pero?- Preguntó Nowaki con cierta tristeza.

\- No me fío de ese hombre. Me da miedo que nos lo dé, desaparezca y al cabo de meses o años vuelva y nos lo quite. Ahora mismo él es su tutor legal.

\- ¿Y si conseguimos arreglar los papeles? Si conseguimos que todo sea legal, ¿querrás que sea nuestro hijo?

\- Por supuesto.- Asintió Hiroki.- Pero no es tan fácil, no creo que dejen que dos hombres le adoptemos…

\- ¿Y si sólo uno es su tutor legal?

\- No sé, podría ser.- Dijo el profesor pensativo.- ¿Quieres intentarlo?

\- Sí.

\- Muy bien, pues vamos a salir y a decirle a ese hombre que nos dé dos días para pensarlo porque es una decisión muy importante.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Y ahora mismo iremos a casa de Akihiko.- Dijo Hiroki decidido.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Estudió derecho, más idea que nosotros tendrá.

* * *

Misaki fue quien les abrió la puerta y les sirvió té mientras charlaban tranquilamente con el escritor.

\- Calculo que lo tendré acabado en menos de una semana.- Dijo Akihiko.- Te lo enviaré a ti antes que a mi editora.

\- De acuerdo, lo leeré nada más me lo envíes.- Asintió Hiroki y su amigo le miró arqueando una ceja.

\- Tú no has venido a recoger tus libros.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Estás demasiado amable, normalmente te quejas cuando te digo que te voy a enviar algo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Bueno, verás, Nowaki y yo necesitamos asesoramiento legal.- Dijo el profesor con nerviosismo.- Y como tú eres abogado…

\- No ejerzo.

\- Por favor, Akihiko, sabes que si no fuera importante no te lo pediría.- El escritor le miró y suspiró.

\- A ver, ¿en qué lío os habéis metido?

\- Nuestro vecino tiene un hijo de seis años.- Comenzó a decir Nowaki al ver que su pareja no sabía por dónde empezar.- Hiro-san y yo nos hemos estado haciendo cargo de él desde hace meses, pasa más tiempo con nosotros que con su padre. El caso es que hoy nos ha hecho una visita nuestro vecino y nos ha propuesto quedarnos permanentemente a Masu-chan.

\- Y es lo que nosotros queremos.- Continuó Hiroki.- Queremos criarlo y ser sus padres, pero nos da miedo que ese imbécil continúe siendo su tutor legal y que pueda quitárnoslo en cualquier momento.

\- Comprendo.- Dijo Akihiko.- ¿Cuál de los dos quiere ser el tutor legal?

\- ¿Pero se puede hacer?- Preguntó Nowaki.

\- Será tedioso porque habrá que hacer muchísimo papeleo pero si el actual tutor legal está de acuerdo, lo veo posible.

\- ¿De verdad, Akihiko?- Sonrió Hiroki esperanzado.

\- Sí. No os preocupéis, ese niño va a ser vuestro. Yo me encargaré de todo.

\- Muchas gracias, Usami-san.

\- Sí, Akihiko, no te imaginas cuánto te lo agradecemos.

\- Os traigo un poco de bizcocho que he hecho.- Misaki salió de la cocina cargando una bandeja y platos pequeñitos.- Todavía está caliente.

\- Misaki, vamos a ser tíos.- Le dijo Akihiko sorprendiéndole.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Qué tonto eres, Akihiko.

* * *

Pasaron casi dos meses desde aquel día. Akihiko no había dejado ningún cabo suelto y ya tenía todos los papeles listos, aquella tarde se haría oficial y Hiroki se convertiría en el tutor legal de Masuyo. Nowaki y él habían comprado un piso al otro lado de la ciudad, pues no querían que el anterior tutor de Masuyo supiera dónde se encontraban. Había pasado todo muy rápido, pero a la pareja les había dado tiempo a organizar todo en la casa nueva y habían dejado que Masuyo eligiera los muebles de su nueva habitación.

Le habían explicado la situación al pequeño y estaba encantado de empezar su nueva vida, le daba un poco de pena tener que cambiar de colegio pero Nowaki le había tranquilizado diciéndole que era una gran oportunidad para hacer más amigos.

Masuyo se había encariñado bastante de Misaki, con quien había pasado mucho tiempo ya que iban con frecuencia al apartamento de Akihiko para hablar de temas legales. Nowaki muchas veces bromeaba con que Masuyo estaba enamorado de Misaki, cosa que al escritor no agradaba mucho.

\- Hoy acaba todo.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Por fin.- Sonrió Nowaki.- Nos morimos de ganas de que Masuyo se mude definitivamente con nosotros.

\- ¿Y si se echa atrás?

\- Hiroki, no te preocupes.- Le dijo el escritor.- Ese hombre no tiene ninguna intención de hacerse cargo de un crío.

\- Hiro-san, todo va a salir bien.

\- Buenas tardes.- Sonrió Misaki quien acababa de llegar.- Siento llegar tarde, hoy ha sido un día bastante estresante en el trabajo.

\- No te preocupes, llegas a tiempo.- Le dijo Akihiko.

\- ¿Y el peque?- Preguntó Misaki.

\- En el cuarto de los osos.

\- ¿A qué hora habéis quedado?

\- Nos iremos en diez minutos.- Le dijo Hiroki.- No creo que nos lleve mucho tiempo.

\- De acuerdo. Masu-chan y yo iremos al parque.- Dijo Misaki dirigiéndose al cuarto de los osos.

\- Te llamaremos al acabar.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Misaki, muchas gracias por cuidar de Masuyo.- Le sonrió Hiroki.

\- Siempre es un placer, sensei.

\- Hace años que no soy tu profesor.

\- Ríndete, Hiroki, nunca se acostumbrará.- Comentó Akihiko.

Los tres adultos acudieron a la cafetería donde habían quedado para firmar los papeles. El padre de Masuyo ya se encontraba allí cuando llegaron. Por suerte, aquel hombre no se echó para atrás, más bien al contrario, parecía encantado de finalmente poder desentenderse del niño.

\- Mañana llevaré todos los papeles al juzgado.

\- Akihiko, te debemos una muy grande.- Le sonrió Hiroki.

\- No ha sido para tanto.

\- Deja que os invitemos a cenar esta noche.

\- Gracias, Hiroki, pero no. Hoy es nuestro aniversario y he planeado una cena romántica.- Dijo el escritor claramente emocionado.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?- Quiso saber Nowaki.

\- Seis años.

\- ¡Había un perro muy grande en el parque y me ha chupado la mano!- Exclamó Masuyo cuando los tres entraron en el apartamento del escritor. El niño corrió hacia Hiroki y le abrazó las piernas para, seguidamente, hacer lo mismo con Nowaki.

\- ¿Te lo has pasado bien, cielo?- Le preguntó Hiroki.

\- Misaki me ha comprado chuches.

\- ¿Le has dado las gracias?

\- ¡Sí!

Poco tiempo después abandonaron el apartamento del escritor y se dirigieron a su nueva casa, donde llevaban sólo una semana viviendo. Hiroki se dirigió a la cocina pues aquel día le tocaba a él preparar la cena y Nowaki fue a darse un baño con Masuyo.

Cenaron tranquilamente mientras Masuyo no paraba de hablar de lo bien que se lo había pasado con Misaki, pero de pronto se quedó callado y pensativo.

\- ¿Va todo bien?- Le preguntó el médico con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ya sois mis papás?

\- Bueno, a partir de ahora vivirás siempre con nosotros. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos?- Dijo Hiroki acariciándole suavemente la cabeza.

\- Entonces… ¿os tengo que llamar papá?

\- No hace falta, nos puedes seguir llamando como hasta ahora si quieres.- Le sonrió Nowaki.

\- Pero si vais a ser mis papás os tengo que llamar papá, ¿no?

\- No si no quieres. Nosotros sólo queremos que te sientas cómodo.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Vale.- Asintió el pequeño.

\- Masu-chan, ya es casi tu hora de ir a la cama.- Le dijo Nowaki mirando el reloj.- Venga, a lavarte los dientes y a dormir.

\- ¿Ya?- Preguntó el niño sorprendido y el médico asintió sonriendo. Los dos adultos se pusieron a recoger la mesa mientras Masuyo estaba en el baño.

\- No me puedo creer que ya haya terminado todo.- Comentó Hiroki sin poder disimular su sonrisa.

\- Somos padres.- Dijo Nowaki ilusionado.- Jamás pensé que nos ocurriría algo así.

\- Yo tampoco.- Dijo el profesor y en aquel momento volvió a entrar en la cocina el pequeño.

\- ¡Ya está!

\- Muy bien, ahora a la cama.- Le sonrió Hiroki.

\- ¿Me arropáis?- Pidió el niño poniendo cara de chico bueno.

\- Claro, ve metiéndote en la cama que ahora vamos.- Le dijo Nowaki. No tardaron ni dos minutos en acabar de limpiar todo. La pareja entró en la habitación de Masuyo, quien ya se encontraba en la cama abrazando su peluche. Hiroki se aseguró de que el pequeño estuviera bien tapado con la manta y le dio un beso en la frente. Nowaki se inclinó un poco para hacerle cosquillas y darle también un beso en la frente.

\- Buenas noches, Masu-chan.

\- Que descanses, cielo.

\- Buenas noches, papá.- Le dijo Masuyo a Nowaki para luego dirigirse a Hiroki.- Buenas noches, papi.


	5. Chapter 5

Corría por la calle con cuidado de no chocarse con nadie. Le tocaba recoger a Masuyo de su clase de natación y se había entretenido corrigiendo en su despacho. Hiroki se sentía fatal por haberse despistado de aquella manera y no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de su hijo llorando porque nadie había ido a recogerlo.

Entró en el recinto sin disminuir la velocidad pero paró en seco al ver que su hijo no estaba llorando, más bien al contrario, no paraba de reír mientras hablaba con un hombre algo mayor, a quien Hiroki reconoció al instante.

Masuyo hizo contacto visual con su padre y corrió hacia él sonriendo. Hiroki correspondió el abrazo sin apartar la mirada de aquel hombre que caminaba hacia ellos con semblante serio.

\- Cielo, siento haber llegado tarde.

\- No pasa nada, papi, el abuelo se ha quedado conmigo.- Dijo Masuyo sorprendiendo todavía más al profesor.

\- ¿Conoces al abuelo?- Preguntó Hiroki.

\- Claro, viene siempre a verme nadar.- Sonrió el pequeño y en ese momento llegó hasta ellos el hombre en cuestión.

\- Hiroki, cuanto tiempo.

\- Hola, papá.- Le dijo Hiroki de manera fría.- No esperaba verte aquí.

\- Pues vengo dos veces por semana a ver a Masu-chan.

\- ¿Verdad que nado bien, abuelo?- Preguntó el niño sin parar de sonreír.

\- Nadas muy bien, eres el mejor.- Dijo el hombre acariciando la cabeza del pequeño. Hiroki no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿desde cuándo su padre sonreía?

\- Así que vienes siempre a verle…

\- Me he jubilado, tengo mucho tiempo libre y disfruto viendo a mi nieto, ¿hay algo malo en eso?- El hombre volvió a poner su expresión seria para dirigirse a Hiroki.

\- En absoluto, pero tal y como quedaron las cosas hace dos años…

\- La gente cambia de opinión, Hiroki. No estoy orgulloso de aquello, lo lamento.

\- ¿Y mamá?- Preguntó el profesor intentando no sonar esperanzado.

\- En casa.

\- No, que si ella ha cambiado de opinión.

\- Hiroki, yo he tardado más de dos años en darme cuenta del error que cometí aquel día.- Le dijo su padre y le acarició la mejilla con afecto, cosa que no hacía desde que Hiroki era muy pequeño.- Tu madre necesita más tiempo para asimilarlo y aceptar que no hay nada malo. Ten paciencia.

\- ¿Ella sabe que vienes a ver a Masuyo?

\- Sí, de hecho me pregunta mucho por él. Tiene curiosidad.- Hiroki asintió y el pequeño tiró de su camisa para llamar su atención.

\- Papi, ¿puedo invitar al abuelo al cumpleaños?

\- Claro, cielo.

\- Abuelo, este sábado es mi cumpleaños, ¿vendrás a mi fiesta?- Preguntó el niño sonriendo con ilusión. El hombre miró a su hijo con cierta duda.

\- Será bastante informal, papá. Unos pocos amigos del cole de Masuyo, algún padre y Akihiko y su pareja.- Explicó Hiroki.

\- Iré encantado.- Le sonrió su abuelo.- ¿Cuántos años cumples? ¿Nueve?

\- ¡Sí!- Asintió Masuyo.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que te regale el abuelo?

\- Papá, no tienes que comprarle nada.- Le dijo Hiroki y su padre le miró seriamente.

\- Me he perdido ya dos cumpleaños desde que lo adoptasteis, voy a regalarle lo que quiera.

\- Muy bien, papá, pero no lo malcríes.- Hiroki se ahorró el comentario de que si se había perdido esos cumpleaños había sido porque él había renegado de su hijo, de Nowaki y del nieto al que tanto caso hacía ahora mismo.

\- Yo sólo quiero que vengas a mi fiesta.- Le dijo Masuyo a su abuelo.

\- Qué buen niño eres.- Sonrió el hombre y se dirigió a su hijo.- Te veo el sábado, hijo.

\- Adiós, papá.- Dijo Hiroki y su padre dudó un momento en si decir algo o no, pero finalmente acabó hablando.

\- Tu madre también me pregunta mucho por ti, ¿sabes? Se alegrará cuando le diga que hoy he hablado contigo.- El profesor no dijo nada y su padre se marchó después de acariciarle la cabeza a su nieto.

Nowaki no pudo evitar poner cara de sorpresa cuando Hiroki le contó que su padre solía ir a ver a Masuyo a natación y que estaba invitado el sábado a la fiesta.

\- Como si no tuviera ya suficientes cosas por las que preocuparme.- Se quejó Hiroki mientras Nowaki cocinaba.

\- ¿Lo dices por Masu-chan?- Preguntó el médico sin apartar la vista de la sartén.

\- Claro que lo digo por él. Esto no puede seguir así, Nowaki.

\- Es sólo una fase, Hiro-san.

\- Pues se me está haciendo muy larga.- Comentó Hiroki.

\- Tampoco han sido tantas veces.

\- Ocho noches, Nowaki, y hoy será la novena.

\- Puede que hoy no se pase a nuestra cama.- Dijo Nowaki y su pareja negó.

\- Le pasa algo. Nunca nos había dado problemas en ese aspecto.- Suspiró Hiroki.- Desde el primer día ha dormido en su cama, no entiendo qué le ha podido pasar para que de pronto necesite dormir con nosotros.

\- Es una fase.- Repitió Nowaki.- Se le pasará pronto.

\- ¿Y si no es así? Me duele un montón la espalda.- Dijo Hiroki.- Paso todas las noches con su codo en mi espalda.

\- Deberíamos hablar con él.- Dijo Nowaki.

\- Ya le pregunté la primera noche que vino a nuestra cama y no quiso decirme qué le había pasado.- Habló Hiroki con tono preocupado. Nowaki se acercó a él y le abrazó suavemente.

\- Todo irá bien, Hiro-san. Puede que Masu-chan necesite un poco de tiempo.- Le dijo el médico.- ¿Has hablado con Misaki?

\- Le llamé hará un par de días y me dijo que Masuyo no le ha contado nada.

\- Mañana por la tarde tengo libre, ¿por qué no le llevamos a merendar a esa heladería que le gusta tanto? Así podremos hablar tranquilamente con él.

\- De acuerdo.- Asintió Hiroki.- ¿Pero y si eso no funciona?

\- Lo único que se me ocurre es que lo llevemos a un psicólogo infantil.

\- ¿Por qué huele a quemado?- Preguntó Masuyo, que acababa de darse un baño. Nowaki miró la sartén e hizo una mueca.

\- Tu padre se ha despistado hoy un poco.- Le dijo Hiroki mientras Nowaki solucionaba el problema de la cena.

Poco tiempo después de cenar acostaron a Masuyo en su cama y se quedaron con él hasta asegurarse de que estaba dormido. Hiroki y Nowaki vieron un capítulo de la serie que seguían y después se metieron en su habitación.

Llevaban poco tiempo dormidos cuando les despertó el chirrido de su puerta al abrirse, escucharon unos pasos pequeños y, seguidamente, notaron que alguien se metía entre ellos en la cama.

\- Masu-chan, ¿todo bien?- Susurró Nowaki, era lo que decía todas las noches.

\- Sí, pero quiero dormir con vosotros.- El niño dio la misma respuesta de siempre. Hiroki no dijo nada, simplemente suspiró e intentó volver a dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, Hiroki amaneció muy cansado. Era muy incómodo dormir tan apretados y, aunque Nowaki no se quejaba, sabía que él tampoco estaba descansando lo suficiente.

\- Venga, Masu-chan, ve a vestirte o llegarás tarde al cole.- Le dijo Hiroki y el niño salió de la habitación para irse a la suya.- No puedo más, Nowaki, va a acabar con mi espalda.

\- Y con nuestra vida sexual.- Murmuró el pediatra.

\- Tenemos que hablar con él.

\- Lo haremos esta tarde, Hiro-san.

Aquella tarde hicieron lo acordado el día anterior. Llevaron a Masuyo a su heladería preferida con la intención de solucionar aquel asunto. El pequeño estaba muy contento, veía mucho a sus padres pero pocas eran las veces en que sus trabajos les permitían pasar tiempo los tres juntos.

\- Y en el cole todos hablan de mi fiesta.- Dijo Masuyo, quien tenía la boca manchada de helado.- Shizen me ha preguntado de qué será la tarta pero como no lo sé, le he dicho que era un secreto.

\- Papá es el encargado de la tarta.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- ¿Te parece bien si la hago de galletas y chocolate?- Le preguntó Nowaki y el niño asintió efusivamente.

\- Espera, cielo, que te has puesto perdido.- Hiroki cogió una servilleta y comenzó a limpiarle los restos de helado que tenía por prácticamente toda la cara.

\- ¡Papi, para que me da vergüenza!- Dijo Masuyo haciendo reír a Nowaki.

\- Lo que me faltaba por oír.- Frunció el ceño el profesor.

\- Es que ya no soy un bebé, papi, que ya voy a cumplir los nueve.

\- Masu-chan, lamento decirte que para tu papi siempre serás un bebé.- Le dijo Nowaki sonriendo.

\- Bueno, pero es cierto que Masuyo ya es mayor.- Comenzó a decir Hiroki y el médico supo al instante que estaba tanteando el terreno.

\- Claro.- Asintió Masuyo contento.

\- Cielo, tu padre y yo estamos preocupados.

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó el niño mirando a ambos.

\- Simplemente nos sorprende que ya no quieras dormir en tu habitación.- Dijo Nowaki empleando un tono de voz bastante dulce para que su hijo no sintiera que le estaban riñendo.- Y nos preguntamos si te ha pasado algo en el cole o en natación. ¿Va todo bien, Masu-chan?

\- Sí, no ha pasado nada.- Respondió Masuyo desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Entonces por qué quieres dormir siempre con nosotros?- Le preguntó Hiroki.- ¿Has visto alguna peli de miedo? No te vamos a reñir si es así.

\- No, no he visto nada.

\- ¿Pero te da miedo algo, cielo? ¿Es por eso que no quieres dormir solo?- Hiroki necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saber qué demonios le pasaba a su hijo.

\- Masu-chan, el miedo es algo que no se puede controlar. Nadie elige tener miedo o a qué temer, no tienes de qué avergonzarte.- Le dijo Nowaki.- Nosotros te queremos muchísimo y nuestra única intención es ayudarte.

\- No es miedo.- Dijo Masuyo.

\- ¿Entonces qué es?- El niño miró la cara de angustia de Hiroki y suspiró.

\- Ya me he enterado.

\- ¿De qué?- Le preguntaron sus padres a la vez.

\- Pues de eso.

\- ¿El qué?- Preguntó Hiroki con impaciencia.

\- Ya sé cómo se hacen los bebés.- Respondió Masuyo. Hiroki y Nowaki se miraron, el profesor no entendía nada y el médico estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a reír. Ninguno de los dos había previsto esto.

\- ¿Si?¿Y cómo te has enterado?- Le preguntó Nowaki sonriendo.

\- Mi amiga Hana me contó que cuando dos personas se quieren mucho, se abrazan muy fuerte en una cama y así tienen un bebé.- La sonrisa de Nowaki se amplió mientras que Hiroki no sabía qué decir.- Y vosotros os queréis mucho y dormís siempre abrazados en la cama. Yo no quiero ningún hermano, me gusta estar solo con vosotros y pensé que si dormía en medio de vosotros no podríais abrazaros y hacer bebés.- Nowaki se tapó la boca con la mano para que su hijo no le viera reír y Hiroki intentó procesar aquella información.

\- Pero...- Murmuró el profesor sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir su hijo.- Masu-chan, papá y yo no podemos tener hijos.

\- ¿Por qué?- Masuyo miró a Hiroki con sorpresa.

\- Porque los dos somos hombres.- Respondió el profesor.

\- ¿Y?

\- Para que lo del abrazo funcione tiene que ser un hombre y una mujer.- Explicó Hiroki.

\- Entonces...¿vosotros no os abrazáis?

\- Ya lo creo que lo hacemos.- Rió el médico.

\- ¡Nowaki!

\- ¿Pero no hacéis bebés?

\- No, cielo.- Le respondió Hiroki acariciándole el pelo.

\- ¡Ah! Pues entonces hoy dormiré en mi cama.- Dijo Masuyo decidido, quitando un peso de encima a sus padres.

A partir de aquella tarde Hiroki y Nowaki pudieron dormir tranquilos, cosa que agradecieron enormemente. El sábado llegó y Masuyo estaba muy ilusionado con su fiesta de cumpleaños. Los primeros invitados en llegar fueron sus tíos.

\- ¡Tío Misaki!- Masuyo se abalanzó sobre él y el editor le cogió en brazos.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Masu-chan!- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo dejó en el suelo. El niño fue a abrazar a Akihiko.

\- ¿Cómo está mi enano favorito?- Le dijo el escritor correspondiendo el abrazo.

\- ¡Bien!

\- Te hemos traído una cosita…

\- ¿De verdad, Usagi-san? ¿No eres capaz de esperar hasta la tarta?- Preguntó Misaki sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué es?- Quiso saber el pequeño. Akihiko le entregó un paquete y Masuyo lo desenvolvió con prisa.

\- ¡Una tablet!

\- ¿Qué?- Hiroki se asomó al salón al escuchar lo que acababa de decir su hijo.- ¡Eso es muy caro!

\- Ya conoces a Usagi-san.- Le dijo Misaki.

\- Hiroki, no te quejes que ya le he puesto el control parental y todo.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Siempre igual, Akihiko...- Suspiró el profesor.

\- Una vez al año no hace daño.

\- ¿Una vez al año? Cuando no es su cumpleaños es navidad y cuando no es navidad, es porque has visto algo que te ha recordado a él y has tenido que comprarlo. Me vas a echar a perder al niño con tantos caprichos.

Los invitados fueron llegando, Masuyo se lo estaba pasando genial con sus amigos del colegio y los adultos charlaban tranquilamente. Hiroki estaba un poco cabizbajo porque su padre todavía no había llegado. Le preocupaba que Masuyo se hubiera hecho ilusiones para nada, lo último que quería era que su padre le hiciera daño a su hijo, ya bastante les había hecho a Nowaki y a él.

\- Hiroki.- Una voz le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Akihiko caminaba hacia él riendo.- Nowaki me ha contado por qué Masu-chan dormía con vosotros.

\- Su inocencia es muy adorable.- Comentó Misaki sonriendo.

\- Le explicasteis que dos hombres no pueden tener hijos, ¿verdad?

\- Claro, Akihiko.- Respondió Hiroki.

\- ¿Pero le explicasteis qué hacen papá y papi para pasárselo bien?- Le dijo Akihiko guiñándole un ojo. Hiroki no le respondió, pero le dio un codazo en el estómago.

\- Te pasa poco, Usagi-san.- Le dijo Misaki.

Los invitados se fueron marchando poco a poco hasta que finalmente quedaron los dueños de la casa. Hiroki y Nowaki estaban sentados en el sofá y Masuyo estaba encima, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo del médico y los pies en el del profesor. El timbre rompió aquella escena y Hiroki fue a abrir.

\- Vaya, papá, pensé que ya no vendrías.- Dijo Hiroki a modo de saludo cuando abrió y vio que se trataba de su padre.

\- Lo siento, me he entretenido. Tu madre pensaba venir pero al final se ha echado para atrás.- Explicó su padre.- Pero me ha pedido que os invite el domingo que viene a comer a casa, dice que preparará algo especial.

\- ¿Nowaki también? Porque nosotros somos una familia y si no vamos los tres no va nadie.- Dijo Hiroki cruzándose de brazos.- Te aseguró que no permitiré que se vuelva a repetir lo de aquella vez y mucho menos en presencia de nuestro hijo.

\- Hiroki, yo ya he aceptado que estés con un hombre.- Su padre le miró algo apenado.- Ya te dije que lamentaba lo de aquel día y te prometo que tengo muchas ganas de conocer a Nowaki. Masuyo me ha hablado mucho de él.

\- Eso espero, porque como vea alguna mala cara hacia Nowaki…

\- No la habrá, Hiroki.

\- Muy bien.

\- ¿Me dejas pasar para que pueda darle el regalo de cumpleaños a mi nieto?- Hiroki se hizo a un lado. Nowaki se puso en pie al ver entrar a su suegro en la estancia y Masuyo fue corriendo a saludarle.

\- ¡Has venido!

\- Por supuesto.- Le sonrió su abuelo y le tendió su regalo.- Siento llegar tarde. Feliz cumpleaños, Masuyo.

\- Muchas gracias, abuelo.

\- Nowaki, me alegro de verte.- Dijo el hombre estrechando la mano del médico.- Quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que dije la primera y última vez que te vi.

\- No se preocupe por eso, ya está olvidado.- Sonrió Nowaki y Hiroki suspiró. A veces pensaba que Nowaki era demasiado bueno para ser real.

\- Espero que nos puedas dar una segunda oportunidad. A mi mujer y a mi nos gustaría que vinierais a comer la semana que viene a casa.

\- Allí estaremos.- Dijo el médico.

\- ¿De verdad que mamá está de acuerdo?- Preguntó Hiroki intentando no mostrarse demasiado preocupado.

\- Sí, Hiroki, ha sido idea suya.

\- De acuerdo, entonces iremos.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. En este ya habían pasado dos años desde que adoptaron a Masuyo y el tiempo irá pasando a medida que avance el fic. **

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**¡Un saludo!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hiroki no estaba de buen humor. Masuyo se encontraba muy ilusionado porque iba a conocer a su abuela y Nowaki no paraba de repetirle que todo iba a salir bien, pero él estaba seguro de que ir a comer a casa de sus padres no era para nada una buena idea.

La semana pasó rápidamente y llegó aquel domingo. Hiroki amaneció entre los brazos de Nowaki, quien ya se encontraba despierto y le estaba repartiendo pequeños besos por la cara.

\- Buenos días.- Murmuró el profesor con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Qué tal has dormido, Hiro-san? Te has movido mucho esta noche, estabas inquieto.

\- Estoy algo nervioso por lo de hoy.- Dijo Hiroki abriendo los ojos.

\- Ya lo sé, amor, pero no estás solo.- Nowaki le besó suavemente en los labios y Hiroki se relajó en sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del médico.- Va a ir todo bien. Además, tu padre el otro día estuvo muy agradable.

\- Es mi madre quien me preocupa.- Suspiró Hiroki.- Hace más de dos años que no hablamos.

\- Piensa que por fin arreglaréis las cosas.- Le dijo el menor y Hiroki se acomodó todavía más, quedando completamente encima de él. Nowaki sonrió y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda.- Hiro-san, qué guapo estás por las mañanas.

\- Calla.- Murmuró Hiroki sonrojado. Nowaki fue bajando las manos hasta llegar al trasero de su novio, las metió por debajo de la ropa y comenzó a masajear sus glúteos.

\- ¿Echamos uno mañanero, Hiro-san?- Le susurró Nowaki a la oreja haciéndole sonreír.

\- Siempre pensando en lo mismo.- Dijo Hiroki sin borrar su sonrisa, se incorporó un poco para llegar a sus labios y darle un tierno beso. Escucharon una puerta y unos pasos que se acercaban hacia su habitación.

\- Ya se ha despertado la fiera.- Comentó Nowaki cuando se separaron del beso.

\- No sé si hablas de tu pene o de nuestro hijo.- Dijo Hiroki haciendo reír al pediatra. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró un muy sonriente Masuyo, quien al ver a sus padres subió a la cama de un salto.

\- ¡Sándwich!- Gritó el niño tirándose encima de Hiroki, por suerte Nowaki había apartado las manos a tiempo.

\- ¡Oh no, me asfixio!- Exclamó Nowaki, quien estaba soportando el peso de los dos, haciendo reír a su hijo.- ¡El gran Masuyo va a acabar conmigo! ¡Juro que me vengaré!

\- ¡Jamás podrás pararme!- Dijo el niño haciendo más presión.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿Ni con mi ataque de cosquillas?- Nowaki cogió la pierna del niño con una mano mientras que con la otra le hacía cosquillas donde podía. Hiroki se encontraba en medio de los dos, agarrándose a la camiseta de Nowaki para no desequilibrarse con tanto movimiento por ambas partes.

\- ¡NOOOO! ¡PAPI, SÁLVAME!- Gritó Masuyo sin parar de reír.

\- ¡No podrá salvarte!- Exclamó Nowaki también riendo y sin parar de hacerle cosquillas. Escucharon un crujido y de repente una pata de la cama cedió, haciéndoles caer al suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien, cielo?- Le preguntó Hiroki a Masuyo y el niño asintió.- ¿Nowaki?

\- Muy bien, Hiro-san.- Dijo Nowaki.

\- ¡Sois unos brutos!- Se levantó Hiroki cabreado.- ¡Padre e hijo! ¡Los dos sois unos salvajes!

\- Papi se ha enfadado.- Murmuró Masuyo cuando Hiroki salió de la habitación.

\- No te preocupes, ahora se le pasará.- Dijo Nowaki poniéndose en pie.- Venga, Masu-chan, ayúdame a arreglar la pata.

Hiroki comenzó a preparar el desayuno cabreado. Sabía que no era tan grave que se hubiera roto la cama, pero el hecho de tener que ir a casa de sus padres le ponía muy irritable. De no haber sido lo de la cama, habría sido otra cosa lo que le habría hecho enfadar. Estaba concentrado preparando café cuando la voz de su hijo le llamó.

\- Papi.- Nowaki iba detrás del niño con una sonrisa de lado.- Papá y yo hemos arreglado la pata de la cama. ¿Nos perdonas?- Masuyo extendió los brazos esperando un abrazo y Hiroki no fue capaz de resistirse aunque sabía que Nowaki había planeado aquella escena para que se le pasara el enfado.

\- Claro que os perdono.- Hiroki atrajo al pequeño hacia él y lo cargó en brazos, dándole un beso en la mejilla. La sonrisa de Nowaki se ensanchó y se acercó a ellos.

\- Tienes razón, Hiro-san, cuando jugamos no nos damos cuenta de lo brutos que somos.- El profesor no dijo nada, simplemente extendió una mano para que se acercara. Nowaki rodeó con sus brazos a Hiroki, quien todavía cargaba a Masuyo, quedando el niño en medio de los dos.

\- Volvemos a ser un sándwich.- Comentó Masuyo.

\- Pues ahora verás.- Fue lo único que dijo Nowaki antes de levantar a Hiroki y, por tanto, alzando también al niño.

\- Nowaki, estás volviendo a hacer el bruto.- Le dijo Hiroki pero no lo hizo con tono enfadado. El médico le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo para luego bajarle.

\- ¡Papá es super fuerte!- Exclamó Masuyo todavía en brazos del profesor.

\- ¿Y yo no? Tú ya empiezas a pesar, grandullón.- Comentó Hiroki haciendo negar al niño.

\- Pero tú pesas más.

\- Creo que hoy es mejor no hablar del peso de papi.- Dijo Nowaki.

\- Prepara la mesa.- Le dijo Hiroki a Masuyo mientras lo bajaba al suelo. El niño obedeció y él continuó preparando el desayuno con ayuda de Nowaki.

\- Todo irá bien, Hiro-san, tu familia estará contigo.- Le susurró el médico acariciándole la espalda. Hiroki le miró agradecido pero no respondió.

Pocas horas después fueron a las afueras de Tokio donde vivían los padres del profesor. Se notaba que era gente adinerada pues todas las casas de aquel barrio eran prácticamente mansiones, aunque no se podía negar que la que más destacaba era la de los Usami.

Masuyo miraba boquiabierto a su alrededor, pues nunca había estado en un sitio tan elegante y se le notaban los nervios por conocer a su abuela. Hiroki, por otro lado, lo único que quería era salir corriendo, de no haber sido por la suave mano de Nowaki que no le había soltado en ningún momento del trayecto, lo habría hecho.

Fue su padre quien les abrió la puerta y les condujo hacia el salón, donde estaba su madre esperándolos. La mujer, al ver a Hiroki, sonrió y fue a darle un abrazo. El profesor se dejó abrazar, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a su madre.

\- Mi Hiro-chan.

\- Hola, mamá.

\- Nowaki, gracias por venir.- Dijo la mujer cuando se separó de su hijo. Hiroki notó que la sonrisa que le dedicó al médico había sido un poco forzada, pero no quiso darle mayor importancia, su madre tardaría un tiempo en acostumbrarse.- Y tú debes de ser el famoso Masuyo.

\- Sí.- Asintió el niño con algo de vergüenza y sin soltar la mano de Nowaki.

\- Qué niño más guapo.- Comentó la mujer.- Bueno, tomad asiento que en nada estará lista la comida.

\- ¿Necesita que le ayudemos en algo, Kamijou-san?- Preguntó el médico.

\- No te preocupes, Hiro-chan me echará una mano.- Hiroki asintió y siguió a su madre a la cocina.

\- Mamá, ¿para qué tanta comida?

\- No todos los días vienes a casa.- Su madre le miró emocionada.- Te he echado menos.

\- Me alegra ver que has cambiado de opinión.

\- No ha sido fácil.- Dijo su madre suspirando.- Espero que sea algo que jamás te pase.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Que mi hijo sea gay?- Preguntó Hiroki a la defensiva.

\- No, que tu hijo no te quiera. Creo que no hay nada más triste y doloroso que eso.

\- Sí, sí que lo hay.- Murmuró Hiroki y las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos.- Que una madre reniegue de su hijo.

\- Hiro-chan, no debiste alejarte de mí. Nunca. Ni por nada ni nadie.

\- Mamá, Nowaki no me alejó de ti. Fuisteis vosotros quienes no nos aceptasteis.- Hiroki sentía como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

\- Es que siempre habías sido tan normal y de pronto te presentas en casa con un hombre…

\- ¡Soy normal!- Exclamó Hiroki.- ¡Nowaki y yo somos normales! ¡Nuestra familia es normal!

\- Que dos hombres…

\- ¡Que dos hombres se quieran es normal!- Interrumpió Hiroki y se le escapó una lágrima que rápidamente se limpio.- Deberías estar feliz porque tu hijo tiene una familia maravillosa.

\- Estoy feliz porque tengo un nieto.

\- ¿Y tu yerno? ¿Y Nowaki?

\- Me estás pidiendo demasiado.- Murmuró su madre.

\- Te estoy pidiendo lo justo. Nowaki es el padre de mi hijo…

\- No, tú eres su tutor legal.- Interrumpió la mujer.- Se llama Masuyo Kamijou.

\- ¡Nowaki es el padre de mi hijo!- Repitió Hiroki alzando la voz.- ¡Y lleva haciéndome feliz dieciséis años!

\- Pero no es tu marido, no estáis casados…

\- ¡No necesito ningún papel que diga que es mi marido!- Hiroki alzó el dedo enseñando el anillo que le había regalado Nowaki hacía años.- ¡Le amo y nuestra relación es más fuerte que muchos "matrimonios de verdad"!

\- Papi.- Hiroki se giró y vio a Masuyo parado mirándole muy sorprendido.- ¿Por qué lloras?

\- No es nada, cielo.- Dijo Hiroki y se secó las lágrimas.- Es solo que no me encuentro muy bien. Dile a papá que nos vamos ya a casa.

\- Hiro-chan, no os vayáis.- Le pidió su madre pero éste negó.

\- Venir a aquí ha sido un error.

\- Papi, ¿te has peleado con la abuela?- Quiso saber el niño pero al ver que su padre no contestaba volvió al salón a avisar de que se marchaban.

\- Hasta que no aceptes de verdad a Nowaki, no quiero que te acerques a mi familia.- Su madre le miró con tristeza y él salió de la cocina intentando serenarse. Cuando entró en el salón su padre le miraba con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Quiso saber el hombre.

\- No está lista y creo que jamás lo estará.- Dijo Hiroki intentando con todas sus fuerzas no echarse a llorar.- Puedes venir a ver a tu nieto siempre que quieras, papá, pero ella...ella no.

\- Hiroki, ella me dijo que lo había aceptado.

\- Pues no es así, papá. No lo ha aceptado para nada.- Su padre suspiró fastidiado.

\- ¿Queréis que os lleve a casa?

\- No, papá, cogeremos un taxi.

El camino hasta casa fue muy silencioso. Nowaki sabía que Hiroki no estaba bien, pero no era de las personas con las que se podía hablar de ello, debía esperar a que éste decidiera contarle lo que quisiera. Aunque Nowaki no solía tener paciencia para eso, si su Hiro-san lo estaba pasando mal, él no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada al respecto.

Masuyo miraba a su padre de reojo sin saber qué decir. No sabía a ciencia cierta por qué había discutido con su abuela pero tenía muy claro que tenía que ver con Nowaki.

Llegaron a casa y Hiroki se fue a tumbarse un rato a la habitación con la excusa de que no se encontraba bien. Nowaki preparó algo rápido de comer para Masuyo y para él. Hiroki intentó dormir, pero no conseguía dejar de pensar en su madre y en lo tonto que había sido al creer que las cosas iban a mejorar entre ellos. Comenzó a escuchar las voces de Nowaki y Masuyo, quienes hablaban en voz baja pero no lo suficiente como para que Hiroki no lo oyera.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- Claro, Masu-chan, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

\- ¿Por qué no le caes bien a la abuela?- Hiroki sintió una presión en el pecho al escuchar aquella pregunta de su hijo. Eso era lo último que quería, no quería que su hijo fuera consciente de la mala relación que tenía con su madre. Escuchó a Nowaki suspirar.

\- La abuela quería que papi se casara con una mujer.

\- Eso es tonto, papi te quiere a ti.

\- Ya lo sé, Masu-chan.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

\- Claro.

\- ¿La abuela me puede separar de ti?- Hiroki se puso en pie sin pensárselo y salió de la habitación. Era consciente de que tenía un aspecto horrible después de haber estado un buen rato llorando, pero en aquel momento le dio igual.

\- ¿Cuánto has escuchado de la conversación que he tenido con la abuela?- Masuyo dudó un momento si contestar pero finalmente lo hizo.

\- Desde que ha dicho que papá no es mi padre…

\- Masuyo, somos tus padres.- Le dijo Hiroki con cariño.- No importa lo que nadie diga, papá y yo somos tus padres, ¿entendido?

\- Entonces, ¿por qué ha dicho eso?

\- Porque por desgracia los dos no podemos ser tus tutores legales, uno de los dos tenía que firmar ese dichoso papel.- Explicó el profesor.- Lo hicimos a suertes y gané yo. Es por eso que te apellidas Kamijou y no Kusama. Pero es sólo un papel, no demuestra nada, ¿lo entiendes? Lo importante es que nosotros dos somos tus padres y que te queremos con locura y que nada ni nadie nos va a separar.

\- Pero la abuela…

\- La abuela quiere que tu padre y yo no estemos juntos.- Dijo Hiroki.- Cree que si rompemos yo no le dejaré volver a verte, no entiende que jamás haría algo así. Papá es tan padre tuyo como yo.

\- Pero eso no va a pasar, Masu-chan.- Habló Nowaki por primera vez.- Papi y yo no vamos a romper nunca.

\- Es verdad, porque os queréis mucho.- El niño sonrió y eso hizo sentir a Hiroki un poco mejor.

\- No quiero que lo que ha pasado hoy te afecte.- Le dijo Hiroki al pequeño y después miró a Nowaki.- Ni a ti tampoco.

\- Si tú estás bien yo estoy bien, Hiro-san.

\- Lo estaré.

\- Entonces yo también.- Dijo Nowaki y se acercó a besar a su pareja bajo la atenta mirada de Masuyo, quien sonrió al ver que sus padres estaban muy bien juntos.


	7. Chapter 7

Se podían contar con los dedos de las manos las ocasiones en que habían pasado tanto tiempo a solas desde que adoptaron a Masuyo. Les encantaba estar con su hijo pero era cierto que de vez en cuanto extrañaban pasar tiempo en pareja. Una vez al mes solía ir a dormir a casa de Akihiko ya que la devoción de Masuyo por Misaki no había disminuido con el paso del tiempo. Le encantaba hacer planes con su tío y era a él a quien le contaba todo.

Masuyo iba a pasar tres días y dos noches fuera con el colegio. Era la primera vez que iban a permanecer tanto tiempo separados y, aunque tenía ganas de estar unos días con Nowaki, Hiroki se sentía un poco triste por no tener a su niño cerca. Nowaki, quien conocía muy bien a su pareja, sabía que eso iba a suceder y por este motivo decidió cogerse aquellos días el turno de mañana, así Hiroki no estaría solo por la tarde.

Aquella mañana se había ofrecido a acompañarle al colegio, pero Masuyo le había dicho que no, que ya era lo suficiente mayor como para ir solo. Hiroki entendía perfectamente que su hijo con ya diez años quisiera empezar a ser más independiente, pero no podía evitar que ese tipo de cosas le dolieran. Así que le ayudó a terminar de prepararse la pequeña maleta y se despidió de él en la puerta de su casa.

La mañana le pasó muy lenta a Hiroki, no podía dejar de pensar en su pequeño y en lo poco ilusionado que se había ido a aquella excursión. ¿Ya no tenía ganas de ir? ¿Estaría nervioso por pasar tantas noches fuera de casa? Hiroki era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Masuyo.

La cosa cambió un poco por la tarde, cuando volvió de trabajar y Nowaki le recibió con una sonrisa.

\- Hiro-san, ¿qué tal el día?

\- Bien, no me puedo quejar.- Respondió el profesor.- ¿Tú qué tal?

\- Una niña me ha vomitado la bata, pobrecita.- Dijo Nowaki sin borrar su típica sonrisa.- Ya la he lavado y tendido.

\- Vale, de todas formas hay que poner hoy o mañana una lavadora, porque cuando vuelva Masu-chan traerá bastante ropa sucia.

\- Pero si sólo se ha ido tres días.

\- Ya, pero le he metido un par de mudas más por si acaso.- Le dijo Hiroki haciéndole sonreír.

\- ¿Estás preocupado por Masu-chan? Si seguro que se lo está pasando genial.

\- No se ha ido muy contento.- Comentó el profesor sorprendiendo al otro.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- No sé, ha sido la sensación que me ha dado.- Dijo Hiroki pensativo.- ¿Deberíamos llamar a su maestra para ver si está bien?

\- No, Hiro-san.- Negó Nowaki.- Le avergonzaríamos delante de sus compañeros. Además, si pasa algo nos llamarán.

\- Tienes razón.- Suspiró Hiroki.

\- Bueno, dos noches solitos.- Le dijo Nowaki sonriendo.- ¿Tienes algo en mente?

\- No en especial.- Respondió el mayor.- ¿Y tú?

\- He alquilado una película en la que hay bastantes escenas de sexo y nada de dibujos.

\- ¿Existen películas que no son de dibujitos?- Dijo Hiroki haciendo reír al otro, quien posó sus manos en la cintura del castaño.

\- ¿Sabes qué más tengo en mente, Hiro-san?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hacerte el amor sin miedo a que nos escuchen.- Después de decir eso, Nowaki besó sus labios de forma tierna. El beso se hizo más intenso y Nowaki pasó su lengua por los labios del otro, quien abrió la boca sin pensarlo para dejarle entrar. Hiroki pasó sus manos por la nuca y el pelo de su pareja, acariciándolo y atrayéndolo más hacia él. Nowaki, sin romper aquel beso, fue bajando sus manos lentamente, dando un ligero apretón cuando llegó al culo de Hiroki, quien gimió suavemente en su boca. Continuó bajando las manos un poco más y elevó al profesor cogiéndole por las piernas.

\- ¿Me llevas a la cama?- Preguntó Hiroki en un susurró.

\- No puedo esperar tanto.- Respondió Nowaki y lo tumbó sobre el sofá, situándose encima del profesor. Hiroki comenzó a acariciar el abdomen del menor y lentamente le fue subiendo la camiseta con la intención de quitársela. Nowaki alzó los brazos para facilitar la tarea y, cuando su torso estuvo desnudo, las manos de Hiroki fueron directamente a su bragueta. El pediatra le sonrió.- Veo que tú también estás ansioso.

\- Han sido dos semanas.- Se limitó a decir el profesor mientras colaba su mano por debajo de la ropa interior de Nowaki.

\- Diecisiete días para ser exactos.- Dijo Nowaki mientras Hiroki comenzaba a masturbarlo. El médico besaba, succionaba y mordía la piel del cuello del otro, ya que sabía que ese tipo de contacto volvía loco al profesor.- Te deseo, Hiro-san.- Nowaki le desabrochó la camisa y se la quitó con rapidez dejando a la vista sus pezones, con los que el médico se puso a jugar, arrancándole gemidos a Hiroki.

\- Nowa...Nowaki, no aguanto más.- Dijo el profesor con voz suplicante. Nowaki se sentía igual, por lo que no dudó en desnudarle por completo y también se deshizo de sus pantalones y ropa interior, quedando ambos desnudos.

Hiroki continuaba acostado sobre el sofá y, al ver que su pareja ya estaba lista, se abrió de piernas dejando expuesta su entrada. Nowaki le admiró durante unos segundos haciéndole sonrojar levemente para después colocarse sobre sus piernas y comenzar a lamer su entrada. Los gemidos de Hiroki resonaron en toda la estancia, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no debía contenerse, estaban solos y nadie podía escucharles. Nowaki reemplazó su boca por sus dedos, metiendo primero uno y al poco tiempo otro. Al meter el tercero, observó que aquella cavidad ya estaba completamente lista para lo que iba a suceder.

\- Espera.- Le dijo Hiroki entre jadeos. Nowaki iba a metérsela ya pero paró al escuchar aquel reclamo.- Me apetece ponerme yo arriba.- Nowaki asintió sonriendo e invirtieron posiciones. Hiroki se acomodó encima de su novio y se sentó sobre su pene lentamente, penetrándose con cuidado. Nowaki le agarró de la cintura y se incorporó un poco para besar a Hiroki en los labios.

\- Me encantas.- Le susurró el médico al oído y Hiroki comenzó a cabalgarle. El ritmo fue aumentando poco a poco y el profesor le clavó las uñas en los hombros a Nowaki, quien no soltaba las caderas de su novio, con la intención de intensificar más las embestidas.- Te amo, Hiro-san.

\- Yo también te...- Comenzó a decir Hiroki pero un gemido le interrumpió la frase, Nowaki le había dado justo en ese punto que tan loco le volvía.- ¡Dios!

Estuvieron un rato en esa posición y cuando Nowaki sentía que estaban a punto de llegar, alzó a Hiroki de las caderas sacando completamente su pene de él. Hiroki le miró con reproche, ya que estaba a nada de correrse.

\- Todavía no, Hiro-san.- Le susurró mientras le recostaba en el sofá y se ponía sobre él. Le agarró una pierna y se la puso sobre el hombro y, sin decir una palabra, le embistió lo más hondo que pudo haciéndole gemir. Embistió unas cuantas veces más y Hiroki se vino gritando el nombre del médico, Nowaki le siguió pocos segundos después.- Eres increíble, amor mío.

\- Ha estado muy bien.- Asintió Hiroki mientras Nowaki salía de él.- Te amo.

\- Y yo a ti, Hiro-san.- Se besaron y se quedaron un rato desnudos en el sofá, uno encima del otro.

\- Habrá que hacer la cena.- Comentó Hiroki.- Pero tendremos que ducharnos antes.

\- ¿Juntos, Hiro-san?- Nowaki le miró ilusionado.

\- Acabaremos más sucios…

\- Un día es un día.- Nowaki le besó el hombro y Hiroki asintió. Tardaron unos diez minutos en levantarse del sofá y dirigirse al baño, donde estuvieron más rato del esperado.

A la mañana siguiente, Hiroki se despertó antes que Nowaki. Se sentía algo cansado ya que lo habían hecho tres veces el día anterior, cosa que no ocurría desde hacía años. Fue al baño y después comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Nowaki se levantó pocos minutos después y se acercó a darle un beso de buenos días a su pareja.

\- Eres un cochino.- Le dijo Hiroki después de aquel beso. Nowaki le miró extrañado.

\- ¿Por qué, Hiro-san?

\- Anoche no tiraste de la cadena.

\- Pero si fuiste tú el último en ir al baño, Hiro-san.- Le dijo Nowaki.- Y has sido el primero en ir esta mañana. Yo todavía no he ido.

\- Pues habrás ido durante la noche porque yo siempre tiro de la cadena.

\- Y yo también, Hiro-san. Es Masu-chan quien no tira nunca de la cadena.

\- Masuyo no está así que no tienes a quien echarle la culpa.

\- Pero Hiro-san...- Comenzó a decir Nowaki y Hiroki decidió cambiar de tema.

\- Hay un táper en la nevera con lasaña.- Le dijo el profesor.- Yo he cogido uno con arroz, pero si prefieres el de arroz lo cambiamos.

\- Gracias, Hiro-san pero hoy comeré en la cafetería del hospital.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Me gusta lo que hay hoy.- Respondió Nowaki sonriendo.- Vendrás hoy pronto del trabajo, ¿no?

\- Lo intentaré. ¿Tenemos plan?

\- Sí, el mismo de ayer.- Dijo Nowaki besándolo y agarrándolo del culo.

\- En ese caso volveré nada más acabar las clases.

\- Ese es mi Hiro-san.

La mañana pasó bastante tranquila para Hiroki, por algún motivo que desconocía, Miyagi se estaba comportando últimamente y ya casi no le molestaba. Acabó de trabajar y volvió a su casa con muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con Nowaki. Aunque le agradaba aquella vida en pareja, no podía dejar de pensar en su pequeño y en las ganas que tenía de verlo.

Cuando llegó a casa, Nowaki también acababa de volver del trabajo y se estaba cambiando de ropa. Al ver al profesor, se acercó sonriendo para darle un beso de bienvenida.

\- Ayer al final no vimos la peli. ¿Te apetece verla ahora?- Le preguntó Nowaki mientras Hiroki caminaba hacia la nevera para beber un poco de agua fresca.

\- De acuerdo.- Asintió el mayor.- Al final te has llevado la lasaña, ¿no?

\- No, he comido en la cafetería.- Respondió Nowaki y Hiroki le miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Y qué has hecho con ella?

\- ¿Con la lasaña? Pues nada, no la he tocado.

\- ¿Por qué me mientes?

\- No te miento, Hiro-san.

\- ¡Claro, le habrán salido patas y se habrá ido sola!- Exclamó Hiroki y Nowaki decidió no responder nada, quería pasar una tarde agradable con su pareja y sabía que era mejor permanecer callado. El profesor bebió y se dirigió al baño.- ¡Nowaki, otra vez!

\- ¿Ahora qué he hecho, Hiro-san?- Preguntó el médico caminando hacia el baño.

\- ¡La cadena!

\- La he tirado esta mañana.

\- Pues se te habrá olvidado ahora.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Que no, Hiro-san, que no he sido yo.

\- ¿Entonces quién ha sido?- Le preguntó el castaño cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Vienen los duendes a comerse nuestra comida y mear en nuestro váter?

\- Te juro que no he sido yo.

\- Pues yo tampoco he sido.- Dijo Hiroki y tiró de la cadena.- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Llamamos a un exorcista?

\- Vamos a olvidarnos de esto, ¿de acuerdo?- Le pidió Nowaki y Hiroki asintió suspirando.- ¿Por qué no nos metemos mano mientras vemos la peli?

\- Espero que sea buena la peli.- Comentó Hiroki con un amago de sonrisa.

\- Eso es lo de menos, lo importante es la compañía.- Nowaki iba a besar a Hiroki cuando sonó el timbre. El profesor resopló frustrado y fue a abrir.

\- Hola, Misaki, ¿qué tal?- Saludó Hiroki y le dejó pasar.

\- Bien. Hoy he acabado antes del trabajo y he decidido pasar para ver cómo está Masu-chan.- Comentó Misaki sonriendo.- Le he traído el último manga que he editado.

\- Muchas gracias, Misaki, pero Masu-chan está de excursión.- Dijo Hiroki mientras entraban en el salón, donde les estaba esperando Nowaki. Misaki le miró muy extrañado.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Masu-chan no habló con vosotros?- Hiroki y Nowaki negaron y el rostro de Misaki reflejó mucha preocupación.- ¿Entonces no está aquí?

\- Está en la excursión.- Dijo Nowaki.

\- No, no, no.- Negó Misaki.- Le han expulsado tres días y no puede ir a la excursión.

\- ¿QUÉ?- Exclamó Hiroki.

\- Entonces, ¿nuestro hijo está por cualquier parte?- Preguntó Nowaki y entonces Hiroki reparó en ello. Si Masuyo no estaba en la excursión, ¿dónde demonios estaba? Se sintió muy angustiado.

\- Voy a llamar a la policía.- Dijo Hiroki muy decidido.- Mi niño no puede andar solo por ahí.

\- Yo llamaré a Usagi-san para que nos ayude a buscarlo.

\- Puede que esté en casa de algún amigo, aunque si están todos en la excursión...- Nowaki no terminó aquella frase pues se escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Masuyo abrirse. Los tres adultos se giraron a mirar al pequeño, quien estaba cabizbajo y con cara de pena.

\- ¡Masuyo!- Exclamó Hiroki y corrió a abrazarle.- Vaya susto nos has dado…

\- Masu-chan, ya íbamos a llamar a la policía.- Dijo Nowaki agachándose para también abrazarle. Hiroki se separó del niño y le miró muy enfadado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí y no en la excursión?- Le preguntó el profesor cruzándose de brazos. Nowaki también le miró con gesto serio.

\- Lo siento.- Dijo Masuyo sin mirarles.- Como no podía ir a la excursión me he quedado en casa escondido. He sido yo quien se ha comido la lasaña y quien no ha tirado de la cadena.

\- Misterio resuelto.- Murmuró Nowaki.

\- ¿Te han expulsado? ¿Es eso cierto?

\- Sí, papi.- Asintió el niño. Hiroki iba a gritarle lo mucho que le había decepcionado, pero el pequeño se echó a llorar y no fue capaz de alzarle la voz, se le formó un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abrazarle.

\- ¿Por qué? Tú eres un buen niño...- Dijo Nowaki con voz calmada.

\- Hay...hay un niño que se mete conmigo y me cansé...y le pegué.- Explicó el niño sin parar de llorar.

\- ¿Se mete contigo? ¿Por qué?- Quiso saber Nowaki, muy sorprendiendo ante tal noticia.

\- Dice que soy raro porque...porque tengo dos papás...y dice...dice que me gustan los chicos.

\- Ese niño es imbécil.- Se le escapó a Misaki, quien observaba la escena un poco alejado de ellos. Hiroki sentía mucha rabia, no iba a permitir que un niño molestara a su hijo de esa forma. Al día siguiente iría a hablar con el director para asegurarse de que aquel niño recibía un buen castigo.

Hiroki cogió a Masuyo en brazos y le limpió las lágrimas.

\- Masu-chan, cielo, necesito que te tranquilices.- Le dijo Hiroki con dulzura.- Papá y yo nos aseguraremos de que ese niño no vuelva a molestarte.

\- No es sólo él...- Murmuró el pequeño.

\- ¿Más niños se meten contigo?- Preguntó Nowaki.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y se lo has dicho al profe?- Preguntó Misaki acercándose a ellos.

\- No soy un chivato.

\- Pero esas cosas hay que contarlas.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Deberías haberlo dicho en el cole y deberías habérnoslo contado. Papá y yo necesitamos saber este tipo de cosas para poder ayudarte.

\- No quería preocuparos.

\- Nos preocupa más ver que sufres y no saber por qué.- Le dijo Nowaki.

\- Lo siento.

\- No es tu culpa, cariño.- Dijo Hiroki.- No deberían pasar estas cosas. Pero ya no debes preocuparte por eso porque lo vamos a solucionar.

\- Gracias, papi.- Le dijo Masuyo abrazándole y después se dirigió a su tío.- Siento haberte mentido, tío Misaki.

\- Renacuajo, yo a ti te lo perdono todo.- Misaki le acarició la cabeza y el niño le sonrió.- Por cierto, te he traído el último manga que he editado.- Su tío se agachó para susurrarle al oído.- Es un poco sangriento, que no te lo vea tu padre.

\- ¡Gracias, tío!

\- Bueno, yo me voy a marchar para comprobar que Usagi-san siga con vida.- Dijo Misaki después de haberle dado el manga a Masuyo. Se acercó un poco a hablar con los dos adultos mientras el pequeño inspeccionaba el regalo.- Lo siento, debería haber hablado con vosotros. Masu-chan vino a casa y nos contó que le habían expulsado por pegarle a un niño, no nos dijo por qué le había pegado. Le reñí en ese momento e iba a llamaros pero Masu-chan me rogó que no os dijera nada, quería ser él quien os lo contara. No os lo dije porque le creí, lo lamento. Pensé en llamaros para ver cómo os lo habíais tomado, pero Usagi-san me dijo que le estaba dando demasiada importancia a una chiquillada...

\- No te tortures, Misaki.- Le sonrió Nowaki.- Lo importante es que Masu-chan está bien.

\- Eso es cierto.- Dijo Misaki.- Me voy ya. Hasta pronto.

\- ¡Adiós, tío Misaki!

Misaki se marchó dejando a la familia a solas. Nowaki y Hiroki se sentaron en el sofá y Masuyo se puso a leer aquel manga en el suelo. Hiroki no podía quitarse aquella preocupación de encima, estaba deseando que llegara el día siguiente para ir al colegio de Masuyo.

\- Masu-chan, papá y yo tenemos que hablar contigo.- Dijo Hiroki llamando la atención de Nowaki y del más pequeño.

\- ¿Me vais a reñir?

\- No.- Negó el profesor.- Es sobre las cosas que te ha dicho ese niño. Verás, por desgracia, hay gente que no entiende que dos hombres se quieran de la forma en que papá y yo lo hacemos.

\- Como la abuela.- Comentó Masuyo.

\- Exacto. Esto nos va a seguir pasando, estoy seguro de eso, pero no quiero que pienses que nuestra familia es rara o que tú eres raro porque no es así. No hay nada malo en ti, cielo, ni en papá, ni en mí.- Le dijo Hiroki.- No te voy a decir que no dejes que lo que piensen los demás te afecte porque sé que es imposible, cuando una persona a la que quieres no te acepta tal y como eres duele.

\- ¿Por eso lloraste el día en que vimos a la abuela?

\- Sí, cielo, me pone muy triste que la abuela no pueda formar parte de nuestras vidas.- Respondió Hiroki.- Pero te tengo a ti y a papá y eso me pone inmensamente feliz.

\- Te lo hemos dicho muchas veces y te lo repetiremos siempre; nosotros tres nos queremos y eso es lo único que importa.- Le dijo Nowaki. Masuyo sonrió pero de repente se quedó pensativo.- ¿Ocurre algo, Masu-chan?

\- ¿Os puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- Claro, cielo.- Asintió Hiroki y el pequeño estuvo unos segundos callados, como pensando qué decir.

\- ¿El sexo duele?- Hiroki y Nowaki le miraron muy sorprendidos, sin poder creer lo que les acababa de preguntar su hijo. Y entonces Hiroki recordó que el día anterior lo habían hecho tres veces sin pudor alguno al pensar que estaban solos.

\- Nos escuchaste.- Murmuró Hiroki tapándose la cara con las manos y sintiendo mucha vergüenza.

\- Sí.

\- Vaya, lo siento mucho.- Le dijo Nowaki con una risa nerviosa.- Papi y yo creíamos que no estabas y nos dejamos llevar.

\- Pero...¿le haces daño a papi?- Masuyo miró a Nowaki con cierta desconfianza y el pediatra negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

\- ¡No, no! ¡Te prometo que a papi le gusta!

\- Pero yo le oí gritar mucho.

\- Jamás le haría daño a Hiro-san.

\- Masu-chan, no me gusta nada esta conversación.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Pero para que te quedes más tranquilo te diré que no gritaba de dolor. Se puede gritar por muchos motivos.

\- Pero…

\- Eres aún muy pequeño, Masu-chan.- Dijo Hiroki.- No quiero que pienses que el sexo es un tema tabú pero vamos a dejarlo para dentro de unos años, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Entonces es tema tabú pero sólo durante unos años?- Preguntó Nowaki.

\- Calla.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Pero en el cole ya hemos dado la reproducción.- Dijo Masuyo pensativo.- Aunque no nos han explicado cómo lo hacen dos hombres…

\- ¿Y dos mujeres?.- Preguntó Nowaki.

\- ¡Nowaki, por favor!

\- Lo siento, Hiro-san, tenía curiosidad.

\- ¿No sabes cómo lo hacen dos mujeres?- Dijo Hiroki extrañado.

\- Sí. Tenía curiosidad por si se lo habían explicado en el cole.

\- ¿Me vais a responder?- Preguntó Masuyo al ver que era ignorado.

\- No necesitas saber cómo lo hacen dos hombres.- Se limitó a decir el profesor.- Venga, a bañarte que ayer te libraste.

\- ¿Puede bañarse alguien conmigo?

\- Hoy me toca hacer a mí la cena, Hiro-san. Báñate tú con Masu-chan.

\- ¿Y si nos bañamos los tres?- Propuso el niño ilusionado.

\- Ya no cabemos los tres en esa bañera.- Negó Hiroki.- Has crecido.

\- Venga, Hiro-san, si nos apretamos cabemos.

\- ¡Ni hablar!

\- Hiro-san, será un momento en familia.

\- ¡Qué no!

\- A Masu-chan le hace mucha ilusión.

\- Nowaki…

\- Yo te ayudo a desnudarte, Hiro-san.

\- ¡Definitivamente no!

\- ¡Yo ya estoy desnudo!- Exclamó Masuyo saliendo del baño.

\- ¡Qué rápido!- Rió Nowaki.- No llenes mucho la bañera o cuando nos metamos los tres se saldrá el agua.

\- No vamos a meternos los tres.- Negó Hiroki y Nowaki lo cargó y lo llevó hasta el baño. Hiroki desistió, le vendría bien relajarse un poco con su familia, al fin y al cabo al día siguiente tenía que ir al colegio de su hijo a quejarse.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado, al final me ha quedado el capítulo más largo de lo normal. No tenía pensado escribir lemon para este fic pero ha surgido...**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por leer. Se agradecen opiniones para saber si os está gustando el fic o no.**

**¡Un abrazo! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente de la excursión. Hiroki fue al día siguiente a hablar con el director pero la cosa no fue bien. El director justificó el comportamiento de aquellos niños y Hiroki entró en cólera, como resultado le prohibieron volver a acercarse a aquel colegio.

Hiroki se negaba a que Nowaki fuera el único que podía participar en la vida escolar de su hijo, por lo que ambos padres tomaron la decisión de cambiar a Masuyo de colegio. El niño no se lo había tomado muy bien. Era cierto que en aquel colegio había gente que se metía con él, pero también era cierto que tenía amigos y no quería separarse de ellos.

\- Harás nuevos amigos.- Le dijo Hiroki mientras cenaban. El niño se cruzó de brazos sin probar bocado.

\- Masu-chan, come algo.- Pidió Nowaki de forma amable y Masuyo negó con la cabeza.

\- Papi, por favor, no me hagas ir a otro cole.- El niño le miró con ojos suplicantes.

\- Lo siento, no puede ser.

\- Hiro-san, ¿me ayudas a traer el postre?

\- Pero si acabamos de empezar a cenar.- Le dijo Hiroki sorprendido

\- Vamos, Hiro-san.- Los adultos se levantaron y fueron a la cocina. Hiroki se dirigió a la nevera para sacar el postre pero Nowaki le paró con su mano.- Masu-chan lo está pasando mal.

\- Ya lo sé, pero es un niño muy sociable, le irá bien en el nuevo colegio.- Se limitó a decir Hiroki.

\- ¿Por qué no te disculpas con el director?

\- ¿Por qué iba a disculparme? ¿Por defender a mi hijo?- Hiroki le miró con cierto enfado.- ¡Ni hablar!

\- A él le gusta ese colegio.

\- Bueno, pues a mí no me gusta y nosotros somos sus padres, nuestra opinión vale más que la suya.

\- No estoy de acuerdo, Hiro-san. Será él quien deba asistir a ese colegio.

\- Nowaki, no es sólo porque me hayan prohibido volver a pisar ese colegio.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Es que no me gusta que Masuyo vaya a un colegio donde a su director le dé exactamente igual que otros niños se metan con él.

\- Pero es que está tan triste...

\- A mí tampoco me gusta verle así, pero ya verás como el cambio será para mejor.- Dijo Hiroki.

Volvieron al comedor donde se encontraba Masuyo, quien se había puesto a llorar. Nowaki suspiró y miró con cierto reproche a Hiroki, quien fue a abrazar a su hijo.

\- Cielo, no llores, todo va a ir bien.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Estoy seguro de que este cole te gustará más, ya lo verás.

\- ¿Por qué me castigas?- Le preguntó el niño sin parar de llorar.- Ya pedí perdón por esconderme en mi habitación.

\- Esto no es ningún castigo. Te hemos cambiado de colegio porque creemos que es lo mejor para ti.- Hiroki le dio un beso en la frente y le limpió las lágrimas.- Ya verás como mañana va todo bien.

\- No quiero ir.

\- Yo iré contigo, no estarás solo.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Papá, por favor, no me hagas ir.- Le pidió Masuyo a Nowaki. El médico miró a Hiroki con semblante serio y no le dijo nada al pequeño.- Papá, por favor...

\- Cielo, los comienzos son duros pero estoy seguro de que te encantará ir a ese cole.- Le dijo Hiroki.

Hiroki consiguió tranquilizar un poco a su hijo, aunque no logró que comiera nada. Poco tiempo después el pequeño se fue a dormir y sus padres también se prepararon para acostarse. Hiroki ya estaba metido en la cama leyendo el último libro que se había comprado. Nowaki entró en el dormitorio sin decir nada y cogió una almohada y una manta. Hiroki le miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Hoy dormiré en el sofá, Hiro-san.

\- Nowaki, sé que estás disgustado pero...

\- Me apetece dormir solo.- Le interrumpió el médico y salió de la habitación. Hiroki suspiró fastidiado y apagó la luz para intentar coger el sueño. Pasaron un par de horas en las que Hiroki no consiguió dormirse. Echaba de menos la compañía de Nowaki y no podía dejar de pensar en si su hijo estaría descansando bien.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Nowaki encendió la lamparita al verle pasar por el salón hacia la habitación de su hijo pero no dijo nada. Hiroki abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio que Masuyo estaba hecho un ovillo y que temblaba ligeramente.

\- Masu-chan, ¿me dejas dormir contigo?- El niño se incorporó un poco y miró a su padre con sorpresa. La cara del pequeño estaba empapada de tanto llorar y esa imagen partió el corazón del profesor. El menor se hizo a un lado y le dejó hueco en la cama. Hiroki se tumbó y Masuyo se apoyó sobre su pecho abrazándolo, Hiroki comenzó a acariciar su pelo.

\- Papá se ha enfadado contigo por mi culpa.- Comentó el niño.

\- No, no está enfadado y mucho menos por tu culpa. Se siente mal porque no le gusta verte tan triste.- Le dijo Hiroki.- A mí me pasa igual, por eso no podía dormir.

\- Tengo miedo.

\- Ya lo sé, cielo. Los cambios asustan a todo el mundo pero lo importante es que no estarás solo, papá y yo estaremos contigo.

\- ¿Me acompañaréis los dos?- Preguntó el pequeño.

\- Sí.- Respondió Nowaki, quien estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.- E iremos a recogerte los dos.

\- Papá, ¿no te has enfadado con papi?

\- Claro que no.- Le sonrió el médico caminando hacia la cama.- ¿Cómo voy a enfadarme con papi sólo por preocuparse por ti?

\- Ya pero como papi pegó al director...

\- No llegué a pegarle.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- ¿Recuerdas el documental que vimos hace poco, Masu-chan?- Preguntó Nowaki sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

\- ¿El de los leones?

\- Ese mismo.- Asintió Nowaki sonriendo.- Pues papi es como una de esas leonas, si ve que alguien va a tocar a su cachorro, él ataca sin pensarlo.

\- Vaya comparación.- Comentó Hiroki riendo suavemente.

Estuvieron hablando un rato hasta que Masuyo cayó rendido, Hiroki decidió dormir aquella noche con él por si se despertaba en algún momento y Nowaki recogió las cosas del sofá para pasar la noche en su cama.

A la mañana siguiente, Masuyo estaba nervioso y poco hablador. Ambos padres salieron con él y se dirigieron al nuevo colegio, que se encontraba algo más alejado que el antiguo.

Llegaron a la puerta y Masuyo frenó en seco, soltándose de las manos de sus padres.

\- Creo que prefiero entrar solo.- Los dos adultos le miraron extrañados.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Masu-chan?- Preguntó Nowaki.

\- Sí, no quiero que vean que me habéis acompañado.- Dijo el niño.

\- ¿Entonces venimos a por ti?

\- Sí, papá, pero esperadme en la calle de al lado.- Dijo Masuyo y entró rápidamente en el colegio.

\- ¿Ya se avergüenza de nosotros? No esperaba que pasara eso tan pronto...- Murmuró Hiroki todavía sorprendido.- ¿Ya está en la edad del pavo?

\- No, Hiro-san.- Rió el médico al ver la cara de su pareja.- Yo creo que sólo está nervioso y quiere causar buena impresión.

\- ¿Y nosotros no damos buena impresión?

\- No te lo tomes como algo personal, Hiro-san.

Cuando llegó el momento de ir a recoger a Masuyo, Nowaki pasó a buscar a Hiroki a la universidad y de allí fueron a por su hijo. Le esperaron en la calle de al lado como habían acordado.

\- ¡Papi! ¡Papá!- Exclamó Masuyo corriendo hacia ellos y abrazándolos.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido, cielo?- Le preguntó Hiroki. Masuyo le dio una mano a cada uno de sus padres y caminaron juntos hacia su casa.

\- He hecho una amiga.- Respondió el pequeño sonriendo.- Se llama Kiko y es un poco mandona, pero muy simpática. También le gusta nadar, como a mí.

\- Eso es genial, Masu-chan.- Sonrió Nowaki.- ¿Y que tal tu maestro?

\- Himura-sensei es muy joven y lleva el pelo largo.

\- ¿No será un perroflauta?

\- ¡Hiro-san!- Dijo Nowaki riendo.- No seas antiguo.

\- No sé si tiene perro, le preguntaré mañana.- Dijo Masuyo haciendo reír a sus padres.

\- Entonces ha ido bien, ¿no?

\- Sí, papi, ya no tengo miedo.- Le dijo el niño a Hiroki, quien le sonrió y le dio un suave apretón en la mano.

\- Me alegro mucho, Masu-chan.

\- Hoy has sido muy valiente.- Nowaki acarició su cabeza.- Papi y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

\- No ha sido para tanto...- El pequeño se sonrojó un poco y decidió cambiar de tema.- Cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿puedo llamar al tío Misaki? Quiero contarle mi primer día.

\- Claro.

\- ¿Y puedo quedarme este fin de semana a dormir en su casa?

\- Lo que digan los tíos.- Dijo Nowaki.

Después de ver a Masuyo feliz con su nuevo colegio, Hiroki se encontraba más tranquilo. Jamás lo diría en voz alta pero se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido con el director, tal vez se le fue la mano defendiendo a su hijo aunque, al contrario de lo que los demás decían, no literalmente. No llegó a ponerle la mano encima a aquel imbécil, pero sí que le gritó y le insultó. No quería dar un mal ejemplo a su hijo pero tampoco iba a permitir ese tipo de actitud en la persona que se suponía que era la responsable del centro. Hiroki esperaba más seriedad y compromiso por parte del director de un colegio.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**Espero que os haya gustado. El capítulo ha sido cortito pero os prometo que mañana o el miércoles subo el siguiente.**

**En el próximo capítulo aparecerá bastante la pareja romántica y Masuyo ya tendrá doce años, vamos, que hará seis años que lo adoptaron.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Un abrazo :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Hacía años que no vivían un agosto tan caluroso, estaban pasando tanto calor que Hiroki no dejaba que Nowaki se pusiera cariñoso con él. Masuyo, quien ya tenía doce años y estaba a punto de comenzar la secundaria, también debía de estar pasando mucho calor pues se paseaba por la casa en ropa interior, para disgusto de su padre.

\- No te lo voy a volver a repetir.- Le dijo Hiroki frunciendo el ceño.

\- Hace calor.- Se quejó Masuyo.

\- Vístete, no somos salvajes.

\- La ropa me da calor.

\- ¡Pues te aguantas!- Exclamó el profesor.- No puedes ir en calzoncillos por la casa.

\- ¿Por qué no?- Quiso saber el menor mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

\- ¿Y si viene alguna visita?

\- Pero si nunca viene nadie.

\- Pues Akihiko está a punto de llegar, así que ponte algo de ropa.

\- Hay confianza con el tío Akihiko.- Se limitó a decir Masuyo ignorando a su padre. Hiroki fue a decirle algo más pero sonó el timbre y caminó hacia la entrada.

\- Hola, Akihiko.- Saludó cuando abrió. El escritor entró en la estancia y se quitó las gafas de sol.

\- He venido a por lo mío.

\- No me hables como si fuera tu camello.- Dijo Hiroki y bajó la voz para que su hijo no le escuchara desde la sala.- Masuyo está un poco insoportable últimamente y…

\- Eso son las hormonas, te quedan años y años de aguantar ese calvario.

-...y no me hace caso, ¿podrías hacer algún comentario sobre que no es muy civilizado ir en ropa interior? A ver si así le da vergüenza y se tapa un poco.

\- Por supuesto, no te preocupes que esto lo soluciono yo.- Dijo Akihiko sonriendo y ambos pasaron a la sala. El escritor miró a su sobrino, quien le saludó con la mano.- Masu-chan, veo que vas fresquito.

\- Es que hace mucho calor.

\- Y tanto, yo suelo ir completamente desnudo por casa.- Le dijo el escritor ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su amigo. El niño sonrió.- Así que ya sabes, gayumbos fuera que tu culo también tiene derecho a refrescarse.

\- Dudo mucho que Misaki te deje ir en bolas por la casa.- Comentó Hiroki mientras entraba en su dormitorio a por lo que había ido su amigo.

\- Le encanta verme desnudo, siempre acabamos haciéndolo.

\- ¡No digas esas cosas delante del niño que me lo traumatizas!- Hiroki volvió cargando una caja grande envuelta en papel de regalo.

\- Por cierto, ¿y tu hombre?- Preguntó Akihiko cogiendo aquella caja.

\- No le llames así…

\- Papá está trabajando.- Dijo Masuyo.- ¿Qué es eso?

\- El regalo de Misaki.- Respondió el escritor.- Voy a aprovechar que se ha ido a comer con Takahiro para meterlo en casa, así esta noche se lo doy.

\- ¿Takahiro no va a la cena?- Preguntó Hiroki sorprendido.

\- Sí, también vendrá a la cena pero quería pasar tiempo a solas con su hermanito.- Dijo Akihiko.- No lleva bien que Misaki cumpla ya los treinta.

\- Vaya complejo de hermano tiene.- Comentó Hiroki riendo.

Aquel día era el cumpleaños de Misaki y lo iban a celebrar con una cena en su casa. Habían invitado a Takahiro y su familia, a ellos tres y a unos compañeros del trabajo de Misaki. Iba a ser algo íntimo porque el editor no quería celebrarlo a lo grande.

Llegaron un poco antes de la hora acordada. Misaki fue quien les abrió y Masuyo se abalanzó sobre él. Hiroki no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos. Últimamente su hijo estaba algo distante con él, sabía que era cosa de la edad pero el ver que con Misaki seguía comportándose como siempre le había dolido.

Hiroki le dio un abrazo a Misaki y le felicitó por su cumpleaños, acto seguido Nowaki hizo lo mismo. Akihiko se encontraba en la sala bebiendo.

\- Has conseguido que se ponga algo de ropa.- Comentó el escritor.

\- Ha costado.- Se limitó a decir Hiroki entrando en la estancia.

\- ¿De qué habláis?- Quiso saber Misaki mientras todos se iban sentando en el sofá y los sillones.

\- Masu-chan está atravesando una fase nudista.- Explicó Akihiko riendo.

\- No soy un nudista, simplemente hace calor.- Dijo Masuyo frunciendo el ceño.

\- Tu tío hace igual.- Le dijo Misaki y en ese momento volvieron a llamar al timbre. El editor, quien todavía no se había sentado, fue a abrir.- ¡Nii-chan!

\- ¡Misaki!- Exclamó Takahiro abrazándole.- ¡No me puedo creer que mi hermanito sea un treintañero!

\- Y se han visto esta mañana.- Le susurró Akihiko a Hiroki.

\- ¡Tío!- Gritó Mahiro abrazando también a Misaki e intentando apartar a su padre.

\- Dejad ya al pobre Misaki.- Dijo Manami, quien cargaba en brazos a una niña pequeña. Padre e hijo soltaron al editor y éste fue a darle un abrazo a su cuñada, para después coger en brazos a la niña.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Ami-chan?- Preguntó Misaki mientras su familia entraba y se acomodaba.

\- ¡Bien!

\- No sabía que teníais otra hija.- Le dijo Nowaki a Takahiro.

\- Sí, es que hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. Se llama Ami y tiene dos años y medio.

\- Hiro-san, ¿podemos adoptar a una niña?

\- ¡No!- Exclamó Masuyo haciendo reír a todos.

\- Masu-chan, creo que aún no os conocéis. Este es mi sobrino Mahiro, es de tu edad.- Les presentó Misaki sin soltar a su sobrina. Los dos niños se saludaron algo incómodos pero poco tiempo después salieron a la terraza a jugar.

Los otros dos invitados llegaron con un poco de retraso debido a un atasco y, cuando estuvieron todos, comenzaron a cenar. Hablaron de todo un poco y el tiempo pasó rápido. Después del postre, los dos niños desaparecieron y Ami se puso a jugar con Nowaki, mientras que los demás seguían en la mesa hablando.

\- Masuyo está un poco rebelde últimamente.- Comentó Hiroki.- Pero sólo conmigo, con Nowaki sigue igual que siempre.

\- Seguro que es una fase, se le acabará pasando.- Dijo Takahiro.- Mahiro también me ignora mucho, nunca me hace caso, pero a su madre siempre le obedece.

\- Mi hija tuvo una fase rebelde pero fue a los dieciséis.- Dijo ese tal Kirishima, quien era jefe y amigo de Misaki.

\- Echarse novio no cuenta como fase rebelde.

\- Takafumi, para mí sí.

\- No le hagáis caso.- Dijo Yokozawa.- Hiyori pasaba menos tiempo en casa y para él eso es una fase rebelde.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora que va a empezar la universidad?- Le preguntó Misaki.

\- Llorar.- Respondió Kirishima.

\- Masu-chan sólo tiene doce años.- Dijo Nowaki quien estaba en el suelo junto con Ami.- La cosa irá a peor.

\- Gracias por los ánimos.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- ¿Habéis pensando en enviarle a algún campamento? Así se despejará un poco.- Preguntó Takahiro.- Mahiro irá a uno la semana que viene, puedo preguntar si aún tienen plazas.

\- Gracias pero no creo que Masuyo quiera ir a un campamento.- Dijo Hiroki.- Además, tiene que seguir entrenando.

\- Puede que le venga bien, Hiro-san.- Dijo Nowaki.- Y no pasará nada porque no vaya a natación durante una semana.

\- Hiroki, debes cortar ya el cordón umbilical.- Le dijo Akihiko.

\- ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Que tengo a mi hijo mimado?

\- No, que no te gusta separarte de él.

\- ¡Normal que no! ¡Es mi hijo!- Exclamó Hiroki cruzándose de brazos. No era tan raro querer pasar tiempo con su hijo y más cuando dentro de poco se le acababan las vacaciones.

\- Hiro-san, tranquilo…

\- Nii-chan.- Dijo la pequeña.

\- Mahiro está fuera con Masuyo.- Le dijo su madre.

\- Nii-chan.- Repitó Ami.

\- ¿Quieres ir con tu hermanito?- Le preguntó el profesor y la niña asintió. Hiroki, para sorpresa de los demás, se levantó y caminó hacia la pequeña que estaba junto a Nowaki, para cargarla en brazos.- Vamos a ver que hacen estos niños.

Hiroki salió del salón donde estaban todos y caminó por un pasillo para llegar a la terraza, donde suponía que estaba su hijo con Mahiro. Los dos niños charlaban y reían tranquilamente y a Hiroki le supo mal interrumpirles.

Les observó desde el otro lado de la puerta de cristal, le encantaba ver a Masuyo así de relajado. Desde hacía unos meses que lo único que hacían era discutir, Hiroki era consciente que en parte era culpa suya pues no le pasaba una y casi siempre le estaba riñendo. Con Nowaki era diferente, también tenía de vez en cuando algún desacuerdo con Masuyo pero el médico sabía manejar la situación mejor que él y no solía entrar al trapo. Tal vez por eso Masuyo seguía siendo cariñoso con Nowaki. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que su hijo le dio un beso o un abrazo? No lo recordaba pero ya hacía meses.

Una pequeña mano se apoyó en su mejilla y le sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a Ami, quien le sonreía mientras le tocaba la cara y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Pensó en lo que había dicho Nowaki sobre volver a adoptar y por un segundo no le pareció tan mala idea, pero luego volvió a la realidad. Si con cuarenta años ya le estaba costando criar a un preadolescente, no quería imaginarse lo mucho que le costaría con cincuenta y pico. Además, sabía que Masuyo nunca había querido tener hermanos.

\- Hiro-san.- Se giró y vio a Nowaki con cara de preocupación.- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Echo de menos a nuestro hijo.- Le dijo Hiroki y abrazó a Ami haciéndole cosquillas.- ¿Por qué tienen que crecer? Ojalá se quedaran así para siempre.

\- Nuestro hijo te quiere.- Nowaki se acercó a él.

\- No sé yo…

\- Masuyo está pasando por una serie de cambios ahora mismo que le hacen actuar así. Los chicos de su edad suelen ser impulsivos y temperamentales y tú también tienes mucho carácter, es por eso que chocáis tanto.- Le dijo Nowaki de forma amable.- Pero ni se te ocurra dudar del amor que te tiene tu hijo.

\- Tienes razón, Nowaki. Intentaré ser más comprensivo con él, seguro que así mejora nuestra relación.

\- Muy bien, Hiro-san, ahora volvamos con los demás.

\- Nii-chan.- Dijo la niña señalando a su hermano. Hiroki abrió la puerta y salió seguido de Nowaki a la terraza.- ¡Nii-chan!

\- ¡Ami!- Exclamó Mahiro al ver a su hermana. Hiroki dejó a la niña en el suelo y ella corrió a abrazar a su hermano. El profesor rió suavemente, por lo visto el complejo de hermano era algo hereditario.

\- ¿No te gustaría tener una hermanita, Masu-chan?- Le preguntó Nowaki sonriendo. El niño miró a su nuevo amigo abrazar y besar a su hermana y después dirigió la vista a su padre.

\- Es muy mona, pero creo que estoy bien siendo hijo único.

El cumpleaños acabó y todos los invitados se marcharon, quedando los dueños de la casa y ellos tres.

\- Va a ser raro este verano.- Comentó Misaki.

\- La verdad es que sí.- Asintió Nowaki.- Pero ya me he asegurado de que el año que viene me den las vacaciones en agosto.

\- Yo haré lo mismo.- Dijo Misaki.- Es una verdadera lástima que este año no vayamos a la playa.

Desde hacía unos años, iban todos los veranos a una playa de la prefectura de Kioto a pasar diez días en un hotel. Se había vuelto ya una tradición pero aquel año Nowaki no había podido conseguir las vacaciones en agosto y se las habían dado en septiembre, cuando Masuyo volvía a tener colegio. En un principio el médico les había sugerido que fueran sin él pero todos acordaron que no sería lo mismo.

\- Seguro que los del hotel nos echan de menos.- Comentó Hiroki.

\- Sobre todo al tío Akihiko que es quien gasta más dinero.- Dijo Masuyo.

\- ¿Lo ves, Usagi-san? Hasta Masu-chan se ha dado cuenta de que eres un derrochador.

\- Misaki, si estás locamente enamorado de mí, ¿por qué intentas cambiarme?

\- Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.- Dijo Nowaki mirando el reloj.- Se hace tarde y mañana trabajo.

\- Eso, marcharos ya que Misaki y yo tenemos que hacer unas gestiones.

\- ¿Qué gestiones?- Preguntó Misaki extrañado.

\- Unas que te van a tener despierto toda la noche.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Usagi-san?

\- Tío Misaki, creo que se refiere a que vais a hacerlo.- Le dijo Masuyo haciendo reír a Akihiko y sonrojando a su otro tío.

\- ¿Lo ves, Misaki? Hasta Masu-chan se ha dado cuenta de que te voy a tener a cuatro…

\- ¡Akihiko!- Le dijo Hiroki poniéndose en pie.

\- ¿Qué? Si los niños de hoy en día no tienen nada de inocentes.- Dijo el escritor.- ¿Sabes qué? El otro día Takahiro pilló a Mahiro en una web porno.

\- Entró por error.- Dijo Misaki.

\- Eso es lo que dijo el niño y Takahiro le creyó, pero yo no soy tan crédulo.

\- Akihiko, mi hijo no ve esas cosas porque tenemos puesto el control parental.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Sabéis que sé quitarlo, ¿no?

\- ¿Cómo? Lo puso tu padre y yo no soy capaz de desactivarlo.- Le dijo Nowaki a su hijo.

\- En casa te enseño.

\- No hará falta porque voy a quitarlo.- Dijo Hiroki sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Hiroki, ¿tienes fiebre? ¿Vas a dejar que tu hijo vea cualquier cosa?- Preguntó Akihiko riendo.

\- Masuyo ya tiene doce años y creo que ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para saber qué es apropiado para él.- Hiroki no pensaba que eso fuera cierto, pero si su hijo creía que confiaba ciegamente en él, las cosas volverían a ser como antes. O al menos eso esperaba el profesor.

Se despidieron de sus amigos y se dirigieron a su casa. Hiroki no podía parar de pensar en formas de volver a acercarse a su hijo. Se había propuesto recuperar la relación que tenían aunque eso significara ser más permisivo en algunos aspectos. A partir de aquel día Hiroki sólo se enfadaría lo justo y necesario. Lo que no sabía era lo mucho que le iba a costar aquello.


	10. Chapter 10

Agosto estaba llegando a su fin y Hiroki había conseguido suavizar la tensión que había entre él y su hijo. Hiroki se mostraba más paciente y comprensivo con Masuyo, le estaba costando pero sabía que el esfuerzo valía la pena.

Aquella mañana le había pedido a Masuyo que le acompañara a hacer la compra y el niño había accedido sin apenas protestar, lo cual era un gran avance. Hiroki había pensado que como recompensa le compraría algún manga de los que tanto le gustaban.

Salieron del supermercado y Hiroki recordó que debía pasar por su despacho a por unos papeles. Se lo comentó a su hijo y éste puso mala cara pero al final accedió. Hiroki supuso que Masuyo sentía curiosidad porque nunca había visto donde trabajaba su padre.

Al ser vacaciones, la universidad estaba prácticamente vacía. Hiroki se dirigió hacia el despacho que compartía con su jefe mientras su hijo le iba pisando los talones. Hiroki suspiró aliviado al comprobar que no había nadie en su despacho, lo último que quería era cruzarse con Miyagi.

\- ¿Este es tu escritorio?- Preguntó Masuyo y Hiroki asintió.- ¿Puedo sentarme?

\- Claro.- Respondió el profesor y el niño tomó asiento. Masuyo giró la silla para poder mirar por la ventana, quedando de espaldas a la puerta, mientras su padre buscaba aquellos papeles.- ¿Dónde demonios los puse?- La puerta del despacho se abrió y apareció un sonriente Miyagi.

\- ¡Pero si es my sweet honey!

\- Me había emocionado pensando que no te vería.- Comentó Hiroki sin mirarle. Miyagi de acercó a él y le abrazó por la cintura.

\- ¿No me has echado de menos, amor?- Hiroki fue a apartarle de un guantazo pero no le dio tiempo, su hijo se le adelantó. Pasó todo muy rápido, su hijo estaba fuera de sí y no paraba de darle patadas a Miyagi. Hiroki agarró a su hijo, quien era algo bajito para su edad, y lo levantó del suelo, recibiendo él las patadas que iban para su jefe. El niño pareció volver en sí cuando su padre le cogió.

\- ¡NO VUELVAS A TOCARLE!- Exclamó Masuyo muy enfadado.

\- ¡YA BASTA!- Gritó Hiroki alterado.

\- Hiroki, no pasa nada...- Comenzó a decir Miyagi mientras se frotaba las partes donde le había dado el menor.

\- ¡Ya lo creo que pasa!- Dijo Hiroki.- ¡Yo no le he educado para que se comporte así!

\- ¡Te estaba tocando!

\- ¡No puedes pegar a la gente!

\- ¡Pero te estaba abrazando y te ha llamado amor!- Exclamó el niño frustrado.

\- Hiroki, no seas duro con el niño.

\- ¡Tú no te metas!- Le gritó a Miyagi para luego mirar seriamente a su hijo.- Vas a estar castigado hasta que puedas votar.

\- Ha sido una chiquillada y...- Comenzó a decir Miyagi pero calló al ver la cara Hiroki.

\- Pero...

\- ¡No quiero oír ninguna palabra!- Masuyo quiso protestar pero no lo hizo. Hiroki se encontraba más que enfadado, jamás se hubiera esperado ese comportamiento por parte de su hijo. Siempre había sido un niño muy dulce y cariñoso, no entendía qué le estaba pasando.

\- Chaval, no te enfades.- Dijo Miyagi con voz calmada mientras Hiroki continuaba buscando aquellos papeles.- No quiero nada con tu padre, simplemente me hace gracia cabrearle.- Masuyo ni siquiera le miró, se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

\- No encuentro los papeles, ya vendré mañana a buscarlos con calma.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- No le castigues...

\- ¿Que no le castigue? Este no vuelve a ver la luz del sol.- Dijo Hiroki y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su hijo.- Venga, que nos vamos.

El camino hacia casa fue muy silencioso, ninguno de los dos decía nada. Cuando llegaron a casa les recibió Nowaki con una sonrisa que se le borró al ver la cara que traían. Masuyo no le devolvió el saludo a su padre y se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo.

\- ¡ESO!- Gritó Hiroki enfadado mientras dejaba las bolsas de la compra sobre la encimera.- ¡ACOSTÚMBRATE A ESTAR AHÍ METIDO PORQUE NO VAS A SALIR EN MUCHO TIEMPO!

\- Hiro-san.- Nowaki le miró con preocupación. No entendía qué podía haber pasado para que ambos estuvieran tan alterados.

\- Nada de videojuegos, ni mangas, ni cualquier forma de ocio...- Comenzó a decir Hiroki mientras guardaba bruscamente la compra.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-...y por supuesto nada de salir. Se pasará lo que le quedan de vacaciones conmigo. Vamos, no le pienso dejar ni ir a casa de Akihiko.

\- Hiro-san, ¿me vas a contar qué ha ocurrido?

\- ¡MASUYO!- Gritó Hiroki y el niño salió de la habitación mirándole con enfado.- Cuéntale a tu padre lo que has hecho.

\- Cuéntale tú qué te has dejado hacer.- Hiroki le miró de tal forma que hizo que el pequeño temblara y se arrepintiera al instante de haber dicho aquello.

\- Sea lo que sea que haya pasado vamos a sentarnos a hablarlo como personas civilizadas, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo Nowaki posando una mano en el hombro del profesor, quien cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse.- Nada de gritos, nada de portazos y respetando los turnos para hablar.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa para hablar de lo sucedido. Hiroki intentó estar lo más calmado posible, aunque le resultaba muy difícil.

\- ¿Empiezas tú, Masu-chan? Venga, cuéntame tu versión.

\- Hemos ido al despacho de papi a por unos papeles y ha llegado su jefe, que es un baboso.- Dijo el niño con cara de asco.- Ha empezado a llamarle "my sweet honey" y "amor" y también le ha abrazado.

\- ¿Te ha abrazado?- Le preguntó al profesor.

\- Nowaki, por favor...

\- Sí, lo siento.- Dijo el médico y se dirigió a su hijo.- Masu-chan, sigue.

\- Y yo... yo le he pegado.

\- ¿Por qué, Masu-chan?- Le preguntó Nowaki sorprendido, no se imaginaba a su hijo poniéndose violento.

\- Porque estaba tocando a papi…

\- No está bien pegar a la gente.- Le dijo Nowaki sin elevar la voz.

\- Tampoco está bien que toque a papi.- Se defendió el niño.

\- Eso es cosa mía y no tuya.- Dijo Hiroki tajante.- Si no te hubieras metido yo me lo habría quitado de encima como hago siempre.

\- ¡Es un baboso que está enamorado de papi!

\- No digas tonterías.- Le dijo el profesor.- Miyagi tiene pareja estable desde hace años.

\- Hijo, no está enamorado de papi, simplemente es imbécil.

\- ¡Nowaki!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te parece normal que esté siempre tocándote solo para molestarte?- Le dijo el médico.

\- Es mi jefe y te aseguro que no dejo que me toque.- Hiroki miró a Nowaki con seriedad.

\- Pero es evidente que no te hace caso.

\- Nowaki, controla los celos porque no es momento para eso.- Le dijo Hiroki tajante y se dirigió a su hijo.- Vas a disculparte con Miyagi.

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Sí!- Dijo Hiroki.- De verdad qué no entiendo por qué estás tan rebelde.

\- ¡No me gusta que te toquen!- Gritó Masuyo y se fue a su habitación dando un portazo.

\- Ya no puedo más, Nowaki.- Dijo Hiroki suspirando y el médico se acercó a abrazarle.

\- Ha sido un mal día, eso es todo.

\- He intentado ser más comprensivo con él, pero no me lo pone nada fácil. Ha pegado a mi jefe, no puedo pasar esto por alto.

\- Ya lo sé, Hiro-san.

\- No quiero que me odie…- Murmuró Hiroki angustiado.

\- No te odia, simplemente está en una edad difícil.

\- Pero no es así contigo, Nowaki.- Le dijo el profesor.- A ti no te grita, ni te contesta mal, ni te ignora… incluso de vez en cuando te abraza. Sin embargo, a mí no me quiere tocar ni con un palo.

\- Hiro-san, ¿tú crees que Masu-chan hubiera reaccionado así por cualquiera?- Preguntó el médico haciendo que Hiroki le mirara sorprendido.- Nuestro hijo creía que estabas siendo atacado por un hombre y no ha dudado ni un segundo en defenderte. Masuyo está loco por ti y si te hace todos esos feos es porque no sabe muy bien cómo gestionar sus emociones. Les pasa a muchos chavales de su edad y es por eso que tenemos que ser pacientes con él y, sobre todo, empezar a tratarle como un adulto, puede que no en todo pero sí en algunas cosas.

\- ¿Tú crees?- Dijo Hiroki con un nudo en la garganta.- Yo sólo quiero que mi hijo me quiera como antes. ¿Recuerdas cuando era pequeñito y siempre que nos veía nos abrazaba?

\- Claro que lo recuerdo.- Sonrió Nowaki y le besó en la mejilla.- Masuyo te ama, pero no puedes esperar que un chaval de doce años abrace a su padre a cada hora. ¿Tú hacías eso a su edad?

\- Yo no he abrazado a mi padre en mi vida.

\- Pero le quieres, ¿no?

\- Claro.- Asintió Hiroki y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del médico.- Menos mal que te tengo a ti. De no ser por ti me volvería loco.

\- No exageres, Hiro-san.- Sonrió Nowaki acariciándole suavemente la cabeza.

\- Te amo.- Hiroki se incorporó un poco y le besó.

\- Y yo a ti, Hiro-san.- Dijo después de separarse.

\- Papi.- Le llamó su hijo saliendo de la habitación.- He decidido disculparme.

\- Muy bien, Masu-chan, mañana iremos a la universidad.- Dijo Hiroki sonriendo de lado.

\- No, he decidido disculparme contigo.- La sonrisa de Hiroki se borró y miró a su hijo fijamente.- Siento mucho que tu jefe sea un imbécil y siento mucho no haberte dado la posibilidad de defenderte tú mismo, sé que eres capaz de partirle la boca a ese baboso. Lo siento.

\- Bueno.- Murmuró Nowaki rompiendo el silencio que se había formado después de aquella disculpa.- Es un comienzo.

\- ¿Papi, no dices nada?- Preguntó Masuyo al ver que el profesor no decía nada.

\- ¿Estás intentando provocarme, Masuyo?

\- Hiro-san…

\- Me he disculpado.- Dijo el pequeño encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Esas no son formas de disculparte.- Le dijo Hiroki intentando no alzar la voz.- Podrían haberme despedido, ¿eres consciente de ello? ¿Sabes cuántos años he invertido en este trabajo? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me costó conseguirlo? Y sí, mi jefe es buena gente pero un poco idiota, pero me encanta mi trabajo y si tengo que soportar las payasadas de Miyagi, las soportaré. Así que mañana vendrás conmigo y le dirás lo mucho que lamentas el haberle pegado, ¿entendido?

\- Pero no te van a despedir, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Masuyo temeroso.

\- Lo dudo, ya has oído lo que ha dicho.- Dijo Hiroki suspirando.- Tienes suerte de que Miyagi sea buena persona y considere que lo que has hecho es una chiquillada, de lo contrario me habrías metido en un buen lío.

\- Lo siento, papi.- Dijo Masuyo apenado.

\- Bueno, ya está todo solucionado, ¿no? Mañana Masu-chan se disculpará con Miyagi y Hiro-san hablará con él sobre los límites.

\- ¿Que yo haré qué?- Dijo Hiroki desconcertado.

\- Le dirás a Miyagi que tenga las manos quietas.- Dijo Nowaki.- Lo que ha hecho Masu-chan está mal, pero que tu jefe te acose tampoco está bien. Creo que darías un buen ejemplo si solucionaras este asunto a través del diálogo, ¿no crees, Hiro-san?- Hiroki se quedó pasmado por un momento. Nowaki tenía razón, debía darle un buen ejemplo a su hijo y resolver aquel asunto de la mejor forma posible.

\- Sí, hablaré con él.- Asintió Hiroki.- Y Masuyo estará presente.

\- ¡Genial!- Exclamó Nowaki sonriendo.- Ahora que ya está todo arreglado, ¿por qué no os dais un abrazo?- Hiroki miró a su hijo, se moría de ganas de abrazarle pero no quería presionarle, si el muchacho no tenía ganas de abrazarle no lo haría. Masuyo se acercó tímidamente a él y rodeo el cuello del profesor con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor. Hiroki sonrió mientras rodeaba con los brazos a su hijo y le atraía más hacia él.

\- Te quiero mucho, Masu-chan.- Le susurró el profesor y el pequeño le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Te he hecho daño?- Preguntó Masuyo preocupado.- Te he dado alguna patada sin querer…

\- No te preocupes, cielo, no me has hecho daño.- Mintió Hiroki. La verdad era que ya le estaban empezando a salir moratones en las piernas.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Te lo prometo, Masu-chan.- Sonrió el profesor.

\- Menos mal.- Dijo Masuyo devolviendo la sonrisa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, padre e hijo se dirigieron a la universidad. Miyagi estaba en el despacho haciendo papeleo, se tensó al ver entrar a los dos.

\- Buenos días, Miyagi.

\- Hola, Hiroki.- Saludó fingiendo una sonrisa.

\- Mi hijo tiene algo que decirte.- Dijo Hiroki poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

\- Siento haberle pegado, no estuvo bien.- Le dijo Masuyo sin apenas mirarle.

\- No pasa nada, ya está todo olvidado.- Dijo Miyagi.

\- Papi, te toca.

\- Sí.- Asintió Hiroki y se dirigió a Miyagi.- No está bien que me manosees, vengo aquí a trabajar y lo último que quiero es que mi jefe me acose. Así que te agradecería que mantuvieras las manos quietas, ya que tus bromas me incomodan.

\- Por supuesto.- Dijo Miyagi rápidamente.- No volveré a molestarte, pensé que era una especie de juego que teníamos, ¿sabes? Yo te molestaba, tú me insultabas… Creía que a los dos nos gustaba. Lo lamento.

\- Perfecto, todo aclarado.- Hiroki comenzó a recoger algunos libros.- Voy a la biblioteca a por unos libros, ¿me esperas aquí, Masu-chan? Será solo un momento.

\- Claro.- Asintió el niño y se sentó en la silla de su padre.

Hiroki salió hacia la biblioteca pero a mitad de camino se dio cuenta de que había olvidado el carnet que le autorizaba a sacar libros. La bibliotecaria le conocía desde hacía muchos años y sabía que era profesor de aquella universidad, pero aun así no le permitiría coger ningún libro sin aquel dichoso carnet. Volvió sobre sus pasos y, cuando iba a entrar en el despacho, escuchó la voz de su hijo, por lo que decidió quedarse escuchando detrás de la puerta. Era consciente de que aquello no estaba bien pero le interesaba saber de qué podían estar hablando su hijo y Miyagi.

\- Doce años.

\- ¿Y sacas buenas notas?- Preguntó el profesor. Hiroki supuso que se sentía incómodo y simplemente quería tener algún tema de conversación con Masuyo.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y Hiroki te ayuda con los deberes?

\- No necesito que nadie me ayude.- Respondió el niño con un tono que sorprendió a Hiroki, su hijo seguía a la defensiva, no se fiaba de Miyagi.

\- Muy bien.- Hubo un silencio en el que Hiroki se decidió a entrar pero paró en seco cuando Miyagi continuó hablando.- ¿Y cómo es Hiroki? Como padre, digo. No parece muy cariñoso y tampoco tiene paciencia, ¿sabes cómo le llaman los alumnos?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Le llaman el demonio Kamijou.- Respondió Miyagi riendo pero Masuyo se mantuvo serio.

\- Conmigo no es así, es muy cariñoso.- Dijo Masuyo.- ¿Quiere saber cómo es mi otro padre?

\- ¿El médico?

\- Claro.- Dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa de lado.- Es muy alto y fuerte, va casi todos los días al gimnasio. Es capaz de levantar a mi papi con solo un brazo y a mí con el otro.

\- Suena impresionante.- Se limitó a decir Miyagi.

\- Pero he de decir que no es todo bueno.- Dijo Masuyo y Hiroki frunció el ceño, ¿qué tenía que decir malo de Nowaki?- Es muy celoso y no ayuda que tenga problemas de control de la ira. Una vez le rompió la nariz a uno porque le miró el culo a papi. Espero que jamás se entere de las cosas que le ha hecho usted a mi papi…

\- Vaya, suena peligroso.- Comentó Miyagi, quien había visto en alguna ocasión a Nowaki y sabía perfectamente que no era así. Hacía años estuvo a punto de besar a Hiroki y Nowaki intentó pegarle, pero aquel fue un incidente aislado.

\- Ha estado en la cárcel.- Hiroki se aguantó la risa y decidió que ya había escuchado bastante.

\- Me he dejado el carnet.- Comentó entrando en el despacho.- Venga, Masu-chan, nos vamos ya a casa.

\- Adiós, que tengáis un buen día.- Les dijo Miyagi antes de que se marcharan.

\- Le daré recuerdos de su parte a mi papá.- Dijo Masuyo sonriendo de lado.

\- Joder, espero que los estudiantes jamás se enteren de que hay dos demonios Kamijou.- Murmuró Miyagi cuando ambos se hubieron marchado.


	11. Chapter 11

Hiroki le miró con el ceño fruncido, cosa que hizo a Nowaki reír con nerviosismo. El profesor dejó el cuchillo sobre la encimera y le prestó toda la atención al médico.

\- Repite eso.

\- El viernes al final tengo turno de tarde.- Dijo Nowaki.- Tsumori me ha pedido el favor y yo...

\- Y a tu hijo que le den.- Dijo Hiroki cabreado y volvió a coger el cuchillo para seguir pelando las patatas.

\- No, Hiro-san, eso no es así y lo sabes.- Le dijo Nowaki poniéndose serio.- Pero Tsumori no puede hacer el turno de tarde y...

\- Hace meses que dijiste que no ibas a poder hacer ese turno.- El profesor se encontraba enfadado.- Tsumori siempre fastiando...

\- No seas así, Hiro-san, le ha surgido un imprevisto.

\- ¡Qué justito!- Exclamó Hiroki.- Sabía perfectamente que el viernes tienes que acompañar a tu hijo al dichoso concierto.

\- Su madre está enferma y tiene que...

\- Me dan igual sus excusas, Nowaki. Podría pedírselo a otro, que no eres el único pediatra.

\- Hiro-san, trata de ser más comprensivo.- Le pidió Nowaki.

\- Con la ilusión que le hace ir a Masu-chan...

\- No intentes hacerme sentir mal, Hiro-san.- Dijo Nowaki.- Además, que no le acompañe yo no significa que Masu-chan se pierda el concierto.

\- ¿Y quién le va a acompañar?

\- Tú.

\- ¿Yo? ¡Ni hablar!- Negó Hiroki.- Cuando le diste permiso para ir a ese concierto dejé bien claro que yo no quería saber nada.

\- Bueno, le preguntaré a Misaki.- Suspiró Nowaki.

\- Más vale que pueda, el niño lleva hablando meses del concierto…

\- No vas a conseguir hacerme sentir mal.- Dijo el médico mientras sacaba el móvil para llamar a Misaki.

Hiroki terminó de pelar las patatas y comenzó a cortarlas imaginándose que eran la cabeza de Tsumori. Escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse y la voz de su hijo.

\- Hola, papi.- Le saludó Masuyo sonriendo. Hacía poco que había cumplido los catorce años pero todavía no había pegado el estirón, seguía siendo algo bajito para su edad.

\- Hola, cielo. ¿Qué tal la natación?

\- Muy bien.- Respondió metiéndose en su dormitorio para dejar la mochila. Salió poco tiempo después y fue a la cocina a ayudar al profesor.- ¿No está papá?

\- Sí, está en la habitación hablando por teléfono.

\- ¿Con quién?

\- Misaki.- Respondió Hiroki y decidió cambiar de tema.- ¿Qué tal en el instituto?

\- Bien.

\- ¿Te han dicho alguna nota?

\- No.- Negó Masuyo y en aquel momento salió Nowaki del dormitorio, se acercó a su hijo y le acarició la cabeza a modo de saludo.

\- Masu-chan, tengo que decirte algo.- Le dijo el médico con gesto serio.- El viernes al final trabajo por la tarde.

\- ¿Qué?

\- He llamado a Misaki para ver si te podía acompañar él pero tiene una firma de uno de sus mangakas. Lo siento mucho.

\- ¿Entonces no voy a poder ir?- Preguntó su hijo mientras las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos. Hiroki sabía la ilusión que le hacía aquel concierto de ese dichoso grupo extranjero que no paraba de escuchar a todas horas y le partió el alma ver aquella expresión en el rostro de Masuyo.- Hace más de seis meses que tenemos las entradas…

\- Masu-chan, de verdad que lo siento pero…

\- Claro que vas a ir, cielo.- Dijo Hiroki vertiendo las patatas en la sartén.- Yo te acompañaré.

\- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó Masuyo sonriendo y el profesor asintió. El joven se abalanzó sobre su padre para abrazarlo.- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Te quiero muchísimo!- Sin parar de sonreír, su hijo se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

\- Hiro-san, ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó Nowaki sonriendo.

\- Sí, lo siento, estaba en shock. Mi hijo me ha dicho que me quiere.

\- Muchas gracias por acompañarle.

\- No lo he hecho por salvarte el culo.- Le dijo Hiroki tajante.- ¿Has visto la carita que ha puesto? Eso es algo que no puedo permitir.

\- De todas formas gracias, Hiro-san. La verdad es que me sentía terriblemente mal.

\- Peor se sentirá Tsumori como me lo cruce por ahí...- Murmuró el profesor.

El día del concierto llegó y padre e hijo fueron hacia el estadio donde tendría lugar, uno mucho más emocionado que el otro. Hiroki no tenía ganas de estar ahí, ni siquiera en su juventud le habían gustado los sitios multitudinarios y mucho menos los conciertos, ya que le desagradaba escuchar la música tan alta, pero por su hijo estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa.

Se sentaron en la grada y esperaron a que diera comienzo el espectáculo. La gente comenzó a llegar y el recinto se llenó al completo.

\- ¡Masuyo!- Escuchó que una voz llamaba a su hijo. Se trataba de un chico alto que debía de ser algo más mayor que el nombrado y que iba acompañado de otros dos muchachos.

\- ¡Sempai!- Sonrió Masuyo para luego dirigirse a su padre.- Papi, voy a saludarle, no tardo.

\- Claro, cielo.- Asintió el profesor y observó como su hijo se alejaba de él para ir con esos chavales. Desde tan lejos no podía escuchar lo que decían pero parecía que aquel chico le estaba presentando a los otros dos a su hijo, quien no paraba de sonreír. Y entonces sucedió algo que sorprendió a Hiroki, aquel muchacho rodeó con un brazo los hombros de su hijo haciéndole sonrojar. Se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos, sin poder parar de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de ver. ¿Por qué se había sonrojado Masu-chan? Simplemente le había tocado su amigo y nunca había sido un chico tímido, no entendía el porqué de esa reacción.

\- Ya estoy aquí.- Dijo Masuyo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Quién era?¿Un amigo?- Quiso saber el mayor y Masuyo volvió a sonrojarse.

\- Un compañero de natación.

\- Parece simpático.

\- ¡Ya empieza!- Exclamó Masuyo emocionado cuando se apagaron las luces.

Hiroki no pudo apartar la vista de su hijo durante todo el concierto, la forma en que el menor estaba disfrutando del espectáculo le tenía embelesado. Masuyo no paró ni un segundo de cantar y saltar, se lo estaba pasando como nunca y Hiroki agradeció internamente al idiota de Tsumori, de no ser por él se habría perdido aquel momento con su hijo.

El concierto llegó a su fin y ambos salieron del estadio. Masuyo no paraba de hablar de lo genial que había sido y de que, sin duda, aquel estaba siendo el mejor día de su vida. Hiroki no quería que aquello acabara, pocas eran las veces en las que podía disfrutar de aquella manera de su hijo.

\- No es muy tarde.- Comentó el profesor mirando el reloj.- ¿Te apetece ir a tomar un helado?

\- Ya es medianoche.- Dijo Masuyo extrañado por la oferta de su padre.

\- Bueno, si estás cansado…

\- No.- Interrumpió el joven.- Me apetece un helado.

Caminaron hasta una heladería que estaba cerca de allí y que Hiroki sabía que no cerraba hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Pidieron dos helados y se sentaron a comerlo tranquilamente.

\- ¿Está en tu mismo equipo?- Preguntó de pronto Hiroki.

\- ¿Quién?

\- El chico de antes.

\- No, entrenamos juntos pero, al ser más mayor, él compite en otras categorías.- Respondió Masuyo rápidamente y desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Es mucho más mayor que tú?

\- Tiene dieciséis.

\- Ya veo. ¿Y a qué instituto…

\- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto, papi?- Preguntó Masuyo frunciendo el ceño.

\- Por nada, cielo, simplemente tenía curiosidad.- Dijo Hiroki suspirando.

\- Papi, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- Claro.

\- Pero no te enfades ni te pongas raro…

\- Pregunta lo que sea.- Le dijo Hiroki sonriéndole. Estaba teniendo un gran día con su hijo y no pensaba estropearlo.

\- ¿Has estado alguna vez con una chica?- Dijo Masuyo sonrojándose de nuevo.

\- No, nunca.

\- Entonces, ¿siempre has sabido que te gustaban los chicos?

\- Bueno, no sabría decir si siempre pero la primera vez que me fijé en uno fue a los diez años.- Respondió Hiroki mirando atentamente a su hijo.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas, cielo?- Masuyo posó la mirada en su helado y no dijo nada. Hiroki suspiró pensando que no iba a recibir respuesta, aunque intuía quién era el causante de aquellas preguntas.

\- Kimura-sempai, el chico que me ha saludado, tiene una novia.- Dijo Masuyo tiempo después.- A veces viene a verle entrenar y todos mis amigos de natación dicen que está muy buena pero yo ni siquiera me he fijado en ella.

\- Es en sempai en quien te fijas, ¿no?- Preguntó Hiroki conociendo la respuesta. Masuyo le miró dudoso pero finalmente asintió y el profesor se acercó a él para besarle en la mejilla.- Te amo, Masu-chan.

\- Me preocupaba que papá y tú hicierais como hizo la abuela contigo.- Le confesó su hijo en un susurro.

\- Eso jamás. Además, sería muy hipócrita de nuestra parte, ¿no crees?- Dijo Hiroki sonriéndole suavemente. Masuyo asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa.- Siento mucho que ese chico tenga novia, pero aún eres muy joven y ya encontrarás a alguien, te lo aseguro.

\- No importa, papi, me conformo con seguir siendo su amigo.

\- ¿Cuándo has crecido tanto?- Preguntó Hiroki en un susurro, más para sí mismo que para el muchacho. Masuyo le miró sonriendo.

\- Pues soy de los más bajitos de mi clase.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Nowaki seguía despierto esperándolos. Se encontraba en el sofá viendo la tele e intentando no quedarse dormido.

\- Sí que ha sido largo el concierto.- Comentó el médico poniéndose en pie al verlos entrar.

\- Hemos ido a tomar un helado.- Dijo Masuyo sin poder parar de sonreír.- El concierto ha sido una pasada, papá. Hasta papi se lo ha pasado bien.

\- ¿De verdad, Hiro-san?- Preguntó Nowaki sorprendido.

\- No ha estado mal.- Respondió Hiroki haciendo sonreír a su pareja.- Venga, que ya es tarde. A la cama todo el mundo.

\- Buenas noches.- Dijo Masuyo para luego meterse en su dormitorio.

\- ¿Tienes ganas de marcha, Hiro-san?- Preguntó Nowaki poniéndole una mano en su cintura.

\- Hoy no, estoy algo cansado y me pitan los oídos.- Respondió el profesor.- Sólo quiero dormir.

\- De acuerdo.- Asintió el médico y le dio un suave beso en los labios.- Vamos a dormir.

Se metieron en la cama, apagaron la luz y se abrazaron como hacían todas las noches. Entonces Hiroki habló en un susurro.

\- En el concierto ha pasado algo.

\- ¿El qué, Hiro-san?- Nowaki también habló en voz baja.

\- Masuyo ha visto a un compañero de natación. Ha sido bastante curioso.

\- ¿Por?

\- Cuando su compañero le ha tocado él se ha sonrojado. Ha sido muy tierno e inocente.- Dijo Hiroki haciendo sonreír al médico.- Luego en la heladería me ha confesado que le gusta aquel chico.

\- Así que ya empieza.- Suspiró Nowaki sin borrar aquella sonrisa.- Los amoríos.

\- Supongo, aunque dudo mucho que nuestro hijo nos dé muchos dolores de cabeza con eso.- Comentó Hiroki.

\- Siempre he tenido esa duda, no tenía claro si le gustaban los chicos o las chicas.- Comentó el médico.

\- Yo nunca me lo había preguntado.

\- Ojalá encuentre a un chico como tú.- Le dijo Nowaki dándole un beso.- Tú también te sonrojas muchas veces. Eres tierno e inocente.

\- Qué bobo eres.- Rió Hiroki enterrando su cara en el pecho del otro para esconder su sonrojo.

Hiroki aquella noche durmió feliz después de haber pasado una gran velada en compañía de su hijo y sin discutir sobre nada. Lo que el profesor no sabía era lo muy equivocado que estaba, pues la vida amorosa de su hijo le iba a traer muchos dolores de cabeza.


	12. Chapter 12

Hiroki se encontraba muy cansado. Había sido un día muy largo en la universidad, muchos alumnos habían ido a quejarse por las notas del último examen y eso le había puesto de muy mala leche. No mejoraba su humor el saber que a Nowaki le tocaba guardia por la noche y tendría que dormir solo en su cama. Odiaba dormir solo.  
Ya era de noche, en invierno anochecía demasiado pronto para su gusto. Miró el reloj, llegaría a casa antes de que Nowaki se marchara a trabajar. Sonrió al pensar en que vería a su pareja.  
Iba caminando cuando escuchó voces y risas. Se trataba de un grupo de adolescentes que estaban de pie junto a dos motos. Debían de ser seis o siete y eran los únicos que se encontraban en aquella calle desierta. Hiroki frunció el ceño pensando que aquellos jóvenes deberían estar estudiando en vez de perder el tiempo de aquella forma en la calle, por suerte su hijo sí que sabía como aprovechar el tiempo y en aquellos momentos estaría ya acabando su clase de inglés en la academia que tanto dinero les costaba. Nada más pensar eso, escuchó una risa conocida que le hizo posar los ojos en aquel grupo. Masuyo se encontraba hablando tranquilamente con aquellos adolescentes pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue lo que tenía su hijo entre los dedos y que se estaba llevando a la boca. Observó como Masuyo daba una calada al cigarrillo y sintió como la ira inundaba todo su ser. Sin pararse a pensar en cuál sería la mejor manera de llevar aquella situación, caminó decidido hacia el grupo de jóvenes con la intención de sacar arrastras a su hijo de ahí.

A Masuyo se le fue el color de la cara al ver que su padre, con gesto mucho más cabreado de lo normal, iba hacia él sin apenas pestañear. Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo rápidamente con la esperanza de que el profesor no se hubiera llegó hasta él, le agarró con fuerza del brazo y tiró para que comenzara a caminar. Uno de sus amigos intentó pararle pero Masuyo le hizo un gesto dándole a entender que le conocía.  
\- Kamijou, ¿es ese tu viejo?- Preguntó uno de ellos pero no obtuvo respuesta.  
\- Te recordaremos como un héroe, Kamijou.- Dijo otro y los demás rieron.  
Hiroki siguió tirando de él hasta llegar a su casa, que estaba a pocas calles de allí. Masuyo no decía nada, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a su padre, caminaba con la cabeza agachada.  
Entraron en el apartamento y Hiroki le soltó. Masuyo se quedó quieto y sin levantar la vista del suelo, esperando que su padre dijera algo. Al escuchar la puerta de la entrada, Nowaki salió con una sonrisa a recibir a Hiroki.  
\- ¡Hiro-san!- Dijo y paró en seco al ver a su hijo.- ¿Masu-chan, qué haces aquí tan pronto?  
\- Masuyo, a tu habitación.- Dijo Hiroki de manera autoritaria y el menor, sin mirarles, obedeció.  
\- Pero...- Comenzó a decir el médico sin entender nada.  
\- Estará un mes castigado.- Se limitó a decir el profesor y Nowaki le miró con los ojos como platos.  
\- ¿Un mes? ¡Hiro-san, eso es demasiado!- Protestó el pediatra como si aquel castigo fuera para él.  
\- Mañana cuando vuelvas de trabajar hablaremos de Masuyo.  
\- ¿Pero qué ha hecho?  
\- Llegarás tarde a trabajar.- Dijo Hiroki y se dirigió al sofá. Se quedó mirando a la nada con gesto cansado hasta que la voz de Nowaki le sacó de sus pensamientos.  
\- Tsumori hará mi turno y mañana trabajaré el doble.  
\- ¿Qué?- Dijo Hiroki extrañado.- ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque no puedo irme estando tú así y Masu-chan...  
\- Ni me lo nombres.- Murmuró Hiroki lanzando una mirada a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.  
\- ¿Lo ves? Si voy preocupado no conseguiré hacer bien mi trabajo.  
\- Tu hijo hoy no ha ido a la academia.- Comenzó a decir Hiroki con el ceño fruncido.- Ha preferido quedarse con unos jóvenes en la calle. Cuando le he visto estaba fumando junto a esos delincuentes juveniles.  
\- ¿Fumando? ¿Masu-chan?- Nowaki le miró extrañado como si aquello fuera imposible.  
\- Sí. Me preocupa mucho, Nowaki.  
\- Bueno, tiene quince años y los adolescentes hacen ese tipo de cosas.  
\- No le hemos educado para que se salte clases para irse a fumar con esa gente.- Dijo Hiroki.- Esos chicos son una mala influencia, estoy seguro de ello y como siga juntándose con ellos nos lo acabarán echando a perder.  
\- No es para tanto.- Negó el médico.- Está en edad de experimentar, tal vez solo estaba probando y...  
\- ¿Experimentar? No me vale eso.  
\- ¿Por qué no dejamos que se explique?- Propuso Nowaki con voz calmada.- Encerrándole en su habitación no ganamos nada, más bien al contrario.  
\- No quiero que vuelva a ver a esos chicos.- Dijo el profesor decidido.  
\- No podemos prohibirle ver a sus amigos, Hiro-san.  
\- ¡Somos sus padres!- Exclamó Hiroki.  
\- Pero no sus dueños.  
\- ¡Pero deberá entender que lo que decimos es lo mejor para él!  
\- ¡Hiro-san, es casi un adulto y debemos dejar que tome sus propias decisiones!  
\- ¡Está muy lejos de ser un adulto!- Exclamó Hiroki poniéndose en pie.- ¡Y hoy me lo ha demostrado!  
\- ¡Ha cometido un error!  
\- ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TE PONES DE SU PARTE?  
\- ¡No lo hago!  
\- ¡Sí que lo haces!- Le dijo el profesor enfadado.- ¡Y siempre me toca a mí ser el malo!  
\- ¡Eso no es cierto, Hiro-san!  
\- ¡Pero ya estoy harto de serlo!- Dijo Hiroki caminando hacia la puerta, antes de salir de la casa se giró para mirar a Nowaki seriamente.- A partir de ahora se hará lo que tú digas, yo ya estoy cansado.  
\- Hiro-san, espera...- El profesor cerró la puerta antes de que su pareja terminara aquella frase. Estuvo caminando un par de horas por el barrio sin parar de pensar en su hijo. Lo último que quería era tener que ponerse serio con el muchacho pero debía asegurarse de que su hijo no se iba por el mal camino y lo que había visto aquella tarde no le había gustado nada. No le gustaba ser una persona prejuiciosa pero las pintas de aquellos chavales no le inspiraban nada de confianza y no estaba dispuesto a que su hijo tuviera ese tipo de amistades.  
Se puso a llover de repente y decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa y arreglar las cosas con Nowaki. Al pasar por delante de su edificio se quedó mirando la ventana de la habitación de su hijo. Tenía la luz encendida y él se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en su escritorio, cubriéndose la cara. Se quedó de pie bajo la lluvia observando a Masuyo. Amaba a su hijo, le quería incluso más que a Nowaki, si eso era posible, y en aquel momento se sintió mal por no ser capaz de entenderse con él. Recordó el día en que lo encontró hecho un ovillo en la puerta de su casa y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima. Jamás pensó que algo así le pasaría, nunca había entrado en sus planes ser padre y se sentía inmensamente agradecido de que Masuyo se hubiera cruzado en su camino.  
Su hijo levantó la cabeza y Hiroki se escondió detrás de una columna para que no le viera. Observó como su hijo se ponía en pie y se acercaba más a la ventana. Pegó su frente en el cristal mirando fijamente un punto exacto. Se sorprendió al ver que abría la ventana ya que estaban en pleno invierno y la lluvia iba a más, de hecho Hiroki ya estaba completamente empapado pero no le importaba. .  
Frunció el ceño al ver que Masuyo sacaba medio cuerpo por la ventana y, ayudándose de unas repisas, conseguió bajar hasta la calle. Hiroki supo inmediatamente que no era la primera vez que su hijo hacía eso, ¿cuántas veces se habría escapado sin que se enterara? Aquel pensamiento le aterraba.  
Hiroki decidió no decir nada de momento, quería ver a dónde iba Masuyo. Sintió que su cuerpo se relajó cuando su hijo llegó hasta un callejón y se agachó a coger algo. Era una bola de pelo que temblaba sin cesar, se trataba de un cachorro. El joven atrajo al perro hacia su pecho y le arropó acariciándole.  
Hiroki se acercó poco a poco hacia su hijo, quien se disponía a volver por donde había venido. Dudó un momento en si decirle algo o no, pero le preocupaba que se resbalara trepando.  
\- Entra por la puerta, es peligroso subir por ahí.- Masuyo paró en seco al escuchar la voz de su padre. Se giró y miró con gesto asustado a Hiroki, instintivamente atrajo más hacia él al cachorro.  
\- Papi...yo...está temblando, tiene mucho frío.- Balbuceó con nerviosismo. Hiroki asintió.  
\- Será mejor que entremos los tres o nos resfriaremos.- Dijo el profesor con voz calmada. Aunque era solo una planta, subieron en ascensor. Hiroki notaba a su hijo tenso y entendía perfectamente el porqué, aquel no había sido un gran día para ninguno de los dos. Hiroki suspiró llamando la atención del menor, quien todavía le miraba temeroso.- Nos va a tocar quedárnoslo. Cuando lo vea tu padre se va a enamorar del perro.  
\- ¿A ti no te importa?- Preguntó Masuyo con un hilo de voz y se abrieron las puertas del ascensor.  
\- Mientras no me muerda los libros...  
Se cruzaron con Nowaki quien iba cargado de un paraguas.  
\- ¡Hiro-san, iba a buscarte!- El médico miró sorprendido a su hijo.- ¡Masu-chan! ¿Cómo has salido?  
\- Yo...- Comenzó a decir el adolescente pero entonces Nowaki reparó en que su hijo llevaba algo en brazos.  
\- ¡Qué monada!- Sonrió Nowaki.- Venga, os prepararé un baño y secaremos bien a nuestro nuevo amiguito.  
Entraron en la vivienda y Nowaki fue directo al baño para llenar la bañera y coger una toalla. Salió poco tiempo después y secó con la toalla al cachorro, quien le lamió la mano en agradecimiento.  
\- Encenderé la calefacción del suelo para que este pequeñín no pase frío.- Dijo Nowaki.  
\- Masuyo, báñate tú primero que debes de estar helado.- Le dijo Hiroki.  
\- ¿Por qué no os bañáis juntos?- Propuso Nowaki sorprendiendo a los otros dos.  
\- Nowaki, Masuyo ya tiene quince años y estoy seguro de que no quiere...  
\- Por mí bien.- Interrumpió el joven.- Así será más rápido.  
\- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó Hiroki sorprendido.  
\- Qué envidia, ahora yo también quiero bañarme.- Dijo el médico mientras se sentaba en el suelo con el perro en brazos y enrollado en una toalla.  
Ambos se metieron en el baño y se desnudaron sin hacer ningún tipo de contacto visual, pues la situación ya era lo suficientemente incómoda. Se metieron en la bañera y se quedaron callados un buen rato.  
\- Papi.- Le llamó su hijo rompiendo el silencio.- Lo siento mucho.- Hiroki no dijo nada, aquel había sido un día horrible y no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo. Al ver que su padre no contestaba, Masuyo siguió hablando.- No me he saltado clase, la profesora está enferma y recuperaremos las clases perdidas la semana que viene.  
\- De acuerdo.- Se limitó a decir Hiroki.  
\- No suelo fumar, te lo juro pero...  
\- Tu padre dice que ya eres mayor.- Le interrumpió Hiroki.- Si quieres fumar es asunto tuyo.  
\- Papi, de verdad que no fumo.- Dijo Masuyo y en ese momento entró Nowaki en el baño.  
\- ¿Cómo van mis chicos? ¿Ya estáis más calentitos?- Preguntó Nowaki sentándose en un taburete.  
\- Sí, estábamos helados.- Respondió Hiroki y Nowaki le sonrió. Se sentía mal por haberle gritado antes, a veces sentía que no merecía a su pareja.- Nowaki, perdóname por lo de antes. He tenido un mal día y lo he pagado contigo.  
\- Hiro-san, no te preocupes por eso.- El médico se levantó y se acercó a la bañera para darle un suave beso en los labios a Hiroki.- Te amo.  
\- Yo también te amo.  
\- Iros a un hotel.- Murmuró Masuyo con una sonrisa de lado. Nowaki le miró seriamente haciendo que se le borrara la sonrisa.  
\- No estás en condiciones de hacerte el gracioso.  
\- Dice que le habían cancelado la clase.- Dijo Hiroki.  
\- ¿Y lo del tabaco? - Preguntó Nowaki mirando a su hijo.  
\- Lo siento, pero os juro que de normal no fumo.  
\- ¿Entonces por qué estabas fumando?- Le preguntó el médico y Masuyo agachó la cabeza. Hiroki decidió no intervenir por el momento, dejaría que Nowaki gestionara la situación, ya que consideraba que él lo único que conseguiría sería acabar gritando a su hijo.- Masuyo, te he hecho una pregunta.  
\- Porque quería caerles bien a esos chicos...- Respondió finalmente el joven.  
\- Masuyo...- Dijo Nowaki suspirando.- No debes cambiar quien eres para intentar agradar a los demás.  
\- Ya lo sé pero...me he enamorado de uno de ellos.- Masuyo se puso completamente rojo al decir aquello.- Solo quiero que se fije en mí.  
\- Cielo...- Murmuró Hiroki acariciándole el pelo suavemente.  
\- No consigo gustarle y ya no sé qué hacer.- Confesó Masuyo frustrado.- ¿Es por mi altura? ¿O porque no soy guapo?  
\- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso!- Le dijo Hiroki.- ¡Eres precioso!  
\- Masu-chan, sé que te acompleja tu altura pero te aseguro que eso cambiará pronto.  
\- Pero mis amigos ya tienen novia o al menos ya han besado a alguien y yo...yo todavía nada.- Dijo Masuyo para después sumergirse un poco en el agua.  
\- Yo no di mi primer beso hasta los diecisiete y eso que yo era muy alto.- Le dijo Nowaki sonriendo.- No tengas prisa y ya verás como esas cosas surgen solas.  
\- Papá tiene razón, cielo.  
\- Voy a morir virgen.- Murmuró Masuyo sumergiéndose todavía más. Hiroki miró a su hijo sorprendido y Nowaki soltó una carcajada.  
\- No digas tonterías.- Rió Nowaki.- Ya encontrarás a alguien.  
\- Y no tengas ninguna prisa, el sexo no es para tanto.- Le dijo Hiroki y Nowaki miró a su pareja dolido.  
\- Hiro-san, si no estás satisfecho...  
\- No lo decía por ti.- Le dijo el profesor.- Lo he dicho para que Masu-chan no tenga ganas de hacerlo.  
\- Entonces, ¿estás satisfecho sexualmente conmigo?  
\- Creía que la situación no podía ponerse más incómoda pero me equivocaba.- Dijo Masuyo levantándose para salir de la bañera. Nowaki le tendió una toalla y el joven se secó con ella rápidamente y después se la ató a la cintura.  
\- Yo también voy a salir.- Hiroki se puso en pie y extendió una mano para que Nowaki le pasara una toalla. El médico cogió una toalla del cesto pero no se la entregó.- Nowaki...  
\- Hiro-san, es que me encanta verte desnudo.- Comentó el médico sonriendo.  
\- ¡Idiota!  
\- Yo os dejo solos antes de que me creéis algún trauma.- Dijo el joven y salió rápidamente del baño.  
\- Has avergonzado a Masu-chan.- Le dijo Hiroki con cierto tono de reproche.  
\- Lo superará. Deja que te seque.- Nowaki se acercó a él y comenzó a secarle las piernas lentamente.  
\- Nowaki, no es un buen momento para eso.- Le susurró el profesor.- Todavía no hemos cenado y Masuyo está despierto.  
\- Bueno, pero luego no te me escapas.- Le guiñó un ojo Nowaki y continuó secándole pero esta vez de manera más rápida. Un par de minutos después salieron del baño encontrándose con Masuyo ya vestido y tumbado en el suelo junto al cachorrito.  
\- Deberíamos darle algo de comer.- Dijo Masuyo.- Seguro que está hambriento.  
\- Voy a darle un poco de leche.- Dijo Nowaki yendo hacia el frigorífico. Hiroki se metió en el dormitorio para cambiarse y cuando salió se puso a preparar la cena mientras su pareja y su hijo adoraban a aquel perro. Preparó algo rápido ya que se había hecho muy tarde y a los diez minutos comenzaron a cenar.  
\- ¿Entonces mañana tendrás doble turno?  
\- Sí, Hiro-san.- Asintió el médico.- Me iré a mediodía y volveré a las seis del día siguiente. No pongas mala cara, Hiro-san.  
\- Es que vas a estar muchas horas fuera y cuando vuelvas estarás cansado como siempre que...- Comenzó a quejarse Hiroki pero se calló al notar que algo le tocaba el pie. Se asomó y vio al cachorrito rascándole el pie con la patita.  
\- Papi, creo que le gustas.- Comentó Masuyo sonriendo.  
\- Es imposible que Hiro-san no guste.- Dijo Nowaki observando como el perro intentaba llamar la atención del profesor.- Ahora que ya sois amigos nos lo tendremos que quedar, ¿no?  
\- Un perro es una gran responsabilidad.- Dijo Hiroki aunque supo desde el momento en que su hijo recogió al perrito, que iban a quedarse a aquella criatura.- Y los veterinarios son muy caros.  
\- Yo me haré cargo de todo, Hiro-san, y nos podemos permitir perfectamente llevarlo al veterinario.  
\- Pues entonces habrá que ponerle nombre.- Dijo Hiroki y Nowaki le abrazó sonriendo, haciendo que el cachorro se asustara por los movimientos bruscos.  
\- Creo que es hembra.- Dijo Masuyo llevándose la comida a la boca. Nowaki se agachó para coger al cachorro y se puso a observarlo.  
\- ¡Nowaki, no le mires tan fijamente sus partes!- Exclamó Hiroki haciendo reír a su hijo.  
\- Es que quería comprobar que era hembra y efectivamente lo es.  
\- Pero eso con un simple vistazo lo ves.  
\- ¿Qué os parece Amaya? Como la encontré en la lluvia...- Propuso Masuyo.  
\- Me gusta Amaya.- Dijo Hiroki mirando a la perrita que estaba en brazos de Nowaki.  
\- Bienvenida a la familia, Amaya.- Sonrió Nowaki y le dio un beso en la cabeza.  
\- No esperes besarme después de haber besado a la perra.  
\- ¡Qué cruel, Hiro-san!- Dijo Nowaki y se quedó un momento pensativo.- Masu-chan, no me has contestado antes. ¿Cómo has salido de casa?  
\- Tu hijo ha bajado por la ventana.- Respondió Hiroki y el médico miró a su hijo con el ceño fruncido.  
\- Papá, no me mires así, tampoco hay tanta altura.- Dijo Masuyo con nerviosismo.  
\- ¿Sueles escaparte mucho?- Le preguntó Hiroki con gesto serio. No se le había olvidado nada de lo ocurrido aquel día y sabía que su hijo se merecía un castigo.  
\- No, nunca he...  
\- Masuyo, no me mientas.- Dijo el profesor.- He visto como bajabas y parecías muy seguro de lo que hacías.- El adolescente suspiró desviando la mirada.  
\- El chico del que os he hablado ha venido un par de veces a por mi.- Dijo con un hilo de voz.  
\- Viene a recogerte con la moto, ¿no?- Preguntó Hiroki y Masuyo asintió. Nowaki frunció todavía más el ceño.  
\- Jovencito, esta vez te has pasado.- Le dijo el médico de manera firme pero sin alzar la voz.- Has fumado y te has escapado por tu ventana para subirte en la moto de un chico.  
\- No íbamos muy lejos...- Comenzó a decir Masuyo pero Nowaki le interrumpió.  
\- Ya sabes lo que opino de las motos, ¿tienes idea de la cantidad de jóvenes que acaban en el hospital por conducir de forma indebida?- Le dijo Nowaki.- Algunos tienen suerte y sobreviven, suele ser con lesiones graves pero al menos siguen vivos, y otros no tienen tanta suerte. Los jóvenes pensáis que sois inmortales y no es así.- Masuyo asentía sin hacer contacto visual con el médico.- Tienes prohibido volver a subirte a una moto, ¿entendido?  
\- Sí, papá.  
\- Y como papi o yo te volvamos a ver fumando, te traeré fotografías de lo que puede hacer el tabaco en tu cuerpo.  
\- Nowaki.- Murmuró Hiroki sorprendido.  
\- Y estarás dos semanas castigado. Irás al instituto, a natación y a la academia pero nada más. El resto del tiempo lo pasarás en casa. Y por supuesto no tendrás móvil.- Dijo Nowaki y Masuyo abrió los ojos como platos.  
\- Pero necesito el móvil, no me lo podéis quitar.  
\- Lo deberías haber pensado antes. Dos semanas sin móvil.- Nowaki tendió una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba a Amaya. Masuyo resopló pero le dio el móvil.

Por fin llegó la hora de irse a la cama y Hiroki y Nowaki se acurrucaron dándose calor.  
\- Hiro-san, ¿crees que he sido muy duro?- Le preguntó el médico en un susurro.  
\- No, aunque me has sorprendido.  
\- He estado pensando en lo que has dicho de que siempre eres tú el malo y tienes razón. Soy muy blando con el chico y se lo permito todo, por eso siempre te toca a ti castigarle. A partir de ahora seré un poco más estricto con él.  
\- Nowaki, no hagas caso de lo que he dicho antes.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Eres un gran padre.  
\- Pero es cierto que soy muy permisivo.  
\- Cielo, no te imaginas la envidia que me da la relación que tienes con él.- Le confesó Hiroki sorprendiéndole.- A mí a veces me tiene miedo. Hoy ha habido un momento en que me ha mirado aterrado y no le culpo.  
\- Hiro-san, tú también tienes muy buena relación con él.  
\- No es cierto.- Negó el profesor.- Un día estamos a buenas y al otro no paramos de discutir.  
\- Pero se le pasará, son cosas de la edad.  
\- Esa es otra, cada vez se fija más en los chicos y me preocupa.- Suspiró Hiroki.  
\- Bueno, al menos nos ha confesado que sigue siendo virgen.- Bromeó Nowaki haciendo resoplar a su pareja.  
\- Es un alivio.- Dijo Hiroki y se quedó un momento pensativo.- Pero si ha hecho ese comentario es porque ya está pensando en ello. ¿Crees que deberíamos darle alguna charla?  
\- ¿Sobre sexo?  
\- Sí. Bueno, mis padres nunca me hablaron sobre ello, así que no sé...- Dijo Hiroki inseguro.- Tal vez sea muy violento para él.  
\- Yo es que aún le veo muy joven.- Dijo Nowaki y el profesor asintió.  
\- Tienes razón, todavía es un bebé.- Dijo Hiroki con una sonrisa de lado.  
\- Dejaremos la charla para dentro de un año.  
\- O cinco.- Murmuró el profesor sintiendo como el cansancio se apoderaba de él y comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

**Hola ^^**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Por motivos personales es posible que tarde más de lo normal en subir el siguiente. **

**Lamento si el texto ha quedado raro, he escrito el capítulo en otro formato y no me gusta como ha quedado. Se ve todo muy apretado :/**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**¡Un abrazo!**


	13. Chapter 13

Nunca era buena señal que un teléfono sonara durante la noche pero aun así Hiroki no hizo movimiento, fue Nowaki quien se levantó y caminó hacia la sala para responder. Hiroki intentó volverse a dormir mientras escuchaba la voz de su amado a lo lejos, sin entender muy bien qué decía. Los párpados le pesaban y le fastidiaba pensar que en pocas horas sonaría el dichoso despertador.

Nowaki volvió a entrar en la habitación y, para sorpresa de Hiroki, encendió la luz. El profesor se tapó la cabeza con la manta mientras Nowaki se acercaba hacia él con paso lento.

\- Hiro-san.- Murmuró el médico sentándose a un lado de la cama y abrazándole suavemente. Hiroki no se movió, simplemente le gruñó.- Tenemos que ir a casa de tus padres.- Aquella frase sí que le hizo despertar. El castaño asomó la cabeza para mirarle con el ceño fruncido y sintió una presión en el pecho al ver la cara que ponía su pareja.- Tu madre ha muerto. Lo siento mucho, Hiro-san.- Nowaki le miró como esperando alguna reacción pero Hiroki se limitó a asentir y a volver a taparse con la manta.- ¿Hiro-san?

\- Dame dos minutos y me levanto.

\- De acuerdo.- Asintió Nowaki suspirando.- Voy a despertar a Masu-chan.

\- Déjale dormir, ella nunca hizo de abuela.

\- Pero tu padre sí, Hiro-san. Creo que agradecerá tener a su nieto a su lado en estos momentos.- Le dijo Nowaki.- Nosotros no teníamos relación con tu madre, pero sigue siendo la mujer de tu padre y está hecho polvo. Él la amaba.

\- Ya lo sé.- Dijo Hiroki incorporándose.- Venga, avisa a Masuyo.

Nowaki salió dejando solo a Hiroki, quien sintió que las ganas de llorar le invadían pero consiguió controlarse. Hacía ocho años que no hablaba con su madre, ya que se sentía muy dolido por lo ocurrido en su último encuentro, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste. Hiroki quería a su madre, había intentando odiarla pero nunca lo consiguió. Odiaba estar triste por la muerte de su madre pues creía que ella no lo merecía, al menos después de lo mal que se había portado con él y su familia.

\- Ya se está vistiendo.- Le dijo Nowaki volviendo a entrar en el dormitorio. Hiroki se levantó de la cama y comenzó a desnudarse.- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí.- Asintió el profesor sin mirarle. Sacó una camisa y una corbata del cajón y las dejó sobre la cama.

\- Creo que la gris es más apropiada para hoy.- Le dijo Nowaki y Hiroki sacó otra corbata.- Sí, esa mejor.

\- ¿Te ha dicho mi padre cómo ha sido?- Le preguntó Hiroki todavía sin mirarle.

\- Ha tenido un ictus y no han podido hacer nada por ella.

\- Vale.

\- Hiro-san, no estás bien…

\- ¡Sí que lo estoy!- Exclamó Hiroki mirándole.- Esa mujer dejó de significar algo para mí hace muchos años.

\- Pues yo sí que estoy triste, Hiro-san.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Por qué?- Le preguntó el profesor sorprendido.

\- Solamente crucé un par de palabras con ella pero quiero mucho a tu padre y sé que está sufriendo por haber perdido a la persona que ama así tan de repente.- Respondió Nowaki.- Y porque es tu madre al fin y al cabo y me entristece que haya muerto.

\- Pues no lo estés, ella nunca aceptó lo nuestro.- Le dijo Hiroki desviando la vista al suelo. El médico quiso decir algo pero su hijo les interrumpió desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¡Ya estoy listo!

\- ¡Ya salimos!- Le dijo Hiroki y continuó vistiéndose.

* * *

Nada más verle, su padre le dio un fuerte abrazo y se echó a llorar. Hiroki correspondió el abrazo luchando para que no se le saltaran las lágrimas a él también.

\- Todavía era tan joven...- Murmuró su padre.- No es justo.

\- No, no lo es.- Le dijo Hiroki. Su padre le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a Masuyo.

\- Mi niño también ha venido.

\- Lo siento mucho, abuelo.- Le dijo el joven y ambos se dieron un abrazo.

\- Gracias por venir, Masu-chan.- El hombre se separó de su nieto y abrazó también a Nowaki, quien le susurró algo al oído.- Gracias, Nowaki.

\- Papá, dinos que hay que hacer…

\- Ya está todo listo, esta tarde será el funeral.- Explicó.- Ahora mismo lo único que necesito es compañía.

\- Por supuesto, Kamijou-san, estaremos todo el día con usted.

\- Nowaki, eres muy amable.- Le sonrió su suegro.- He encargado un catering, sé que hoy se acercará mucha gente a casa.

\- Muy bien, papá.

\- Y he llamado a Akihiko, no tardará en venir.

Pocos minutos después apareció el escritor acompañado de Misaki. Akihiko se acercó al viudo para darle el pésame y después se dirigió a su amigo.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Estoy bien.- Respondió Hiroki. Misaki se acercó y le dio un abrazo al profesor.

\- Siento mucho lo de tu madre.

\- Gracias, Misaki.

\- Masu-chan, qué elegante...- Le sonrió Misaki mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

\- Papá me ha hecho ponerme esto.- Se excusó el joven.

\- Estás muy guapo.

\- Sí, lástima que en los funerales se ligue poco.- Le dijo Akihiko.

\- Usagi-san, no seas irrespetuoso.

Hiroki se sentía muy cansado, aquel había sido uno de los días más largos de su vida. El funeral había ido bien, algunos conocidos se habían acercado a la casa de la familia Kamijou para dar el pésame.

\- Hiroki, lamento lo de tu madre.

\- Gracias, Usami-san.- Le dijo Hiroki al padre de su amigo.- Me alegra que haya venido.

\- Es lo mínimo, conozco a tus padres desde hace muchos años.

\- Yo también lo lamento, Hiroki.

\- Gracias, Haruhiko.- El mencionado asintió y se fijó en Masuyo, quien se había pasado todo el día al lado del profesor.

\- ¿Es tu hijo?

\- Sí.- Asintió Hiroki mirando orgulloso a su hijo.

\- Qué mayor.- Comentó Fuyuhiko.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Masuyo. Un placer.- Dijo con cierta timidez.

\- Siento mucho lo de tu abuela. Mucho ánimo.- Le dijo Haruhiko dándole dos pequeñas palmadas en el hombro.

\- Gracias.- Los dos hombres se alejaron dejando solos a padre e hijo.- Papi, ¿quién era ese?

\- El mayor es el padre del tío Akihiko.

\- ¿Y el otro?

\- El hermano del tío Akihiko.

\- No sabía que tenía un hermano.- Dijo Masuyo.

\- No se llevan bien.- Dijo Hiroki.- Es un hombre un poco extraño, la verdad.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es muy inexpresivo y poco hablador. De hecho tú debes de haberle caído en gracia porque contigo ha hablado mucho.

\- Pero si solo me ha dicho una frase.- Le dijo Masuyo.

\- Viniendo de él eso es mucho.

\- Hiro-san, tus tías no paran de acosarme.- Nowaki se acercó a ellos con cara de agobio.- Una incluso ha intentado tocarme el culo.

\- Habrá sido mi tía Izanami.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Tiene ochenta años y nunca ha catado varón.

\- Eso no es excusa para que intente meterme mano.- Dijo Nowaki y Masuyo rió. Akihiko, quien se había acercado a ellos y les había escuchado, se dirigió a su sobrino.

\- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? Tampoco has catado varón.

\- Akihiko...- Le dijo Hiroki con tono de advertencia.

\- Pero yo tengo dieciséis, no ochenta.- Le respondió el joven con cierto sonrojo.- ¿Tú a qué edad lo hiciste, so listo?

\- ¿Hace falta que os recuerde que estamos de entierro?- Les dijo Hiroki y ambos callaron.

\- Por favor, Hiro-san, no me vuelvas a dejar solo con tus tías…

\- Tranquilo, mis tías no tardarán en irse.- Dijo el profesor.- Oye, Akihiko, ¿has dejado a mi padre solo?

\- Ha sido una causa de fuerza mayor, han ido el imbécil de mi padre y su lameculos personal a darle el pésame.

\- Pues ya no están con él, ahora están con Misaki.- Dijo Nowaki señalando al castaño.

\- No jodas...- Murmuró Akihiko y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su novio.

\- Iré yo con tu padre.

\- Gracias, Nowaki.- Le sonrió Hiroki.

* * *

Hiroki se encontraba recogiendo en la cocina cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Akihiko.

\- Misaki y yo ya nos vamos.- Le dijo el escritor.- Se ha hecho tarde y a Misaki no le gusta que conduzca de noche.

\- Si queréis quedaros a dormir...

\- No, Hiroki, hoy no es el día.- Negó Akihiko.- Es mejor que os quedéis solo la familia.

\- Tú eres familia.

\- Es mejor así.- El escritor se acercó y le dio un abrazo.- Cualquier cosa que necesites...

\- Gracias, Akihiko.- Le sonrió el profesor y en ese momento entró su hijo cargando una bandeja con platos y cubiertos.- ¿Eso ya es lo último?

\- Sí.- Asintió el joven mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la encimera.

\- Nos vemos, Masu-chan.

\- Adiós, tío.- Le dijo Masuyo y el escritor salió.

\- ¿Y tu padre?

\- El abuelo estaba muy nervioso, así que ha ido a acostarle.

\- Vale.- Asintió Hiroki.- ¿Queda mucha gente en el salón?

\- No, ya se están yendo todos.

\- Menos mal.- Suspiró Hiroki y se puso a fregar los platos mientras su hijo le ayudaba.

\- ¡Ese culo me suena!- Exclamó una voz desde la puerta.- Te reconocería por el trasero en cualquier parte del mundo.- Padre e hijo se giraron para ver de quién se trataba. Un hombre de mediana edad se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

\- Tú...- Murmuró Hiroki entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Yo.- El hombre dio unos pasos y se acercó hacia ellos.- Hiroki, lamento mucho lo de tu madre.

\- Gracias, Jun.

\- Pero la vida sigue.- Dijo y miró a Masuyo.- Vaya, Hiroki, cada vez te los buscas más jóvenes.

\- Es mi hijo.- Le dijo el profesor de forma cortante.

\- No sabía que tenías hijos...- Murmuró y le sonrió al joven.- ¿Y cuántos años tienes?

\- Los suficientes para poder ser tu nieto.- Respondió Masuyo haciendo reír al hombre.

\- Soy de la edad de tu padre.

\- Pues que mal los has llevado...

\- Te ha salido descarado el niño.- Le dijo a Hiroki.- Me recuerda a ti cuando salíamos.

\- Soy adoptado.- Le dijo Masuyo mirándole mal.

\- Me alegra saber que no te has liado con una mujer.- Le dijo el hombre a Hiroki.

\- ¿Y a ti qué más te da?- El profesor se cruzó de brazos y le miró desafiante.

\- No has cambiado nada.

\- Tú tampoco.

\- Te lo decía como un cumplido.

\- Yo no.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- ¿Entonces tienes pareja?- Quiso saber el hombre.

\- Acabo de enterrar a mi madre...

\- No quería ser irrespetuoso, Hiroki.- Después de decir eso se volvió a dirigir a Masuyo.- Has tenido mala suerte con el padre que te ha tocado, chaval, Hiroki se las sabe todas, seguro que no le puedes torear.

\- Jun...- Le dijo Hiroki con tono de advertencia.

\- ¿Qué? No he dicho ninguna mentira. ¿Recuerdas lo bien que nos lo pasábamos juntos?

\- Me alegro de verte y saber que estás bien, pero este no es el momento.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Te agradezco que hayas venido, pero ha sido un día muy largo y...

\- Tu padre y yo empezamos a salir a los quince, estuvimos juntos dos años.- Interrumpió Jun para informar a Masuyo, quien seguía mirándole con muy mala cara.- Íbamos todos los sábados cerca del río, ¿lo recuerdas, Hiroki?

\- Creo que será mejor que te vayas.

\- No podíamos hacerlo ni en su casa ni en la mía, así que íbamos al río.- En ese momento entró Nowaki.- Tu padre era muy golfo, le encantaba estar con chicos.

\- Jun, mi hijo no necesita saber estas cosas.- Dijo Hiroki. Nowaki miró al hombre con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Le estoy dando material para que te lo eche en cara cuando le riñas.- Bromeó el hombre pero Hiroki no estaba de ánimos para aquello. Iba a decirle de nuevo que se marchara cuando su hijo habló.

\- Lo único que le echaré en cara será el haber sido novio tuyo.

\- Será adoptado pero tiene tu misma mala leche, Hiroki.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- A Nowaki se le habían disparado las alarmas al escuchar lo de novio y Hiroki lo sabía, lo podía ver en su rostro fruncido.

\- ¿Y tú eres?- Le preguntó Jun tendiéndole una mano que el médico no estrechó.

\- Eso debería preguntarlo yo, eres tú quien está molestando a mi pareja y a mi hijo.- Dijo Nowaki haciendo énfasis en aquellos "mi".

\- Oh, ¿eres tú el novio de Hiroki?

\- Prefiero marido, lo de novio es demasiado informal y teniendo en cuenta que llevamos más de veinte años juntos…

\- Al final Akihiko pasó de ti, ¿no? - Hiroki miró a Jun con odio pero no le dio tiempo a hacer nada, pues Nowaki se le adelantó y agarró del cuello de la camisa a su ex-novio.

\- Hiro-san acaba de perder a su madre y no tiene porqué estar aguantando tus mierdas, así que márchate antes de me arrepienta de dejarte ir con la cara intacta.- Nowaki le soltó y Jun se dirigió rápidamente a la salida.- Que sea la última vez que te veo cerca de mi familia.

\- Qué fuerte.- Murmuró Masuyo cuando Jun se fue.- Papi salía con un imbécil y papá se ha puesto agresivo… Qué día más raro.

\- Venga, ya es tarde.- Dijo Nowaki acercándose a Hiroki.- Deberíamos ir a dormir ya.

\- Sí.- Asintió Hiroki. El profesor no se encontraba bien, le preocupaba la imagen que se podía haber llevado su hijo de él y no quería dejar las cosas como estaban.- Masuyo, siento que hayas tenido que oír esas cosas de mí.

\- Papi, no tienes que explicarte.

\- Mi adolescencia no fue fácil y me gustaría algún día hablarte de ella, pero me temo que no será hoy.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Ha sido un día demasiado largo.

Aquella noche decidieron quedarse en casa del padre de Hiroki, porque no querían dejarle solo. Masuyo durmió en la habitación que en su día perteneció al profesor y la pareja se instaló en la habitación de invitados.

Ya en la cama, Hiroki se acurrucó sobre el pecho de Nowaki, quien le besó suavemente en la cabeza. El médico ya se estaba quedando dormido cuando Hiroki habló.

\- Tenías razón, no estoy bien.- Le dijo con un hilo de voz. Nowaki le abrazó con más fuerza y volvió a besarle, esta vez en la mejilla.

\- Ya lo sé, Hiro-san.

\- Intento pensar en lo mala que fue con nosotros pero no puedo, cuando pienso en ella lo único que se me viene a la cabeza es lo unido que estaba a ella de pequeño.- Hiroki sintió como los ojos se le humedecían al recordar a su madre.- Siempre me cantaba antes de dormir y cuando me hacía daño me acunaba en su pecho hasta que dejaba de llorar. Como no tenía hermanos, era ella quien se pasaba el día jugando conmigo, al menos hasta que llegó Akihiko, y siempre se dejaba ganar en todo.- Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y, en aquella ocasión, a Hiroki no le importó, necesitaba desahogarse.- Le encantaba hacerme cosquillas porque decía que mi risa era muy contagiosa. A mí me gustaba esconderme siempre en la misma esquina para darle un susto y ella todas las veces fingía que se asustaba.- Hiroki calló durante unos segundos y rompió a llorar de forma más sonora.- Nowaki, yo la quería.

\- Y ella a ti.

\- Ella creía que no la quería, me lo dijo…he sido un mal hijo, debí haber sido más paciente con ella...tal vez...tal vez te hubiera acabado aceptando y…lo último que le dije fue que no quería que se acercara a mi familia...- Hiroki se sentía incapaz de parar de llorar y a Nowaki, al verle en ese estado, también se le escaparon las lágrimas.

\- Hiro-san, no te tortures con eso…

\- No la voy a volver a ver…

\- Estoy seguro de que ella también se arrepentía y que nunca dejó de quererte.

\- Si hubiera sabido que aquella iba a ser la última vez que la iba a ver…

\- Era imposible saberlo, Hiro-san.- Nowaki se limpió las lágrimas con la manga del pijama y acarició la mejilla empapada de Hiroki.- No pienses más en ello porque estoy seguro de que a tu madre le pasaba lo mismo que a ti y cada vez que pensaba en ti, recordaba los buenos momentos.

\- Le hice mucho daño…

\- Hiro-san, tu madre no querría verte así.- Le dijo Nowaki.- Céntrate en la relación que solíais tener y no pienses más en lo otro, porque no ganarás nada.

\- No es tan fácil.

\- Ya lo sé, amor, y puedes llorar todo lo que quieras que yo voy a estar a tu lado.

\- Nowaki.

\- Dime, Hiro-san.

\- Si te hubiera conocido bien le habrías encantado.- Le dijo Hiroki con media sonrisa.

\- Bueno, a tus tías les he gustado.- Bromeó el médico haciendo reír a su pareja, quien se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

\- Nowaki.

\- Hiro-san.

\- Te amo.- Le dijo Hiroki y Nowaki le besó.

\- Yo también te amo.

\- Espero morirme yo antes que tú porque no lo soportaría.

\- No pienses en eso, Hiro-san.- Le dijo Nowaki.- Además, si tú te mueres yo me moriría a los pocos días de pena.

\- ¿Y si os morís los dos quién me mantiene?- Se escuchó la voz de su hijo, quien estaba en la habitación de al lado.- Me he acostumbrado a cierto nivel de vida.

\- Serías problema del tío Akihiko.

\- Estas paredes son muy finas.- Comentó Nowaki.

\- ¿Pero has visto cual es la preocupación de tu hijo si nos morimos? Vaya descarado...- Le dijo Hiroki y en ese momento Masuyo abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Sin decir nada se tumbó en medio de sus padres, quienes le abrazaron.

\- Era una broma para relajar el ambiente.- Dijo el joven.- Ya sabéis que os quiero mucho.

\- Y nosotros a ti, cielo.- Le dijo Hiroki y besó su mejilla.

\- Pero en serio, ¿el tío Akihiko? ¿No había nadie más inestable?- Comentó Masuyo haciendo reír a sus padres.

\- Bueno, confiamos plenamente en Misaki.- Dijo Nowaki.

\- Papi…

\- ¿Qué, cielo?- Masuyo le miró dubitativo.

\- Hay algo que no os he contado.- Ambos padres le miraron alarmados, temiéndose lo peor.- Sé que me dijiste que no me acercara a la abuela pero he estado viéndome con ella todos los meses.

\- ¿Qué? Pero...- Hiroki miró a su hijo muy sorprendido.

\- Desde hace cinco años. Yo no quería pero ella insistió tanto… y todos los meses me preguntaba por vosotros.

\- ¿Por mí también?- Dijo Nowaki sorprendido.

\- Sí, decía que si el abuelo te quiere tanto es porque debes de ser buena gente.- Dijo Masuyo.

\- ¿Y cuándo la veías?

\- El último sábado de cada mes.

\- ¿Pero no es ese día cuando te reúnes con tu club de lectura?- Le preguntó el médico.

\- Nowaki, algo me dice que no existe tal club de lectura. Ya me extrañaba a mí que un adolescente quisiera pasar un sábado comentando libros… Los jóvenes de hoy en día no se apasionan por la lectura.

\- Me gusta leer.- Dijo Masuyo.- La abuela me dejaba un montón de libros, le encantaba leer.

\- Ya lo sé.- Dijo Hiroki acariciándole suavemente el pelo.

\- También le gustaba hacer galletas.

\- Las de chocolate estaban muy buenas.- Comentó Hiroki con una sonrisa triste.

\- Esas eran las mejores.- Masuyo escondió su cara en el pecho del profesor, mientras Nowaki le acariciaba la espalda.- La voy a echar mucho de menos…

\- Masu-chan, me alegra saber que disfrutaste un tiempo de la abuela.- Le dijo Hiroki. Se quedaron un rato más hablando de ella hasta que el cansancio les pudo y se quedaron los tres dormidos sin romper aquel abrazo.


	14. Chapter 14

Como cada agosto se disponían a pasar las vacaciones juntos, pero aquel año era distinto. Hiroki estaba preocupado por Masuyo, siempre le había gustado ir a la playa con ellos pero en aquella ocasión se había quejado mucho sobre ello, hasta el punto de rogarles a Nowaki y a él que lo dejaran en casa. Nowaki consideró aquello pero Hiroki se negó completamente, las vacaciones familiares debían pasarse en familia.

Masuyo estuvo de morros durante todo el trayecto en coche y no dijo ninguna palabra, por suerte, Misaki y Nowaki no habían parado de hablar, haciendo el viaje más ameno. Llegaron al hotel, el cual era el mismo de todos los años, y fueron a recepción a por las llaves de las habitaciones. Ese fue el momento en que Masuyo decidió hablar.

\- Me dijiste que lo solucionarías.- El adolescente miró a Hiroki con el ceño fruncido.

\- Lo intenté pero es temporada alta, hasta dentro de tres días no hay habitaciones disponibles.

\- Masu-chan, no te enfades.- Le dijo Nowaki sonriendo.- Solo tendrás que dormir dos noches con nosotros.

\- ¡Tengo dieciséis años no quiero dormir con mis padres!

\- Ni que fuera en la misma cama...- Murmuró Hiroki rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Y por qué tenéis que quedaros vosotros la grande? No quiero dormir en la supletoria.- Dijo Masuyo cruzándose de brazos.

\- Porque somos dos.

\- Si quieres yo duermo en la supletoria y tú duermes con papi.- Propuso Nowaki con ganas de que aquella conversación llegara a su fin.

\- ¡No quiero dormir con papi!

\- Haz el favor de comportarte.- Le dijo Hiroki con tono autoritario.- Pareces un niño pequeño.

\- Sobornaré a alguien para que nos den otra habitación.- Dijo Akihiko haciendo que Misaki le mirara mal.

\- No, Akihiko. Ya hablé con los del hotel y en tres días tendrá su habitación.

\- ¿Por qué me odiáis?- Preguntó Masuyo para luego coger su maleta e irse hacia la habitación.

\- Ver a tu hijo me quita las pocas ganas que tenía de ser padre.

\- ¡Usagi-san!

\- Es muy buen chico pero está en una edad difícil.- Comentó Nowaki sonriendo.

\- Llevas años diciendo eso.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Es que casi todas las edades son difíciles.

\- Sí, Usagi-san también está en una edad difícil.- Dijo Misaki y el escritor le miró arqueando una ceja.

\- Eso no es por la edad, Akihiko siempre ha sido una persona difícil.

\- Tú tampoco eres fácil de tratar, Hiroki.

Dejaron las cosas en las habitaciones y se dispusieron a prepararse para bajar a la playa. Masuyo se tumbó sobre la cama cruzado de brazos y Hiroki decidió ignorarle. Estaba de vacaciones y no entraba en sus planes pelearse con su hijo. Ambos padres, junto con Akihiko y Misaki, fueron a la playa dejando a Masuyo en el hotel, ya que éste se negaba a ir.

Estuvieron un par de horas y volvieron al hotel con la intención de arreglarse para ir a cenar. Hiroki y Nowaki se sorprendieron al no encontrar en la habitación a su hijo pero no le dieron mucha importancia, pues sabían que Masuyo no saldría del hotel.

\- ¿Le llamamos o vamos a cenar sin él?

\- Dice que es mayorcito, ya se apañará.- Dijo Hiroki.- Estas vacaciones yo me desentiendo de nuestro hijo.

\- Está bien, pero le dejaré una nota por si viene. Así sabrá que estamos en el restaurante.

\- Como quieras.

Cenaron en el restaurante del hotel con Misaki y Akihiko. Después se quedaron hasta tarde en el bar bebiendo. Nowaki miraba el móvil cada dos por tres y Hiroki sabía que estaba preocupado por su hijo. A él tampoco le gustaba no saber dónde ni con quién se encontraba Masuyo, pero estaba harto de ir detrás del adolescente. Si ya era mayor para no dormir con sus padres pues también lo era para ir a su aire.

Volvieron al dormitorio y, para alivio de los padres, Masuyo se encontraba en la cama leyendo uno de los mangas que le había regalado Misaki.

\- Masu-chan, ¿qué tal? ¿Has cenado?- Le dijo Nowaki.

\- Sí, he ido a una hamburguesería que hay en la calle de al lado.

\- ¿Tú solo?- Quiso saber el médico y Masuyo simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Esa no es una respuesta.- Le dijo Hiroki sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Qué más os da?- Dijo el joven sin apartar la vista del manga. Hiroki se metió el baño para no contestarle, no tenía ganas de discutir, y se sentó sobre la tapa del váter. Segundos más tarde, Nowaki también entró al servicio.- No soporto cuando se pone respondón…

\- Venga, Hiro-san, no es para tanto. Es un buen chico.

\- Pero no nos respeta.

\- Son cosas de críos, Hiro-san, todos son así.

\- Pues a ver si ocurre un milagro y madura pronto.- Suspiró Hiroki.

\- Oye, Hiro-san, ¿vas a usar el baño?

\- Oh, lo siento. Estaba huyendo de nuestro hijo.- Le dijo Hiroki poniéndose en pie.

\- Es que llevo un buen rato haciéndome pis…

\- Ya salgo.- Dijo el profesor y Nowaki le agarró por la cintura para besarle.- ¿A qué ha venido eso?

\- Me apetecía.- Nowaki le dio una palmada en el culo y Hiroki salió del baño pensando en aquello y no en su hijo.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes?- Le preguntó Masuyo extrañado.

\- Nada, cosas de tu padre.

\- No hagáis guarradas en el baño mientras yo estoy aquí.- Dijo Masuyo seriamente y Hiroki resopló.- Solo dormiré con vosotros dos noches, ¿podréis aguantar?

\- Seguramente no, igual lo hacemos estando tú presente.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Dices cada cosa…

\- Bueno, yo lo digo por si acaso.

\- Chicos, ¿vemos una peli?- Propuso Nowaki con una sonrisa cuando salió del baño.

\- Yo paso.

\- Ya es un poco tarde.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Venga, Hiro-san.

\- De acuerdo, pero no tardes mucho en elegirla.

\- Ya sé cual vamos a ver, me la ha recomendado Tsumori.- Dijo Nowaki encendiendo la tele.

\- Pues seguro que no me va a gustar.- Murmuró Hiroki haciendo sonreír a su hijo.

\- Dice que es muy bonita, es de amor.

Ambos adultos se metieron en la cama de matrimonio para ver la película, mientras Masuyo continuaba leyendo en la supletoria. Al contrario de lo que había predicho, a Hiroki le estaba gustando la película. Nowaki lloró con el final y Hiroki estuvo a nada pero pudo contenerse.

\- Joder, dile a Tsumori que a la próxima te recomiende una en que los protagonistas acaben juntos.- Dijo el profesor mientras su pareja se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

\- Pero ha sido muy bonita.- Dijo el médico.

\- Sí, eso sí. Venga, ya es hora de dormir.- Hiroki se dirigió a su hijo.- Deja ya eso, no es bueno para la vista leer tan a oscuras.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Ya es tarde.- Dijo Hiroki y apagó la única lamparita que seguía encendida. Escuchó a su hijo murmurar algo pero le ignoró. Se acurrucó en el pecho de Nowaki, como hacía todas las noches, y dejó que el sueño le venciera.

Al día siguiente Masuyo se negó a ir a la playa con ellos y al otro tampoco quiso, pero al menos se encontraba de mejor humor por tener ya una habitación propia. Los días fueron pasando y casi no veían a Masuyo. El adolescente parecía no querer que le relacionaran con ellos, esto al principio afectaba a Hiroki, pero decidió ignorar la actitud de su hijo y disfrutar de las vacaciones.

Aquella noche salieron las dos parejas a cenar fuera del hotel. Ya solo les quedaban dos días de vacaciones y habían decidido aprovecharlos. Después de la cena tomaron algo en un bar y, como Misaki se encontraba muy cansado, decidieron volver al hotel. El editor se despidió de ellos hasta el día siguiente y se marchó a dormir, dejando a los tres en el bar del hotel. Nowaki fue el siguiente en caer rendido. Hiroki y Akihiko se quedaron hasta tarde hablando de futuros proyectos del escritor. Hiroki le escuchaba atentamente y le daba ideas o le sugería cambios. Cuando vieron que ya era bastante tarde decidieron volver a las habitaciones, pues al día siguiente tenían pensado madrugar para ir a la playa.

Akihiko se metió en la habitación, donde debía estar Misaki ya dormido, y Hiroki continuó por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación que compartía con Nowaki. Paró delante de la puerta de su hijo, supuso que estaría dormido y se dispuso a seguir, aunque quería hablar con él, ya que no le había visto en todo el día, no quería molestarle a esas horas. Una voz que no era la de Masuyo le llamó la atención. ¿Qué hacía un hombre a esas horas en la habitación de su hijo? Pegó la oreja a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor, necesitaba saber qué se traía entre manos su hijo.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Dormir acurrucaditos?- Escuchó que decía aquella persona, no le gustó nada el tono que estaba usando.- Creía que eras más maduro para tu edad pero veo que no.

\- No, yo...- El tono que usó su hijo llamó su atención, sonaba temeroso, algo muy alejado de la actitud que solía mostrar con Nowaki y él. Hiroki se preparó para dar unos golpes en la puerta y enterarse de qué estaba pasando pero lo que escuchó a continuación le hizo parar en seco.

\- No estoy para perder el tiempo, si no vamos a follar yo me voy.

\- No, no, podemos hacer otras cosas.- Oyó la voz de Masuyo algo temblorosa.

\- Paso, yo lo que quiero es follar y si tú no te atreves... Te hacía más maduro y has resultado ser otro niñato más calientapollas.- Hiroki sintió que la rabia le invadía. Iba a decirle cuatro cosas a ese imbécil. Dio tres golpes secos en la puerta y al ver que no abrían dio otros tres más.

\- ¿Qué coño quieres?- Un chico de unos veinte años abrió la puerta con gesto enfadado. Hiroki le dio un empujón y entró en la habitación, encontrándose a su hijo con los ojos rojos y en ropa interior.- Oye, no puedes entrar...

\- ¿Cuál es tu puto problema? ¿Qué demonios haces a la una de la madrugada en la habitación de un menor? ¿Cuántos años tienes, asaltacunas?- Le preguntó Hiroki poniéndose delante de su hijo, como protegiéndole de aquel desconocido.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

\- Eres el socorrista, te he visto un par de veces.- Le dijo Hiroki con semblante serio.- Pienso hablar con el hotel, deben saber lo que hace su socorrista con huéspedes menores de edad.

\- No, si yo ya me iba.- Dijo aquel socorrista e hizo el amago de salir pero se encontró con Akihiko, quien bloqueaba la puerta.

\- Espera, que te acompaño a la salida.- Le dijo el escritor estirándose para parecer más alto.

\- Conozco el hotel.- Dijo mirándole mal.

\- Ya, pero a estas horas igual te cruzas con alguien que te puede partir esa carita tan bonita que tienes.- Akihiko le agarró del hombro con fuerza y le empujó hacia el pasillo.- Venga, arreando.- El escritor cerró de un portazo dejando a padre e hijo en la habitación.

\- Masu-chan, ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó Hiroki preocupado. Masuyo cogió unos pantalones cortos y se los puso sin mirarle.- ¿Te ha hecho algo?

\- No.- Se limitó a responder y Hiroki se percató de que estaba llorando.

\- ¿Quieres contarme que…

\- No, papi.

\- ¿Prefieres hablarlo con Misaki?- Masuyo negó con la cabeza, todavía sin hacer contacto visual con su padre.- Creo que te vendría bien hablar con alguien, cielo.

\- ¿No estás enfadado?

\- Estoy preocupado.- Respondió Hiroki. Su hijo se sentó en la cama y se limpió las lágrimas.

\- He metido a un chico en mi habitación, pensé que me gritarías.- Su padre se sentó a su lado suspirando.

\- He escuchado las cosas que te ha dicho, te estaba presionando para acostarte con él.- Dijo Hiroki.- Es a ese imbécil a quien quiero gritarle.

\- Soy un idiota.- Murmuró Masuyo volviendo a echarse a llorar.

\- No lo eres.- Hiroki le abrazó y el adolescente apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su padre.

\- Sí que lo soy.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Le preguntó el profesor con tono amable.

\- No me apetece hablar, papi.

\- Está bien.- Suspiró Hiroki. Estuvieron un rato en silencio mientras el menor sollozaba suavemente, hasta que finalmente el profesor se decidió a hablar.- Cuando tenía quince años me gustaba mucho un chico.

\- Sí, el imbécil del funeral de la abuela.

\- No, ese vino después.- Dijo Hiroki.- Era un amigo suyo.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Pues como no conseguía llamar su atención, me acerqué a Jun, el del funeral.- Le contó Hiroki.- No estoy orgulloso de esto pero era un saco de hormonas por aquel entonces, así que no me lo tengas en cuenta.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Un sábado salí con Jun y sus amigos porque sabía que este chico también iría. Empezaron a beber y fumar en un parque, yo no fumé pero sí que bebí. Era la primera vez que probaba el alcohol y se podría decir que me vine muy arriba.- Dijo el profesor y su hijo le escuchaba atentamente sin deshacer el abrazo.- Recuerdo ir directo a Jun y comenzar a bailar con él y a acariciarle, en verdad no me interesaba, solo quería que el otro chico viera que no era ningún mojigato.

\- ¿Funcionó?- Le preguntó Masuyo.

\- Sí. Aquel chico vino a hablar conmigo de inmediato, aunque, sinceramente, no hablamos mucho. Él era mayor que yo, así que ya conducía y me propuso irme con él en su coche. Ahora lo recuerdo y me parece que fui un idiota pero me gustaba mucho y en ese momento no pensé con claridad. Me llevó al monte, ahí paró el coche y comenzó a desnudarme.- Masuyo le miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada.- Todo pasó muy rápido pero recuerdo perfectamente lo mucho que me temblaban las piernas. No sé si fue por el alcohol o por lo mucho que me asustaba aquella situación, pues yo no me sentía preparado para hacerlo, pero de repente me eché a llorar.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Y él que hizo?

\- Me llamó llorón y me echó del coche, me dejó tirado en el monte y de noche. Por lo menos tuvo la decencia de darme mi ropa.- Respondió Hiroki.- Entonces no era como ahora, los adolescentes no estábamos todo el día con el móvil y en aquel momento yo todavía no tenía uno. Sé lo que me vas a preguntar, sí que existían, no soy tan viejo.

\- ¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿Fuiste a pie hasta casa?

\- No sabía dónde estaba, no conocía la zona y estaba todo oscuro. Me quedé ahí parado esperando a que amaneciera para entonces intentar volver a casa. Estuve más de una hora así hasta que llegó una moto.- Dijo Hiroki.- Aquel chico había vuelto al parque y les había contado a todos lo ocurrido, Jun lo escuchó y decidió venir a buscarme. Me consoló y me llevó a casa. Y, bueno, un par de semanas más tarde empezamos a salir.

\- Y estuvisteis dos años juntos.

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Le querías?- Preguntó Masuyo y Hiroki se quedó pensativo.

\- Le tenía mucho cariño pero no, no le quería.

\- Tu primera vez fue con él, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero no me preguntes por los detalles que no los recuerdo.- Le dijo Hiroki y sonrió de lado.- Estaba borracho.

\- ¿Bebías mucho de adolescente?

\- Sí.- Asintió Hiroki.- Creo que ya te lo he comentado alguna vez, mi adolescencia no fue nada fácil e hice muchas idioteces. De hecho me distancié mucho de Akihiko y fue entonces cuando se hizo amigo de Takahiro. Luego entré a la universidad y decidí centrarme en mis estudios. Dejé de salir con chicos y tenía planeado seguir así pero tu padre se cruzó en mi camino.- Ambos sonrieron.- Pero supe compaginar mi vida amorosa con mi carrera.

\- Nunca me habéis contado como os conocisteis.

\- En un parque, casi me estrella un cohete en la cabeza.- Dijo Hiroki sin poder borrar su sonrisa y Masuyo rió suavemente.

\- Seguro que te enfadaste y le gritaste.

\- Lo intenté pero él parecía inmune a mi mal genio. Dice que se enamoró de mí a primera vista.

\- ¿Y tú de él?- Quiso saber su hijo. Hiroki negó con la cabeza.

\- Me llevó un tiempo, aunque no mucho.

\- Papá sigue muy enamorado de ti.- Comentó Masuyo.- Y tú de él. Me fijo mucho en como os miráis cuando creéis que el otro no está mirando.

\- Tu padre lo es todo para mi. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado.- Dijo Hiroki y se quedó pensativo.- Bueno, no, es lo segundo mejor que me ha pasado.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y qué es lo primero?- Le preguntó Masuyo sorprendido. Hiroki le miró y le acarició la mejilla.

\- Mi pequeño Masu-chan, por supuesto.- El adolescente le sonrió de lado mientras el otro le seguía acariciando.- Aunque ya no eres tan pequeño, pero para mí siempre serás aquel niño de seis años que venía corriendo a abrazarme cada vez que me veía.

\- Papi, gracias.

\- No me las des, es la verdad.

\- No, lo digo por lo de hoy.- Le dijo Masuyo y se incorporó un poco.- Gracias por no echarme la bronca cuando has visto al socorrista. Sé que he hecho mal al meter a ese chico en mi habitación y lo último que necesitaba era que me gritaras y me hicieras sentir peor.

\- Lo sé, cielo.

\- Yo…creía que estaba preparado pero no.

\- No tengas prisa, lo importante es que tú estés seguro y que sea con una persona con la que te sientas a gusto.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Tienes razón.- Suspiró Masuyo.- Pero muchos de mis amigos ya lo han hecho…

\- Bueno, cada persona tiene su ritmo.

\- No quieres que lo haga, ¿verdad?- Le preguntó su hijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Hiroki se quedó un momento pensativo.

\- El sexo no es malo y si en un momento dado surge y tú te sientes preparado…pues adelante. Solo quiero que vayas con cuidado y no te precipites.- Respondió el profesor algo incómodo.- Dios, era Nowaki quien debía hablar de esto contigo y no yo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Teníais pensado darme la charla?- Preguntó Masuyo riendo. Se notaba que aquella conversación le había animado.

\- Tu padre era el encargado pero se ha ido posponiendo durante años.- Dijo Hiroki.- Le diré que mañana mismo te la dé.

\- No es necesario.

\- Sí, quiere explicarte algo sobre los preservativos y las ETS.

\- No, por favor.- Dijo Masuyo haciendo reír a su padre.- Conociendo a papá seguro que me hace una demostración de cómo ponerle un condón a un plátano.

\- No le des ideas.- Rió Hiroki y se puso en pie.- Me voy con tu padre que debe de estar preocupado al ver que no llego.

\- Vale.

\- ¿Estarás bien? ¿Quieres que duerma contigo hoy?

\- No, papi, no te preocupes.- Le dijo Masuyo. Hiroki dudó un momento pero finalmente habló.

\- No le debes nada a nadie. Si en un momento dado te apetece ponerte cariñoso con un chico pero luego se te quitan las ganas y no te apetece hacerlo, está bien, el chico lo debe entender. Puedes cambiar de opinión, no hay nada malo en eso.- Hiroki suspiró.- Joder, esto se me da fatal. Lo que quiero decir es que si te lías con un chico y luego no quieres llegar hasta el final, está bien porque no le debes nada a ese chico. Así que no dejes que gilipollas como ese te hagan sentir mal, porque eso significa que no les importas y lo único que quieren es acostarse contigo.

\- No me ha gustado cuando me ha llamado calientapollas.- Murmuró su hijo cabizbajo.

\- Cielo, eso es una idiotez. De verdad, no te sientas en la obligación de satisfacer a nadie si en ese momento no te apetece, aunque hayas coqueteado previamente, eso da igual.

\- Ya, pero me ha hecho sentir mal.

\- Mira, alguna vez me he puesto cariñoso con tu padre y al rato me ha dejado de apetecer, esas cosas pasan, ¿crees que él se ha enfadado?- Masuyo negó con la cabeza.- Por supuesto que no. No dejes que el chulo de playa ese te haga sentir mal.

\- Gracias, papi.

\- Te quiero mucho, Masu-chan.- Hiroki se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Mañana bajaré con vosotros a la playa.

\- Genial, te hemos echado de menos. Sobre todo tu tío Akihiko, no tenía con quien hacer castillos de arena.

\- Qué infantil es.- Rió el adolescente.

\- Buenas noches, cielo.

\- Papi.- Le dijo Masuyo antes de que se marchara.- ¿Se lo vas a contar a papá?

\- No si no quieres.- Respondió Hiroki.- Aunque Akihiko lo ha visto así que te lo recordará durante toda tu vida.

\- Genial.- Rodó los ojos el adolescente.

\- No le diré nada a tu padre.

\- No, se lo puedes contar.- Dijo Masuyo.- Pero dile que no me dé la charla, por favor. Se pone muy raro con estos temas y será incómodo.

\- Está bien, le diré que ya sabes que hay que usar condón.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Que descanses.

\- Buenas noches, papi.

Hiroki salió de la habitación de su hijo y se encontró con Akihiko, quien acababa de salir del ascensor.

\- Ese chaval no volverá a acercarse a Masuyo.- Dijo el escritor con cierto orgullo.

\- Gracias, Akihiko.

\- De nada. ¿Cómo está?

\- Bien, estaba algo desanimado pero creo que ya está mejor.- Respondió Hiroki.

\- ¿Entonces mañana ya puedo hacer bromas sobre lo ocurrido?

\- Espera un par de meses.

\- Muy bien. Buenas noches.

\- Oye, ¿qué hacías en la puerta de mi hijo? ¿No habías entrado a tu habitación?

\- Sí, pero he recordado que se me han acabado los cigarrillos e iba a por más.- Dijo el escritor.- Entonces ha sido cuando te he visto aporrear la puerta.

\- Entiendo. Buenas noches, Akihiko.

Cuando entró en su habitación se encontró con Nowaki, quien le miraba aliviado.

\- Hiro-san, iba a ir ahora a buscarte.

\- Lo siento, Nowaki, se me ha hecho muy tarde hoy.- Dijo Hiroki y comenzó a desvestirse.- Vengo de la habitación del niño.

\- ¿A estas horas? ¿Le ha pasado algo?

\- He escuchado gritos en su habitación, estaba con un… imbécil.

\- ¿Qué?- Nowaki le miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Se ve que ha ligado y ha metido en su habitación a ese chico pero Masuyo no quería hacer nada.- Explicó Hiroki.- Y ese idiota estaba presionándole para que se acostara con él.

\- ¡Dime quien es!

\- Nowaki, tranquilo, Akihiko se ha encargado de él.

\- Pero Masuyo es solo un niño…

\- Puede que ya no sea tan niño.- Suspiró Hiroki acabando de ponerse el pijama.

\- ¿Está bien?

\- Creo que sí, he estado hablando con él.

\- Bien, me preocupa que esto le afecte, es un chico muy sensible.- Comentó Nowaki.

\- Sí, aunque a veces sea un borde con nosotros sigue siendo muy tierno.- Dijo el profesor.- Espero que encuentre a un buen chico pronto, sé que tiene ganas de estar con alguien.

\- Tsumori tiene un sobrino que…

\- Ni de coña, Nowaki.

\- Está bien.- Sonrió Nowaki.- Masuyo es un chico maravilloso, seguro que encuentra a alguien que le merezca.

\- Eso espero, porque como me toque vivir otra situación como la de hoy...- Murmuró Hiroki sin saber que lo de aquel día no había sido nada comparado con lo que se le venía encima, pues el primer novio formal de Masuyo iba a dar mucho de que hablar.


	15. Chapter 15

Hiroki llegó a casa y fue recibido por Nowaki, quien le dio un corto beso. El profesor se puso a cocinar mientras su pareja colocaba los adornos que había comprado para decorar la sala. Escucharon que alguien metía la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y ambos se pusieron nerviosos.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí? Nunca llega tan pronto...- Susurró Hiroki. Masuyo entró en la sala y se sorprendió al ver los adornos.

\- ¿Qué...

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Masu-chan.- Sonrió Nowaki y fue a darle un abrazo a su hijo.- Qué mayor te nos has hecho...

\- Felicidades, cielo.- Hiroki se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.- No te esperábamos hasta dentro de una hora, esto iba a ser una sorpresa...

\- He venido a cambiarme de ropa, saldré a cenar con mis amigos.- Ambos padres se miraron entre sí.

\- Esperábamos que cenaras hoy con nosotros.- Dijo Nowaki.- Papi ya está preparando la cena y también van a venir los tíos.

\- Sí, Misaki hoy ha salido antes del trabajo para poder hacer esa tarta que tanto te gusta.- Comentó Hiroki.

\- Lo siento, pero como no me habíais dicho nada ya he quedado.

\- Es que era una sorpresa...- Murmuró Hiroki mientras su hijo se metía en su dormitorio. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Nowaki fue a abrir.

\- Vaya cara, Hiroki.- Dijo Akihiko a modo de saludo.

\- El niño no cena con nosotros.

\- ¿Y eso?- Quiso saber Misaki.

\- Ha quedado con unos amigos.- Dijo Nowaki. Misaki dejó la tarta en la nevera y se dirigió al dormitorio de su sobrino.

\- Bueno, pues tocamos a más tarta.

\- A ti no te gusta el dulce, Akihiko.- Le dijo Hiroki desanimado.

\- Yo me como todo lo que prepare Misaki.

\- Habrá que dejarlo para otro día, Hiro-san.

\- Esto es lo malo de las sorpresas, a veces no salen bien.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Voy a seguir con la cena.- Murmuró Hiroki yendo hacia la cocina. Misaki salió del dormitorio seguido de Masuyo.

\- Sí que me quedo. He hablado con mis amigos y saldremos después de cenar.

\- ¿Hasta muy tarde?

\- Hiroki, tu hijo ya tiene los dieciocho, ya puede volver cuando le salga del...

\- ¡Usagi-san!

\- Sí, claro.- Asintió Hiroki no muy convencido.- Ya no tiene hora...

\- No sé hasta qué hora saldremos, pero no me esperes despierto, papi.

\- ¿Te ayudo con la cena?- Le preguntó Misaki a Hiroki.

\- Sí, por favor.- Hiroki y Misaki se pusieron a cocinar mano a mano, mientras los otros charlaban tranquilamente en la sala.- Gracias por hablar con él para que se quede.

\- Tampoco he hecho gran cosa, cuando he entrado ya se sentía un poco mal por irse a cenar fuera.

\- Gracias de todas formas.

\- Se le ve ilusionado con lo de esta noche.- Comentó Misaki sonriendo.- Por lo visto se ha echado un noviete.

\- ¿De verdad?- Hiroki le miró sorprendido.- ¿Y te ha contado algo?

\- No mucho.- Negó Misaki.- No le gusta hablar de sus ligues, del anterior casi ni me habló. Me enteré cuando se pelearon.

\- ¿El anterior? ¿Cuántos novios ha tenido mi hijo?- Misaki se mordió el labio y pensó la respuesta.

\- No creo que los considere novios. Los chicos jóvenes ya no se echan novios formales, por lo visto. Son rolletes.- Dijo el editor.- Pero solo ha estado con dos, al menos que yo sepa.

\- Oye, Misaki, ¿te ha contado si ya...- Comenzó a preguntar Hiroki pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

\- ¿Si qué?

\- Si ya lo ha hecho.- Dijo el profesor en voz muy baja. Misaki desvió la mirada.

\- Él me cuenta esas cosas en confianza y no me siento cómodo...

\- Me tomo eso como un sí.- Le interrumpió Hiroki suspirando.- ¿Con cuál de los dos?

\- Con los dos.

\- Genial.- Murmuró el profesor y en ese momento entró su hijo en la cocina.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, tío Misaki!- Masuyo abrazó a su tío, quien correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa.- Gracias por el regalo.

\- ¿Te ha gustado el reloj?- Quiso saber el editor y su sobrino le miró extrañado.

\- ¿Qué reloj?

\- Usagi-san te ha dado ya el regalo, ¿no?

\- Sí, el viaje.- Asintió Masuyo.

\- ¿Qué viaje?- Preguntó Misaki sin entender nada.

\- Me habéis regalado un viaje a Europa, ¿no?

\- ¿QUÉ?- Exclamaron Misaki y Hiroki a la vez.

\- ¡Usagi-san!

\- ¡Akihiko!

\- ¿Qué os pasa?- Akihiko entró en la cocina seguido de Nowaki.

\- ¿Le has regalado a mi hijo un viaje?

\- Sí.- Asintió el escritor.

\- ¿Y el reloj?- Le preguntó Misaki.

\- Al final no lo compré, me parecía muy poca cosa para su decimoctavo cumpleaños.- Explicó Akihiko.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que tenemos otro sobrino que también va a cumplir los dieciocho este año?- Misaki le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- Mahiro en navidad me llamó gordo.- Dijo Akihiko.- Le regalaremos un fin de semana en un onsen y gracias.

\- No te llamó gordo, te preguntó si habías dejado de hacer deporte.

\- Akihiko, no quiero que mi hijo vaya solo a otro continente.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- No irá solo, el viaje es para dos personas.- Dijo el escritor.- Puede llevar a un amigo o a un novio, lo que quiera.

\- Masu-chan no tiene novio.- Comentó Nowaki sonriendo y Hiroki suspiró.

\- Tío Misaki, ¿quieres venir tú conmigo?- Le propuso Masuyo y Akihiko negó con la cabeza.

\- No, a ver, puedes llevar a quien quieras pero a Misaki no.

\- Usagi-san, no seas controlador o dormirás en el sofá.

\- Tío, no te vas a morir por estar un par de semanas sin Misaki.- Le dijo Masuyo.

\- O sí, es un riesgo que no quiero correr.

\- Me encantaría acompañarte.- Le dijo Misaki sonriendo.- Pero hasta el año que viene no tengo más vacaciones.

\- Papá, a ti tampoco te quedan vacaciones.- Murmuró Masuyo pensativo.- Papi, tú tienes las mismas vacaciones que yo.

\- Qué bonito, soy elegido por descarte.- Sonrió Hiroki.

\- Al menos has sido elegido. Le regalo yo el viaje y ni siquiera considera que le acompañe yo.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- ¿No decías que no podías estar sin el tío Misaki?- Le dijo Masuyo.

\- Cielo, ya hablaremos de lo del viaje.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Pero voy a ir, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, pero ya veremos con quién.- Dijo el profesor.- Y ahora todo el mundo fuera de mi cocina. Tú no, Misaki.

\- Este hombre es lo peor.- Suspiró el editor una vez los demás se hubieron marchado.- Ahora le tendremos que regalar otro viaje a Mahiro...

\- Es un derrochador.- Asintió Hiroki mientras seguían cocinando.- Ahora me pasaré dos semanas preocupado por mi hijo.

\- Te ha dicho de ir con él.

\- Ya, pero no me parece justo para Nowaki.- Dijo el profesor.- Él dirá que no le importa pero sé que no es cierto.

\- Espera, se me ha ocurrido algo. ¡Usagi-san!

\- ¿Qué?- Akihiko asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

\- ¿Y si le pido a Isaka que me adelante las vacaciones?

\- ¿Vas a hacer un pacto con el diablo?- Dijo el escritor.

\- Podría acompañar a Masuyo.- Dijo Misaki.- Supongo que tú también vendrías, ¿no?

\- ¿Lo dudas?- Sonrió el escritor.

\- Podemos ir los cuatro.- Dijo Misaki.- Los niños y nosotros.

\- Espera, que no me salen las cuentas.- Dijo el escritor.- ¿A quién te refieres con los niños?

\- A nuestros sobrinos.

\- No, Mahiro no.- Negó Akihiko.

\- Qué rencoroso eres, el chiquillo no lo dijo con maldad.

\- No voy a pagarle un viaje.

\- Usagi-san, tenemos que tratar a nuestros sobrinos por igual.- Dijo Misaki.

\- Bueno, tú consigue que Isaka te dé vacaciones y ya hablaremos de Mahiro.

\- Tío Misaki, ¿crees que te las dará?- Le preguntó Masuyo ilusionado.

\- Eso espero. Me gustaría mucho hacer ese viaje con mis dos sobrinos.

\- De momento solo uno.- Murmuró Akihiko.

\- ¿Mahiro también vendrá? Hace años que no le veo.- Comentó Masuyo.

\- Mahiro no se lo merece.- Dijo Akihiko cruzándose de brazos. Misaki le miró con el ceño fruncido y Hiroki resopló.

\- No seas cruel, Akihiko.

\- Está bien, Mahiro no vendrá.- Asintió Misaki.- Lo siento mucho, Masuyo, te tocará dormir en la misma habitación que nosotros.

\- ¿Qué dices, Misaki?- El escritor le miró muy confundido.

\- Yo había pensado que los chicos compartieran habitación pero si Mahiro no viene, Masuyo tendrá que dormir con nosotros. No quiero que esté solo.

\- A ver, que fue un comentario inofensivo, tampoco hay que castigar al chaval de esa manera.- Dijo Akihiko.- Le pagaremos el viaje a Mahiro.

\- ¡Genial, Usagi-san!- Exclamó Misaki contento.

\- Pero primero consigue esas vacaciones.

\- Qué fuerte eres, Akihiko.- Dijo Hiroki con una sonrisa de lado.- Hasta que no has visto que ibas a estar dos semanas sin sexo, no has entrado en razón.

\- Misaki y yo lo hacemos prácticamente a diario y yo soy un hombre de costumbres.- Comentó Akihiko haciendo que Misaki se sonrojara.

\- ¡Usagi-san!

\- Demasiada información.- Dijo Masuyo riendo.

\- Cuando Misaki tenía tu edad empecé a salir con él.- Le dijo Akihiko.- Y ya entonces follábamos casi todos los días.

\- ¡Usagi-san, deja de decir esas cosas!

\- ¿A qué viene eso, Akihiko?- Le preguntó Hiroki mientras metía la cena en el horno.

\- Nada, que el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido.- Dijo el escritor.- Piensa en ti y en Nowaki. Cuando comenzasteis él era menor que Masuyo.

\- Es cierto.- Murmuró Hiroki pensativo.

\- Y ahora sois unos cuarentones.

\- ¡Tú también eres un cuarentón!- Le gritó el profesor a su amigo.

\- Sí pero estoy con un treintañero y eso me hace parecer más joven.

\- Venga, todos fuera de mi cocina que aquí ya no hay nada más que hacer.- Dijo Hiroki y los tres salieron al salón, donde se encontraba Nowaki acabando de poner los adornos. El profesor se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho Misaki sobre su hijo. Hasta ese momento creía que Masuyo todavía no lo había hecho, ya que no había dado indicios de lo contrario. Siempre que salía decía que se iba con sus amigos y nunca nombraba a nadie en especial. Le costaba creer que su hijo estuviera saliendo con alguien pero sabía que Misaki había dicho la verdad.

\- Papi, ¿qué haces?- Le preguntó Masuyo volviendo a entrar en la cocina. Hiroki cogió una bayeta y la pasó por la encimera.

\- Limpiar un poco.

\- Me gustaría hablar contigo.- Dijo su hijo. El profesor se giró a mirarle y vio que su hijo se encontraba nervioso.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Sí, en verdad no es nada.- Dijo Masuyo.- Es solo que...bueno, los exámenes de acceso a la universidad se acercan y sé que os dije que me dejarais en paz y que no me agobiarais. No fue nada personal, solo que estoy bajo mucho estrés y el hecho de que vosotros cada dos por tres me estéis preguntando qué voy a estudiar no ayuda. Siento haber sido un borde.

\- Cielo, yo te entiendo, de verdad.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Pero papá y yo estamos preocupados porque vemos que no tienes claro tu futuro cuando quedan menos de dos meses para los exámenes. Puede que no hayamos sido de mucha ayuda pero te aseguro que nuestra intención ha sido buena. Si quieres que vayamos a mirar universidades o que hablemos con algún orientador...

\- No, ya sé que voy a estudiar. Llevo ya unas semanas pensándolo y estoy seguro de que eso es lo que quiero.- Hiroki sintió que se le quitaba un peso de encima.

\- No te imaginas cuanto me alegra oír eso.- Sonrió el profesor.

\- No es que no supiera qué estudiar pero es una decisión muy importante y he dudado entre dos carreras.- Le explicó su hijo.

\- ¿De verdad? Papá y yo creíamos que no te interesaba nada...

\- Ya, no os comenté nada para que vuestra opinión no me condicionara.- Dijo Masuyo.- No sé si te va a gustar lo que he elegido...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Hiroki frunció el ceño confundido.- Todas las carreras son buenas, hijo. Es cierto que algunas tienen más futuro que otras pero ya sabes que papá y yo queremos que estudies lo que tú quieras.

\- Pensé en hacer magisterio porque he descubierto que me gustan mucho los niños.

\- Vaya, has salido a tu padre.- Comentó Hiroki sonriendo.

\- Pero finalmente me he decidido por la literatura.- El profesor borró la sonrisa y miró a su hijo sin saber qué decir. El joven le miró temeroso.- No sería en tu universidad, obviamente. Bueno, ¿qué opinas?

\- Yo... Me has sorprendido.- Dijo Hiroki.- Literatura...

\- No te gusta nada la idea.- Masuyo le miró con tristeza y Hiroki se acercó a él.

\- No, cielo, no digas eso. ¿Cómo no me va a gustar que mi hijo tenga los mismos intereses que yo?- Le dijo el profesor.- Pero me has sorprendido, no me lo esperaba.

\- ¿Entonces te parece bien?

\- Claro que sí.- Hiroki le abrazó con cariño.- Me parece genial.

\- Menos mal.- Dijo Masuyo aliviado. Ambos se separaron y Hiroki le acarició la mejilla.

\- ¿Pero estás seguro de no querer estudiar en mi universidad? ¿Es por mí?

\- Creo que sería más cómodo para los dos.

\- Sí, seguro que sí, no me apetece nada ser tu profesor pero no quiero que te cierres puertas por mí.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Mi universidad tiene más prestigio y, desde mi punto de vista, el plan de estudios es mejor. ¿Estás seguro de no querer estudiar ahí?

\- Ya lo sé. He mirado las asignaturas y me gusta más tu universidad pero tú serías mi profesor en varias asignaturas.- Comentó Masuyo y Hiroki suspiró pensativo.

\- Sí, me tendrías en unas siete asignaturas durante toda la carrera. Nueve si te coges las optativas que impartimos Miyagi y yo juntos.

\- ¿Lo ves?

\- Nadie sabrá que eres mi hijo, te lo aseguro. Bueno, lo sabrá Miyagi pero no dirá nada, me debe un par.- Dijo Hiroki.- Y te trataré como a cualquier alumno. Tú piénsalo.

\- ¿De verdad que nadie lo sabrá?

\- Claro, quiero que hagas amigos.- Sonrió Hiroki.- Y siendo el hijo del demonio Kamijou lo tendrías muy difícil...

\- En verdad no hay nada que pensar, quiero estudiar ahí. Y si nadie lo va a saber...

\- Te puedes cambiar el apellido a Kusama si quieres.

\- No, papi, eso sería exagerar. Hay muchos Kamijou.

* * *

Hiroki se removió en el sofá y Nowaki le miró con gesto cansado.

\- Hiro-san, vayamos a la cama.

\- El niño aún no ha vuelto.

\- Son más de las dos de la mañana, puede que no vuelva hasta el amanecer.- Le dijo el médico.- Vayamos a dormir.

\- Tienes razón.- Asintió Hiroki y Nowaki le miró sorprendido. De normal el profesor no se acostaba hasta ver que su hijo ya estaba sano y salvo en casa.- ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- Por nada, Hiro-san.

\- Me ha dicho que no le espere despierto.- Dijo Hiroki.- Además, tal vez duerma en otra parte.

\- ¿Y eso, Hiro-san?

\- Misaki me ha contado que Masuyo tiene un novio.- Nowaki le miró sonriendo.- ¿Por qué demonios sonríes?

\- Porque Masu-chan ha encontrado a alguien.

\- No te precipites, Misaki dice que no es nada serio.- Dijo Hiroki.- Y por lo visto no es su primer novio.

\- No me extraña, nuestro hijo es muy guapo.- Comentó Nowaki.- Me gustaría conocer a su novio.

\- No te ilusiones que no nos va a presentar a nadie.

\- Hiro-san, hay algo que no te he contado.- Le dijo Nowaki poniéndose en serio.- No te lo dije porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar.

\- Me estás asustando.

\- Hace unos meses encontré lubricante y una caja de preservativos en la habitación de Masu-chan.- Hiroki miró a Nowaki con sorpresa y cierto reproche.

\- Sabías que nuestro hijo tenía relaciones...

\- No, no, Hiro-san.- Negó Nowaki rápidamente.- Hablé con él y me dijo que lo tenía por si acaso, que simplemente quería estar preparado por si surgía pero que no tenía intención de...

\- Nowaki, el niño te mintió. Si los tenía era porque los usaba.

\- ¿Por qué iba a mentirme?

\- A ver, ¿qué hubieras hecho de haberte dicho que sí que es sexualmente activo?- Preguntó Hiroki cruzándose de brazos.

\- Pues le hubiera preguntado qué tal, si estaba disfrutando de sus relaciones y hubiera intentado resolver cualquier duda.- Respondió Nowaki y Hiroki se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

\- Por eso mismo te mintió.- Le dijo el profesor.- Te conoce tan bien como yo.

\- No lo entiendo, Hiro-san.

\- El niño hubiera pasado mucha vergüenza, hasta yo he pasado vergüenza cuando has dicho eso de si disfruta de sus relaciones.- Dijo Hiroki y Nowaki frunció el ceño.

\- Me preocupo por mi hijo.

\- Ya lo sé, cariño, pero hay cosas de las que un hijo no quiere hablar con su padre.

\- Pero es algo natural. No hay nada malo.

\- No es que sea malo, es que es incómodo.

\- Pues a partir de ahora en esta casa dejará de ser incómodo.- Dijo Nowaki con decisión para luego levantarse y meterse en el dormitorio.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Masuyo no se levantó hasta la hora de comer. Los tres charlaban tranquilamente hasta que Nowaki decidió cambiar el tema de conversación.

\- ¿Sabéis qué he soñado hoy?

\- ¿El qué, papá?- Preguntó Masuyo mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

\- Que papi y yo lo hacíamos en un quirófano.- Masuyo se atragantó con la comida mientras que Hiroki miraba a su pareja con cara de pocos amigos.- Hace mucho que no lo hacemos en un sitio público, Hiro-san.

\- Nowaki, será mejor que te calles.- Le dijo el profesor y se dirigió a su hijo, quien ya había parado de toser.- ¿Te encuentras bien, cielo?

\- Sí, papi, ha sido la impresión.- Murmuró el joven evitando todo tipo de contacto visual con sus padres.

\- No he dicho nada malo.- Dijo Nowaki.- Todos tenemos sueños eróticos. ¿Te apetece contarnos alguno, Masu-chan?

\- Nowaki, ¿qué demonios te pasa?- Hiroki le miraba con cabreo mientras que Masuyo se veía muy incómodo con la situación.- ¿Quieres dejar al niño en paz?

\- Quiero que vea que en esta casa podemos hablar de cualquier cosa.

\- ¡Deja ya el tema!- Dijo Hiroki y Nowaki se cruzó de brazos mosqueado.

\- Hiro-san, igual si fueras más abierto, Masu-chan no se sentiría tan incómodo.

\- ¡Soy abierto!

\- ¿Entonces por qué no quieres que hablemos de sexo?

\- ¿Qué os pasa?- Se atrevió a preguntar Masuyo.- Estáis muy raros.

\- Nada, cielo.

\- Sabemos que no eres virgen.- Dijo Nowaki y Masuyo se puso completamente rojo.- Y nos parece bien, pero nos gustaría hablar contigo sobre...

\- Nowaki, ya es suficiente.- Le interrumpió Hiroki.- Eres su padre, no su amigo, no quiere hablarte de eso.

\- Pues no lo entiendo. Yo soy su padre y no tengo ningún problema en hablarle de nuestra vida sexual.

\- Yo sí que lo tengo.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- ¿Ves cómo eres muy cerrado?

\- No soy cerrado, pero nuestro hijo no necesita saber detalles de nuestra vida sexual.

\- Haces que el sexo parezca algo malo y no lo es.- Le dijo Nowaki.

\- ¡Parad!- Exclamó Masuyo.- ¿Por qué no podéis ser padres normales?

\- Cielo, papá tiene muy buena intención.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- No quiero hablar de esto con vosotros, es raro.- Dijo Masuyo con cabreo y Nowaki asintió cabizbajo. El profesor suspiró al ver aquella expresión en su pareja.

\- Puede que sea bueno que hablemos de estas cosas. Hasta cierto punto, claro.- Dijo Hiroki sorprendiendo al médico.

\- Yo no lo creo.

\- La verdad es que hace tiempo que no tengo ningún sueño de esos, supongo que significará que estoy satisfecho.- Comentó el profesor con un leve sonrojo. Nowaki sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar aquello y Masuyo no pudo evitar reír al ver la expresión que ponía el médico.

\- Sois los padres más raros que hay...- Murmuró el joven.

\- ¿Quieres contarnos algo, Masu-chan?- Le preguntó Nowaki.

\- Papá, esto es muy incómodo. Deja de preocuparte, ya soy mayorcito. Te prometo que uso protección.

\- Me alegra oír eso.- Suspiró Nowaki.- En verdad solo quiero que sepas que nos puedes contar cualquier cosa.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta.- Dijo Masuyo poniéndose en pie.- Me voy a estudiar, necesito muy buena nota para entrar en la universidad que quiero.

\- ¿Ya te has decidido?- Sonrió Nowaki.

\- Sí, voy a estudiar literatura con papi.- El médico abrió los ojos sorprendido pero sonrió.

\- Eso es genial, Masu-chan.- Dijo Nowaki. El joven se retiró dejando a la pareja en la mesa.- Vas a ser su profesor.

\- Si todo va bien, sí.- Asintió Hiroki y Nowaki le miró con gesto serio.

\- Se enfadará mucho cuando le suspendas.

\- Lo sé, pero puede que él apruebe.

\- Hiro-san, ¿estás seguro de querer ser su profesor?

\- No es mi decisión, Nowaki. Además, nadie sabrá que es mi hijo.

\- Va a oír muchos comentarios feos sobre ti.- Comentó Nowaki.- Creo que él no es verdaderamente consciente de...

\- De lo mucho que me odian mis alumnos, ni de mi forma de dar clase. Lo sé, pero se tendrá que acostumbrar y tendrá que aprender a ignorar ciertos comentarios.

\- Espero que no le afecten mucho...

\- No te preocupes, Nowaki, todo va a ir bien.


	16. Chapter 16

Hiroki sonrió al escuchar la puerta abrirse y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir a asomarse a la entrada.

\- Papi.- Le sonrió su hijo dejando la maleta en el suelo.

\- Cielo, ¿qué tal el viaje?- Le preguntó mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo.

\- Muy bien, me lo he pasado genial.- Respondió el joven.- Los tíos me han dicho que se pasarán mañana a saludar, iban ahora a dejar a Mahiro en su casa.

\- Te hemos echado mucho de menos.- Le dijo Hiroki feliz de tener por fin a su hijo en casa.

\- ¡Amaya!- Exclamó Masuyo y al no escuchar a la perrita correr hacia él, frunció el ceño.- ¿Dónde está?

\- Siendo paseada por tu padre. Gracias por preguntar por él.- Le dijo Hiroki sin borrar la sonrisa.

\- Creía que estaba trabajando.

\- Venga, te ayudo con la maleta. Debes de estar muy cansado.

\- Ha sido largo el viaje y tengo un poco de jet lag.- Comentó Masuyo mientras iban hacia su dormitorio.- Ya desharé la maleta mañana.

\- Ahora mejor, Masu-chan.- Dijo Hiroki.- Mañana ya comienzas las clases.

\- Está bien.- Suspiró el joven y abrió la maleta.- He traído imanes para la nevera.

\- Genial, cielo. ¿Qué ciudad te ha gustado más?- Le preguntó Hiroki mientras comenzaban a sacar ropa de la maleta.

\- Praga. Es preciosa, de verdad. Aunque todas eran muy bonitas.

\- ¿Esto es para lavar?- Preguntó Hiroki cogiendo una camiseta muy arrugada.

\- No lo sé, a ver que la huela.

\- No seas cochino, Masuyo.- Dijo el profesor tirándola en el cesto de la ropa sucia.- ¿Habéis hecho muchas fotos?

\- Muchísimas.- Respondió su hijo y en ese momento su móvil vibró. Masuyo sonrió al ver la pantalla, escribió algo y volvió a dejar el móvil en la mesita.- Mahiro está obsesionado con las fotos.

\- ¿Qué tal con él?

\- Muy bien, es muy agradable. Los primeros días nos quedábamos hasta tarde hablando pero luego ya se nos fue acumulando el cansancio.

\- ¿Él qué va a estudiar?

\- Me lo dijo pero no lo recuerdo, algo relacionado con la fotografía.- Volvió a sonar el móvil. Masuyo lo miró, escribió algo y lo volvió a dejar.- Su padre no estaba muy contento con eso, pero su madre le ha hecho entrar en razón.

\- ¿Y tiene novia?- Quiso saber el profesor.

\- Ni idea.- El móvil volvió a sonar llamando la atención de Masuyo.

\- ¿Quién te habla tanto?- Preguntó Hiroki mientras sacaba unos pantalones de la maleta y los metía en el armario.

\- Nadie.- Respondió el joven sin levantar la vista de su teléfono.- Hoy saldré.

\- ¿Qué? No, Masuyo.- Dijo Hiroki haciendo que su hijo frunciera el ceño.- Dile a tu novio que si habéis estado dos semanas sin veros podéis estar un día más.

\- No tengo novio.

\- Pues lo que sea. Acabas de llegar y mañana es tu primer día de universidad, tienes que ir descansado.- Le dijo su padre y Masuyo resopló.

\- El primer día no se hace nada.

\- Porque tú lo digas.- Dijo Hiroki.- Yo mañana ya voy a empezar con el temario.

\- ¿De verdad? Creía que el primer día solo se hacía la presentación.

\- Miyagi os hará la presentación a primera hora, después ya tenéis clase normal.

\- Está bien, hoy me quedaré en casa descansando.

\- Por cierto, quería decirte una cosa sobre la universidad.- Dijo Hiroki y su hijo le miró con atención.- No soy un profesor muy querido por mis alumnos y es posible que escuches algún que otro comentario sobre mí. Si es así quiero que lo ignores y no le des importancia, es lo que yo hago.

\- Papi, no exageres, dudo mucho que la gente te odie. Gritas mucho pero eres un amor.- Le sonrió Masuyo.

\- Contigo sí pero con mis alumnos no. Ya lo verás mañana.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Tú hazme caso e ignora lo que digan de mí.

\- No creo que sea para tanto.

\- El curso pasado aprobé a dieciséis personas de setenta en primera convocatoria. En la segunda el número ya pasó de los cuarenta, pero digamos que este curso casi treinta personas tienen que repetir mi asignatura e irán contigo a clase.- Explicó Hiroki.- Y no deben de tenerme mucho aprecio.

\- ¿Suspendes a muchos?- Le preguntó su hijo.

\- Depende. En primero el porcentaje es bastante alto, en los últimos cursos ya no tanto. Yo creo que es porque los de primero entráis muy confiados y luego pasa lo que pasa. Soy un profesor muy exigente, ya lo verás.

\- ¡Hiro-san, hemos vuelto!- Exclamó Nowaki y se escucharon unos ladridos.

\- ¡El niño ya está aquí!- Dijo Hiroki y Nowaki fue corriendo hacia el dormitorio. Al ver a su hijo, le cogió en brazos y le comenzó a dar besos en las mejillas mientras Masuyo se removía y reía.

\- ¡Papá, no tengo cinco años!- Se quejó sin parar de reír por la actitud de su padre.

\- Es que te he echado tanto de menos...

\- Cielo, ¿por qué no nos enseñas las fotos?- Propuso Hiroki una vez que la maleta estuvo vacía.  
Los tres se sentaron en el sofá mientras veían las fotografías en la tele. Masuyo se situó entre sus padres y con Amaya en su regazo.

\- Aquí el tío Akihiko le dio sin querer a otro turista.- Comentó Masuyo riendo.

\- Solo a él se le ocurre hacer esa pose.- Rió Hiroki.

\- El tío Misaki le riñó.- Pasó a la siguiente foto.- Esto no recuerdo muy bien dónde fue, pero Mahiro dijo que había muy buena luz para hacer fotos. Y esta ya es en Ámsterdam, somos Mahiro y yo en las bicis. El tío Akihiko se negó a alquilar una porque dice que ir en bici es de clase media.

\- Qué imbécil es.- Resopló Hiroki.

\- ¿Fumasteis?- Preguntó Nowaki y Hiroki le miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué demonios dices? ¿Cómo van a fumar los niños?

\- Misaki no nos dejó.- Respondió Masuyo y pasó a la siguiente foto.- ¿Esto dónde era? Ah, sí, Berlín. Este día el tío Akihiko se hartó de nosotros y se llevó al tío con él. Mahiro y yo fuimos a hacer turismo.

\- Qué foto tan bonita.- Sonrió Nowaki.- Salís muy bien los dos.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Pasó algo entre Mahiro y tú?

\- Nowaki...

\- Papá, qué cosas dices.- Rió Masuyo.- Y esas han sido las fotos.

\- Me alegra que te lo hayas pasado bien, Masu-chan.- Dijo Nowaki.

\- ¿Vosotros qué tal sin mí?

\- Te hemos echado mucho de menos.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Sí, pero tener la casa para nosotros solos ha tenido sus ventajas. ¿Verdad, Hiro-san?

\- ¡Nowaki!

\- Qué sutil, papá.- Dijo Masuyo.- Ahora ya sé que lo habéis estado haciendo como conejos...

\- Nowaki, te toca a ti cocinar.

\- Voy.- El médico se puso en pie y fue hacia la cocina.

\- Masu-chan, mejor que te bañes ya así podrás ir a la cama después de cenar.

\- Papi, no me hables como si tuviera seis años.

\- Te lo digo porque estás cansado, ha sido un viaje muy largo y mañana tienes que madrugar.

* * *

Sonrió al escuchar el silbido de su padre mientras éste subía la persiana para que entrara luz. Se desperezó un poco sin abrir los ojos.

\- Buenos días, universitario.- Le dijo Nowaki acariciándole el pelo suavemente.- Hoy es tu primer día, el desayuno ya está en la mesa. Voy a despertar a papi y me marcho a trabajar.

\- Que tengas un buen día.- Murmuró el joven.

\- Tú también, Masu-chan. Esta noche me cuentas.

Se quedó un par de minutos más en la cama y finalmente comenzó a vestirse. Cuando salió a la sala su padre ya se había marchado a trabajar. Se sentó a desayunar bajo la atenta mirada de Amaya, quien se encontraba tumbada en su sitio. Ya estaba acabando cuando la puerta de la habitación de sus padres se abrió de un golpe.

\- Este Nowaki nunca me despierta, mira que se lo tengo dicho...- Murmuró su padre con cierto cabreo, mientras se dirigía al baño. Masuyo sabía que lo mejor era no hablarle por las mañanas, ya que tenía muy mal despertar. Salió y se sentó en la mesa, mirando por primera vez a su hijo.- Buenos días, cielo. ¿Has podido descansar?

\- Sí, la verdad es que he dormido del tirón.

\- Me alegro. ¿Estás nervioso?

\- Un poco.- Sonrió Masuyo.- Yo me marcho ya, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día.

\- ¿Sabes dónde tienes que ir?

\- Al salón de actos.

\- Está en el sótano.- Le dijo su padre.

\- Vale, papi.- Asintió Masuyo recogiendo su plato y llevándolo hasta la cocina.

\- Hasta luego, cielo.- Masuyo se inclinó para que su padre, quien seguía sentado en la mesa, le diera un beso.

* * *

Masuyo entró en el salón de actos y se sentó en el primer sitio que vio vacío, junto a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

\- Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Masuyo. ¿Y tú?

\- Haku.- Sonrió aquel chico.- ¿Eres de aquí?

\- Sí, vivo con mis padres.

\- Qué suerte. Yo me estoy quedando en una residencia y es un rollo, mis padres me han buscado la más estricta.- Dijo Haku.- Y encima es masculina, la única chica que hay es la encargada del comedor y le queda muy poco para jubilarse...

\- ¿De dónde eres?

\- Soy de un pueblo de Osaka.

\- Sí que eres de lejos.- Comentó Masuyo y en ese momento entró Miyagi para darles la charla de presentación. Cuando acabó el acto, se dirigieron a la que sería su primera clase, la profesora era una mujer bastante joven y que parecía agradable. Durante esa clase conocieron a dos chicos más, Ichiro y Saito, quienes también venían de fuera y vivían en una residencia de estudiantes.

Los cuatro chicos caminaron a la siguiente clase charlando tranquilamente con la intención de conocerse un poco mejor.

\- Tengo miedo.- Dijo Ichiro mientras entraban en el aula.

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Saito.

\- Porque nos toca con Kamijou. Un chico de mi residencia me ha hablado de él y dice que es lo peor.

\- Seguro que solo estaba intentando meterte miedo.- Dijo Haku.- No será para tanto.

\- Mira a tu alrededor, novato.- Dijo una chica que estaba sentada en la primera fila.- Pocas clases verás con tantos alumnos como las de Kamijou, con él no aprueba ni dios.

\- Es posible que llore.- Murmuró Ichiro.

\- Tranquilo, es solo un profesor.- Le dijo Masuyo.

\- Os aconsejo que os sentéis por las primeras filas, es mejor que se quede con vuestra cara.- Dijo la muchacha y los cuatro se sentaron en segunda fila, justo detrás de ella. Otra chica entró en el aula y se sentó junto a la que les había hablado.- Ran, los novatos creen que Kamijou no es para tanto.

\- Chicos, no habléis, no miréis el móvil, no os distraigáis.- Dijo la tal Ran.- Tiene un sexto sentido para saber quién no le está prestando atención.

\- Y coged apuntes porque en el examen va a querer que le pongáis absolutamente todo.- Dijo la primera chica.

\- A Shion no le cae nada bien.- Comentó Ran riendo.- Este es el tercer año que tiene esta asignatura.

\- El muy hijo de puta no me aprueba.

\- ¿Tan difícil es?- Preguntó Ichiro.

\- Os vais a cagar.- Dijo Shion.

\- Pero no es todo malo.- Sonrió Ran.- Está muy bueno, yo me lo tiraría.

\- ¿Qué dices?- Dijo Masuyo mirándola sin dar crédito.- ¿No es muy mayor para ti?

\- Tampoco será tan mayor, como mucho tendrá cuarenta.- Dijo Ran encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Yo creo que más, conozco a gente que lo tuvo hace ya veinte años.- Dijo Shion.

\- Imposible.- Negó Ran.- Se le ve muy joven.

\- Tiene alguna cana.- Le dijo Shion.

\- Eso le hace aún más sexy.- Masuyo miraba a Ran como si estuviera loca. ¿En qué universo su padre era sexy? El nombrado hizo aparición y todos se callaron. Hiroki caminó hacia el escritorio bajo la atenta mirada de sus alumnos y dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa, sacó una hoja y carraspeó.

\- Buenos días. Soy Kamijou y me vais a ver mucho durante la carrera. La asistencia es obligatoria en esta asignatura, por eso voy a proceder a pasar lista.- Comenzó a decir nombres y finalmente llegó al de su hijo.- Masuyo Kamijou.

\- Presente.- Se escuchó cierto murmullo cuando pronunció el apellido pero no duró mucho.

\- Te apellidas igual que él.- Dijo Haku en voz muy baja mientras Hiroki continuaba pasando lista.- No seréis familia, ¿verdad?

\- No que yo sepa.- Se limitó a decir Masuyo y nadie volvió a tocar el tema. El profesor hizo una muy breve introducción de la clase y después comenzó con el temario.  
Durante la explicación lanzó tiza a un par de personas que estaban hablando, pero por lo demás la clase fue bastante bien.

\- Y eso ha sido todo por hoy. Nos vemos mañana.- Todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas rápidamente para salir, pues aquella era la última clase de la mayoría de los estudiantes.

\- ¿Te apetece salir a tomar algo?- Le propuso Haku.

\- Mejor mañana. Ayer volví de viaje y aún no he visto a mi novio, he quedado con él en un rato.

\- Kamijou-sensei.- Le llamó Ran justo cuando iba a salir. Hiroki paró en seco y se acercó a donde estaban ellos.- Me leí el libro que me recomendó.

\- ¿Te ha gustado?

\- Sí, usted tiene muy buen gusto.- Hiroki sonrió.

\- El peloteo no te sirvió de mucho el curso pasado.- Dijo el profesor.

\- Vamos a ir con los novatos a beber, ¿se apunta?- Le propuso Ran y se ganó un codazo de su amiga.

\- Ni pagándome.- Sin añadir nada más, el profesor se marchó.

\- No juegues con Kamijou que acabarás mal.- Le dijo Shion.- Hoy porque estaba de buenas, pero el día en que le pilles de malas...

\- Es que me pone mucho, ¿has visto cómo me ha sonreído?

\- Bueno, chicos, yo me voy.

\- ¿No te quedas?- Le preguntó Ran.

\- Ha quedado con su novio.- Informó Haku.

\- Pues mañana tienes que venir sí o sí, así nos vamos conociendo.- Le dijo la chica.

* * *

Masuyo sacó la llave del bolsillo y la metió en la cerradura. Entró en aquel enorme apartamento y dejó sus cosas sobre el sofá.

\- ¡Amor!- Exclamó pero no obtuvo respuesta. Suspiró y subió a la planta de arriba. Miró en el despacho pero no había nadie y se dirigió al dormitorio. Sonrió al escuchar el sonido de la ducha. Abrió la puerta del baño y se quedó apoyado en el marco, observando como su novio se duchaba.- Haruhiko, ¿me has echado de menos?- El nombrado cerró el grifo y se dio la vuelta sonriendo.

\- No te había oído llegar.- El mayor salió de la ducha y, sin cubrir su desnudez, caminó hacia su pareja para besarle. Masuyo correspondió el beso mientras acariciaba la espalda de su novio.- ¿Qué tal el viaje? Mi hermano insoportable, supongo.

\- Ya sabes que no me gusta que hables mal de él.- Le dijo el menor y Haruhiko le volvió a besar. Las manos del mayor se colaron por debajo de su camisa, acariciando suavemente su cintura.- Te tengo muchas ganas.- Le susurró Masuyo y Haruhiko comenzó a desnudarle de forma rápida.

Se encontraban abrazados en la cama cuando el móvil del menor vibró. Masuyo suspiró al leer el mensaje.

\- Voy a darme una ducha rápida y me voy, mi padre dice que la cena estará en nada.

\- Diles que cenas fuera.- Sugirió Haruhiko.

\- No, saben que me veo con alguien y preferiría que olvidaran el tema. Cuanto más esté en casa mejor.

\- No, mejor no. Yo quiero estar contigo, Masuyo.- Le dijo el mayor.- Tarde o temprano tendrás que contárselo a tus padres.

\- Haruhiko, eres mayor que mis padres, me van a matar.

\- Masuyo, quiero estar contigo. ¿Por qué no vienes a vivir conmigo?

\- Yo...

\- No tienes que responder ahora, piénsalo.- Le dijo Haruhiko.- Venga, dúchate y te llevo a casa.

\- Vale, pero me dejas a un par de calles.

* * *

Cuando Masuyo llegó a casa, sus padres se encontraban sentados en la mesa esperándole. Nowaki al verle sonrió y se levantó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido el día, universitario?

\- Bien.- Respondió y todos se sentaron en la mesa.- Lamento llegar tarde.

\- ¿Te acabas de duchar?- Le preguntó Hiroki tocándole el pelo por detrás.- Lo tienes un poco mojado y no huele a tu champú.

\- Venga, vamos a cenar. ¿No teníais tanta prisa?- Sus padres se miraron entre sí pero no dijeron nada más sobre el tema.

\- Bueno, cuéntanos cómo ha ido tu primer día. ¿Has hecho amigos?- Dijo el médico.

\- Sí, o al menos eso creo. Mañana saldré con ellos después de clase.

\- He visto que has hecho buenas migas con Ran y Shion.- Comentó Hiroki mientras se servía un poco de agua.

\- Sí, aunque Ran es muy rara.- Dijo Masuyo.

\- ¿Y eso?- Quiso saber Nowaki.

\- Me advertisteis sobre que podría escuchar palabras de odio hacia papi, pero lo que he tenido que oír ha sido mucho peor.

\- ¿Qué han dicho de mí?

\- Da igual, es mejor que no lo sepáis.- Negó Masuyo.

\- Venga, cuéntamelo.- Le pidió Hiroki.

\- Ran dice que le pones y que te follaría. ¿Verdad que es asqueroso?- Dijo Masuyo haciendo una mueca.

\- Oye, que no es tan raro.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Es la erótica del poder.

\- ¿Quién es esa Ran, Hiro-san?

\- Nowaki, no empieces. Es solo una alumna.

\- No se te ve sorprendido.- Le dijo Nowaki frunciendo el ceño.

\- Sospechaba algo, la chiquilla siempre está intentando llamar mi atención.- Respondió Hiroki.

\- Me gustaría hablar con ella.

\- Nowaki, olvídate del tema. Es una idiotez, en verdad no le gusto a la niña, simplemente le atrae la idea de liarse con un profesor. Y encima de mi edad, debe tener algún complejo.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso, papi?

\- ¿El qué? ¿Lo de complejo?

\- Sí.

\- Cielo, si una chica de diecinueve años se fija en alguien de cuarenta y muchos es porque tiene algún problemilla sin resolver con su padre.

\- Hiro-san, no seas bestia.- Rió Nowaki y Masuyo miró a su padre con el ceño fruncido.

\- Vamos, que, inconscientemente, quiere hacerlo con su padre.

\- ¡Eso es una gilipollez!- Exclamó Masuyo sorprendiendo a sus dos padres.

\- Era broma, cielo.- Dijo Hiroki sin entender la actitud de su hijo.- Como ya he dicho antes, si se siente atraída por mí es porque soy su profesor, nada más.

\- Me voy a mi habitación, se me ha quitado el hambre.

\- Masu-chan, espera.- Le llamó Hiroki pero su hijo le ignoró.


	17. Chapter 17

Masuyo frunció el ceño fastidiado. Haku volvió a insistir.

\- Eres el único que tiene una casa. Venga, no molestaremos.

\- Claro, tus padres ni se enterarán de que estamos ahí.- Asintió Ichiro.- Además, es solo a hacer el trabajo.

\- Es que si no lo acabamos hoy, mañana nos tocará volver a quedar y tú no podrás irte con tu novio.- Le dijo Saito.

\- Está bien.- Suspiró Masuyo.- Pero con una condición.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- No le podéis contar a nadie lo que veáis en mi casa.

\- Ya sabemos que tus padres son hombres y no nos importa.- Le dijo Haku.

\- No es eso, bueno, ya lo veréis.- Dijo Masuyo.- Voy a avisar a mis padres de que os quedaréis a dormir en casa.

* * *

El móvil de Hiroki vibró y resopló al leer el mensaje. No le importaba que su hijo trajera amigos a casa, pero le molestaba que fuera en su día de cocinar, ya que eso le suponía más trabajo. Se dirigió al dormitorio de Masuyo y sacó la cama supletoria. Se encontraba poniendo las sábanas cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

\- ¡Ya estoy en casa!- Dijo su hijo. Masuyo le había pedido que fuera amable con sus amigos, ya que por lo visto uno de ellos le tenía pánico. Suspiró y salió de la habitación poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

\- Hola, chicos.- Los tres amigos le miraron con sorpresa y Hiroki optó por no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.- Poneos donde queráis a hacer el trabajo. Yo no os molesto.

\- ¿Papá aún no ha venido?- Le preguntó Masuyo.

\- No tardará mucho.- Respondió Hiroki y se dirigió a los otros tres.- ¿Qué os apetece cenar?

\- Cualquier cosa está bien, sensei.- Dijo Haku, quien fue el único que se atrevió a hablar.

\- ¿Os gustan las hamburguesas?- Los chicos asintieron y Hiroki se metió en la cocina. Los estudiantes se colocaron en la mesa y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja, aunque Hiroki podía escuchar la conversación perfectamente.

\- Tío, eso se avisa, casi me da un infarto.- Escuchó que decía uno de ellos.

\- Sí, ¿cómo no nos has dicho que Kamijou es tu padre?

\- No es para tanto. Si no he dicho nada es porque no quiero que se sepa.- Dijo Masuyo.

\- No te preocupes, no se lo contaremos a nadie.- Dijo Haku, su voz era la única que Hiroki era capaz de reconocer, pues los otros dos nunca participaban en clase. El profesor comenzó a cocinar sin darle importancia a la conversación que mantenían los muchachos, hasta que una frase llamó su atención.

\- Tus padres no lo saben, ¿no?

\- ¿El qué?- Preguntó Masuyo.

\- Lo de tu novio.

\- Saben que me veo con alguien pero respetan mi intimidad y casi no hacen preguntas.- Respondió su hijo.

\- Pero no saben que...

\- Shh.- Le chistó Masuyo.- Pues claro que no lo saben.

\- ¿Y no se lo piensas contar?

\- De momento no.- Respondió Masuyo y Hiroki frunció el ceño.- Mis padres no lo van a entender.

\- ¿Crees que te desheredarán?

\- Saito, no digas burradas.- Escuchó la voz de Haku.

\- No sé...- Murmuró Masuyo.

\- No te preocupes, Masuyo. Es muy posible que al principio les cueste aceptarlo pero acabarán haciéndose a la idea. Lo importante es que os queréis, ¿no?- Dijo Haku.

\- Sí. Hace un par de meses me pidió que fuera a vivir con él.- Hiroki sintió que se le paraba el corazón. ¿Tan en serio iban? El profesor creía que era un rollete, tal y como le había dicho Misaki aquel día.- Le dije que no creo que sea el momento adecuado. Hasta que no sea económicamente independiente no quiero ir a vivir con él, no soportaría la idea de ser un mantenido.

\- Bueno, ahora te mantienen tus padres.

\- Ya, Ichiro, pero una cosa es que te mantengan tus padres y otra es que lo haga tu novio.-Dijo Masuyo.

\- Yo creo que has hecho bien.- Dijo Haku.- Tampoco lleváis tanto tiempo juntos como para dar ese paso.

\- Sí, solo llevamos saliendo ocho meses.

\- Además, si te mudas con él tendrás que contarles a tus padres que...

\- ¡Ya he llegado!- Exclamó Nowaki y entró en la estancia con su sonrisa de siempre.- Chicos, ¿qué tal? Soy Nowaki, el padre de Masuyo.

\- Hola.- Saludaron los muchachos.

\- Papá, ellos son Haku, Ichiro y Saito. Estamos haciendo un trabajo para la clase de Miyagi.- Le dijo su hijo.

\- Muy bien, que os sea leve.- Dijo Nowaki acariciando la cabeza de Masuyo.- Voy a saludar a tu padre. ¡Hiro-san! ¡Qué bien huele!

\- Hola.- Saludó Hiroki cuando Nowaki entró en la cocina. El médico se acercó a él y le besó suavemente.- ¿Qué tal el día?

\- Bien.- Le dijo Nowaki y se inclinó un poco para susurrarle a la oreja.- Llevo todo el día pensando en ti.- El profesor se sonrojó y el menor le volvió a besar, pero esta vez de forma más pasional.

\- Nowaki, están los chicos.- Le dijo Hiroki cuando se separaron.

\- ¿Y si nos escapamos? Vayamos al parque a darnos el lote.- Propuso Nowaki haciendo reír al mayor.

\- Eres un idiota.- Nowaki colocó sus manos en el trasero de su pareja y le volvió a besar.

\- Hey, cortaros un poco que me dais vergüenza.- Dijo Masuyo, quien había entrado a la cocina a por agua para sus compañeros y para él.

\- Deberías alegrarte de tener unos padres que se quieran tanto.- Le dijo Nowaki sin borrar su sonrisa.

\- Y me alegro, pero no es necesario que lo demostréis y menos cuando hay gente en casa.- Comentó Masuyo y volvió a salir a la sala.- Chicos, si entráis en la cocina haced ruido porque mis padres están en modo cariñoso.

\- Qué tonto es este chaval.- Resopló Hiroki.

\- Voy a cambiarme de ropa.

\- Vale, pero no te pongas el pijama. Podríamos salir a pasear a Amaya después de cenar.

\- ¿Al parque, Hiro-san?

\- Sí, a esas horas no habrá nadie.- Le dijo Hiroki y Nowaki sonrió.

Cuando ya tuvo la cena preparada salió a la sala para pedirle a los muchachos que despejaran la mesa. Poco tiempo después, ya se encontraban cenando.

\- Debe de ser duro estar lejos de casa.- Comentó Nowaki.

\- En las residencias nos cuidan bien.- Dijo Haku.

\- De todas formas si necesitáis cualquier cosa no dudéis en decirlo.- Dijo el médico.

\- Muchas gracias.- Haku era el único que hablaba, los otros tres se encontraban demasiado cohibidos por la presencia de su profesor.

\- ¿Estáis los tres en la misma residencia?- Preguntó Hiroki.

\- No, estamos en distintas.

\- Dejad de hacerles preguntas.- Dijo Masuyo.

\- Queremos conocer mejor a tus amigos.- Dijo Nowaki.

\- Pero estáis siendo pesados.

\- Muy bien, jovencito, ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?- Le dijo Hiroki con el ceño fruncido.- ¿De tus notas? ¿Tu misterioso novio?

\- Hiro-san, no seas malo.

\- Nos ha llamado pesados.

\- Lo estabais siendo.- Murmuró Masuyo y Hiroki suspiró.

\- Está bien, no más preguntas.- Dijo el profesor y hubo un silencio algo incómodo.

\- Hiro-san, se me ha olvidado decirte que he visto a tu padre.- Dijo Nowaki.- He ido a saludarle pero se ha hecho el loco.

\- ¿Cómo que se ha hecho el loco?- Preguntó Hiroki extrañado, ya que Nowaki y su padre se llevaban muy bien.

\- Creo que no quería ser visto. No iba solo.

\- Sería algún amigo del club de golf...

\- No, Hiro-san, era una mujer.- Hiroki miró a Nowaki muy sorprendido y Masuyo soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿El abuelo tiene novia?

\- Tal vez sea solo una amiga.- Dijo Hiroki.- Siempre pensando mal...

\- Tener novia no es nada malo.- Comentó Nowaki.

\- Ya, pero aún es pronto, acabamos de enterrar a mi madre.

\- Bueno, hace ya dos años de eso.- Dijo Nowaki y Masuyo continuó riendo bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te hace tanta gracia?- Le preguntó a su hijo.

\- Pues que vas a tener una madrastra como la Cenicienta.- Respondió Masuyo y Hiroki resopló.- Seguro que intenta comprar tu amor con regalos.

\- Nowaki, el niño nos ha salido tonto.- Dijo Hiroki también riendo.

\- ¿Te imaginas que tu padre se casa, Hiro-san?

\- A ver, que nos estamos dejando llevar. Mi padre no se va a volver a casar.

\- ¿Su padre es muy mayor, sensei?- Se atrevió a preguntar Haku.

\- Tiene sesenta y dos años.

\- Entonces aún es joven, mi abuela se ha echado un novio con casi ochenta años.- Comentó Haku.- Viven juntos y todo.

\- ¿Y lo hacen?

\- ¡Masuyo!- Exclamó Hiroki, los demás rieron y Haku hizo una mueca.

\- Prefiero no pensar en eso, no me imagino a mi abuela... Dios, no.

Después de cenar, los estudiantes se quedaron acabando el trabajo y la pareja salió junto con Amaya. Iban caminando cogidos de la mano y cuando llegaron al parque se sentaron en un banco, mientras la perrita correteaba por allí. Nowaki pasó una mano por la cintura del mayor y se inclinó para besarle, pero Hiroki se apartó ligeramente.

\- Tenemos que hablar de Masuyo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Creía que habíamos bajado a hacer manitas...

\- Nowaki, no tenemos quince años.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Masuyo, Hiro-san?- Preguntó Nowaki todavía con la mano en la cintura del profesor.

\- Nos está ocultando algo.- Dijo Hiroki con preocupación.- Le he escuchado hablar con sus amigos y hay algo relacionado con su novio que nos está ocultando. Uno de ellos ha bromeado con que le vamos a desheredar cuando nos enteremos. No sé, Nowaki, no me gusta un pelo...

\- Hiro-san, los chavales de hoy en día tienden a ser muy dramáticos.- Dijo el médico.- Seguro que no es para tanto. Mira, hablaremos con él y le diremos que queremos conocer a su novio.

\- Te va a decir que no tiene novio. A nosotros nos dice que no es su novio y a sus amigos les cuenta que llevan ocho meses juntos y que hace poco le dijo de ir a vivir juntos.

\- ¿Qué?- Nowaki le miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Por suerte Masuyo le dijo que no, que era pronto.

\- ¿Pero cómo se va a ir a vivir con su novio? ¡Es solo un crío!

\- ¿Cuántos años tenías tú cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos?- Le dijo Hiroki y Nowaki suspiró.

\- Es cierto.- Murmuró el médico.- Hiro-san, quiero adoptar otro niño.

\- Anda, calla.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Centrémonos en el que ya tenemos.

\- Mañana hablaremos con él sobre su novio.

\- Mañana no estará de humor.- Comentó Hiroki.- Ya tengo los parciales corregidos. Iba a subir la nota a la plataforma esta noche pero teniendo en cuenta que tengo tres alumnos que han suspendido en casa...

\- ¿Quién ha aprobado?

\- Haku.

\- ¿Cuánto ha sacado Masu-chan?

\- Un tres.- Respondió Hiroki y Nowaki frunció el ceño.

\- Casi no está estudiando, está casi siempre fuera de casa con ese novio que se ha echado.

\- Antes te alegrabas de que el niño estuviera con alguien.

\- Pues ya no me hace gracia, Hiro-san.

\- Hablaremos con él sobre sus notas y sobre su novio.- Dijo Hiroki.- Pero a buenas.

\- Por supuesto, Hiro-san.

\- Le tenemos que hacer ver que estamos preocupados por él y no enfadados. Que por suspender no pasa nada pero que creemos que lo puede hacer mucho mejor.

\- Sí, que vea que no le echamos nada en cara.- Asintió Nowaki.- Y lo del novio...

\- Es lo que más me preocupa. Nuestro hijo pasa muchas noches con él y el no saber dónde está y con quién...

\- Ya lo sé, Hiro-san.

* * *

Al día siguiente por la noche, Masuyo entró en casa y sus dos padres le saludaron pero este no respondió y se metió en su dormitorio.

\- ¿Ya has colgado las notas, Hiro-san?

\- Sí.

\- Eso explica el enfado.

\- Dejamos la charla para otro día, ¿no?

\- Tanteemos el terreno.- Dijo el médico.- ¡Masu-chan, a cenar!

El menor salió de su dormitorio y se sentó en la mesa sin decir palabra. Hiroki suspiró y se puso a conversar con Nowaki. Acabaron de cenar y Masuyo se puso en pie.

\- Espera, queremos hablar contigo.- Le dijo Nowaki y Masuyo resopló.

\- Ya le has contado que tengo un tres, ¿no?- Le dijo a Hiroki con el ceño fruncido.

\- Sí, pero no es eso, cielo.- Le dijo el profesor.- Venga, siéntate.

\- El examen no estaba de tres, papi.

\- Sí que lo estaba.- Dijo Hiroki armándose de paciencia.- Todo lo que me pusiste es correcto pero te faltaron muchas cosas, fue un examen muy pobre. Pero esto lo tenemos que hablar en mi despacho, no aquí. Ahora no soy tu profesor, soy tu padre.

\- Estudié mucho y lo sabes.- Dijo Masuyo cruzándose de brazos.

\- Masu-chan, creemos que has estado un poco distraído últimamente.- Dijo Nowaki.- Nos preocupa que estés muy confiado con tus estudios.

\- Sabemos que eres capaz de hacerlo mucho mejor, cielo.

\- Me estoy esforzando.- Dijo Masuyo.

\- Sales muchas noches, Masuyo.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Y creo que podrías invertir mejor tu tiempo.

\- Tu novio entenderá que no le puedas ver tanto.- Dijo Nowaki y Masuyo le miró cabreado.

\- ¡A penas salgo!

\- Cielo, duermes un par de noches por semana fuera.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Estamos preocupados. Te vas y no te vemos hasta el día siguiente. Voy a clase y cuando te veo ahí siento alivio de que estés bien.

\- Estás exagerando.

\- Queremos conocer a tu novio.- Dijo Nowaki.

\- No tengo novio.

\- No nos tomes por tontos. Está claro que llevas meses viéndote con alguien.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Nos gustaría saber cómo es, necesitamos saber que es una buena persona.

\- ¡No tengo novio!

\- ¿Entonces con quién duermes cuando sales?- Le dijo Nowaki con tono serio.

\- ¡No es asunto tuyo!

\- No me hables así.- Le dijo Nowaki.- Estamos preocupados, Masuyo.

\- Estudiaré más, de verdad.

\- No es solo por los estudios.- Dijo Hiroki.- De verdad que queremos conocerle porque si vais en serio...

\- ¡No vais a conocerle!- Exclamó Masuyo alterado, sorprendiendo a sus padres.

\- Masu-chan, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?- Le preguntó Hiroki con preocupación.

\- ¡Dejadme en paz!

\- Masuyo, ya está bien.- Nowaki habló con firmeza y el menor comenzó a respirar de manera agitada.

\- Cielo, tranquilo.- Le dijo Hiroki poniéndose en pie y acercándose a su hijo, pero este le apartó de un manotazo.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te pones así?

\- ¡No quiero que me habléis del tema!

\- Masu-chan, papi y yo no queremos saber nada tampoco, ¿vale? Lo único que queremos es que te tranquilices.- Dijo Nowaki con voz calmada. Masuyo asintió y se tapó la cara con las manos.- Muy bien, respira así, lo estás haciendo genial.

\- Gracias.- Murmuró Masuyo cuando se hubo calmado.

\- ¿Estás mejor, cielo?- Le preguntó Hiroki.

\- Sí, pero voy a acostarme ya.- Dijo Masuyo y se fue a paso lento hacia su dormitorio.

\- Nowaki, esto no pinta bien.- Susurró Hiroki cuando su hijo se hubo marchado.

\- Lo sé, estaba a nada de tener un ataque de ansiedad. Puede que sí que sea gordo lo que oculta.- Dijo Nowaki con gesto preocupado.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

\- No lo sé, Hiro-san.

* * *

Hiroki no podía conciliar el sueño por lo que se levantó de la cama y salió hacia el dormitorio de su hijo. Vio que asomaba un poco de luz por debajo de la puerta y llamó suavemente.

\- Pasa.- Su hijo se encontraba en la cama y Hiroki pudo ver que había estado llorando.

\- No podía dormir y he venido a ver cómo estabas.- Le dijo el profesor acercándose. Su hijo se hizo a un lado haciéndole hueco y Hiroki no dudó en tumbarse con él. Masuyo apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y el mayor comenzó a acariciarle el pelo suavemente.

\- Siento haberos preocupado antes, no sé qué me ha pasado.

\- Estás bajo mucho estrés, cielo.- Le dijo Hiroki.- No pretendíamos presionarte. Si no quieres contárnoslo está bien, pero queremos que sepas que nos puedes contar cualquier cosa.

\- No, eso no es cierto.- Murmuró Masuyo.- Hay cosas que no se pueden contar.

\- Masuyo, te amo más que a nada. Eres mi niño y te prometo que me puedes contar cualquier cosa.- Hiroki le atrajo hacia él todavía más y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

\- Me da mucho miedo decepcionaros.- Dijo Masuyo echándose a llorar.

\- Jamás nos decepcionarías, Masuyo. Te lo prometo.

\- Papi...- Murmuró Masuyo.- Mi novio no os va a gustar nada.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué tiene de malo?- Preguntó Hiroki y Masuyo negó escondiendo la cara en el pecho de su padre, quien continuó abrazándole.- Te prometo que sea lo que sea, me lo voy a tomar bien.

\- No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir.

\- Venga, que seguro que no es para tanto.

\- Es el hermano del tío Akihiko.- Dijo Masuyo en voz muy baja.

\- ¿Qué? Cielo, habla más alto que no te oigo bien. He entendido una locura...- Rió Hiroki suavemente.

\- Mi novio es Haruhiko, el hermano del tío.- Dijo el estudiante llorando y al profesor se le borró la sonrisa.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**¿Qué tal? Publiqué este capítulo y el siguiente en otras webs ya hace más de una semana pero no sé por qué se me ha pasado publicar los dos aquí, también es cierto que a esta web entro muy poco. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y ahora mismo subo el siguiente.**

**Un abrazo :)**


	18. Chapter 18

\- Papi, di algo.- Murmuró Masuyo sin parar de llorar. Hiroki comenzó a encontrarse muy mal y no fue capaz de responder nada. De repente, apartó a su hijo de encima de él y salió corriendo en dirección al baño.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Nowaki, quien debía de haberse levantado al escuchar ruido, se asomó al baño y se encontró con que el profesor estaba vomitando.- Hiro-san...

\- Estoy bien.- Dijo Hiroki cuando se incorporó. Se giró y vio que su hijo le miraba desde el marco de la puerta, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Tanto asco te ha dado?- Murmuró Masuyo. Nowaki se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su hijo, pues no había reparado en él, y frunció el ceño al ver que el estudiante estaba llorando.

\- Me ha debido de sentar mal la cena.- Dijo Hiroki.- Voy a salir a dar una vuelta.

\- Hiro-san, es más de la una...- Dijo Nowaki pero su pareja le ignoró y se dispuso a salir.- Hiro-san, no puedes salir descalzo y en pijama.

\- Papi, ¿dónde vas?- Le preguntó Masuyo. Hiroki quería consolarlo, no soportaba ver a su hijo en ese estado, pero en aquel momento se sentía incapaz.

\- Voy a que me dé el aire un poco. Masuyo, acuéstate que mañana tienes clase.- Hiroki se calzó y de puso una chaqueta que cubría parte del pijama.

\- Hiro-san, ¿qué ocurre?- Hiroki le miró y negó con la cabeza.

\- Papi, lo siento mucho... Lo último que quiero es decepcionarte.- Hiroki sintió que iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento, así que salió a la calle sin decirle nada a su hijo.

Llevaba caminando casi diez minutos cuando le sonó el móvil. Era Nowaki. Se limpió las lágrimas que había derramado durante el camino e intentó serenarse.

\- _Hiro-san, ¿dónde estás?_\- Le preguntó Nowaki y Hiroki supo por el tono que se encontraba intranquilo.

\- Estoy yendo a casa de Akihiko.

\- _¿A estas horas?_

\- Necesito hablar con él.- Dijo Hiroki y le falló la voz.- Esto me supera, Nowaki.

-_ ¿Me vas a contar qué ha pasado?_

\- ¿Cómo está el niño?

\- _Cuando te has ido se ha puesto peor y le he tenido que dar un tranquilizante. Se ha dormido hace un par de minutos._\- Explicó Nowaki.-_ Hiro-san, ¿qué ha pasado? Necesito saberlo_.

\- Me ha contado quién es su novio y...Nowaki, se me ha revuelto todo.- Dijo Hiroki.- Sale con el hermano de Akihiko.

-_ ¿QUÉ?_

\- Sale con un hombre más mayor que nosotros.- Hiroki comenzó a llorar de nuevo.- ¿Qué hemos hecho mal? ¿En qué hemos fallado?

\- _Hiro-san..._

\- Nos hemos esforzado por ser unos buenos padres.- Dijo el profesor.- ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esta situación? ¿Cómo ha podido pasar, Nowaki?

\- _No lo sé, Hiro-san._\- El médico suspiró.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-_ De momento tranquilizarnos. Masuyo estaba muy nervioso, bueno, todos lo estamos._

\- Es que no es normal, Nowaki. ¿A ti te parece normal que el niño salga con un hombre de cuarenta y ocho?

\- _No, Hiro-san. Me parece que se está aprovechando de él._

\- ¡Por supuesto que se está aprovechando de él!- Exclamó Hiroki limpiándose las lágrimas.- ¿Por qué un hombre como Haruhiko iba a salir con un niñato? ¡Pues para follárselo!

\- _Hiro-san, por favor..._

\- Es la verdad, Nowaki, y sé que tú piensas igual que yo.

\- _Se llevan treinta años..._\- Murmuró Nowaki.- _Es demasiado, Hiro-san._

\- No se me ocurre cómo solucionar esto.- Dijo Hiroki.- Estoy yendo a casa de Akihiko porque mi primera opción era ir a partirle la cara a Haruhiko.

-_ Así solo conseguirías que Masuyo te odie._

\- Lo sé, por eso no lo voy a hacer.

-_ ¿Tardarás mucho en volver?_

\- No lo sé. Empiezo a trabajar en pocas horas...

-_ Esperaré despierto a que vuelvas._

\- No, Nowaki, ve a dormir.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- _Aunque quisiera no podría, Hiro-san._\- Dijo Nowaki.- _No voy contigo porque no quiero dejar a Masu-chan solo._

\- Ya he llegado a casa de Akihiko. Hablamos luego.

\- _Hasta luego, Hiro-san._

Tuvo que llamar al timbre varias veces hasta que un Misaki con carita de sueño le abrió. Akihiko se encontraba justo detrás del menor, como asegurándose de que no fuera ningún extraño el que se había presentado de madrugada.

\- Hiroki, ¿qué ocurre?- Preguntó Misaki con gesto de preocupación y haciéndose a un lado para que el profesor pudiera pasar.

\- ¿Has estado llorando?- Quiso saber Akihiko, quien también se encontraba preocupado. Hiroki se dejó caer sobre el sofá y se tapó la cara con las manos.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Siento molestaros a estas horas...- Murmuró el profesor sin destaparse la cara.

\- No te preocupes por eso.- Le dijo Misaki.- ¿Quieres un té o alguna infusión? Puede que te ayude a tranquilizarte.

\- Misaki, ¿tú sabes quién es el novio de mi hijo?- El editor le miró con el ceño fruncido y negó.

\- Siempre que le pregunto cambia de tema. La verdad es que es todo muy misterioso. ¿Te ha contado quién es?

\- Sí.- Dijo Hiroki y miró al escritor.- Es tu hermano.- Misaki abrió la boca sorprendido y Akihiko no cambió la expresión de su cara.

\- Si es una broma...- Comenzó a decir el escritor pero fue interrumpido.

\- Jamás bromearía con algo así.- Dijo Hiroki.- Cuando me he enterado, me ha impresionado tanto que he vomitado.

\- Yo no descarto hacerlo.- Murmuró Akihiko sentándose también en el sofá.

\- ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Cuántos años se llevan?- Preguntó Misaki.

\- Treinta.

\- Hiroki, eso no puede continuar.- Dijo el escritor.- Tienes que pararlo como sea.

\- No sé cómo...

\- ¡Prohíbe a Masuyo salir con él! ¡Ponle un candado en la puerta si es necesario!- Exclamó Akihiko alterado.

\- ¡No!- Dijo Misaki.

\- ¿No? ¿Te parece bien que salga con Haruhiko?- Le preguntó Akihiko con el ceño fruncido.

\- No, no creo que Haruhiko sea el adecuado para Masuyo.- Negó Misaki.- Pero Hiroki no puede prohibirle nada, es mayor de edad.

\- ¿Quién le paga la universidad y los caprichos? ¿Quién lo mantiene?- Dijo Akihiko.- ¡Mientras viva bajo el techo de Hiroki se hará lo que él diga!

\- ¿Y si deja de vivir bajo mi techo?- Murmuró Hiroki.- ¿Y si le digo eso y se marcha?

\- No creo que...

\- Tu hermano ya le dijo de mudarse con él.- Dijo el profesor.- Si le prohíbo salir con Haruhiko, cogerá sus cosas y se irá con él.

\- Pues mejor. Mi hermano es insufrible, Masuyo a los dos días estaría en tu puerta con el rabo entre las piernas.

\- Nunca se sabe, Usagi-san. Mucha gente se preguntaba cómo podía vivir contigo y la mayoría decía que no aguantaría ni un mes y mira, aquí sigo dieciocho años después.

\- No es lo mismo, Misaki. Tú y yo estamos enamorados y...

\- ¿Quién dice que Masuyo no lo esté?- Dijo Misaki.

\- Espero que no.- Suspiró Hiroki.

\- Masuyo confía en ti.- Le dijo Akihiko a Misaki.- Deberías hablarle mal de mi hermano.

\- No voy a hacer eso, Usagi-san. Haruhiko no es una mala persona.

\- A mí sí que me lo parece, se está aprovechando de mi hijo.

\- Tanto como aprovecharse...- Dijo Misaki.- Puede que le quiera.

\- Lo dudo. Está usando su posición de poder para atraer a un chiquillo que se siente especial porque un hombre mayor se ha fijado en él, pero a ese hombre mayor solo le interesa una cosa...

\- Sexo.- Le interrumpió Akihiko y Hiroki asintió.

\- A ver, yo tampoco creo que hagan buena pareja pero...

\- Pero nada, Misaki. Estamos hablando de una persona que te acosó durante años.- Dijo Akihiko.- No podemos permitir que siga tocando al niño.

\- El niño ya no es tan niño, nos guste o no.

\- Misaki, mi hijo sigue siendo un crío.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Todavía no ha madurado y mucho menos está preparado para mantener una relación con un casi cincuentón.

\- Hiroki, yo te entiendo.- Le dijo Misaki.- Pero me temo que no hay nada que podamos hacer. Sinceramente no creo que esa relación vaya a durar, puede que lo mejor sea dejarles en paz y esperar a que rompan.

\- No sé, Misaki, ya llevan ocho meses.- Dijo el profesor.

\- Misaki tiene razón.- Dijo Akihiko sorprendiendo a los otros dos.- Mi hermano la acabará cagando tarde o temprano, esa relación tiene fecha de caducidad.

\- ¿Y qué hago mientras? ¿Cruzarme de brazos?

\- Apoyar a tu hijo. Bueno, fingir que le apoyas.- Dijo Akihiko.- Tú le dices a Masuyo que no te gusta su elección pero como eres su padre, le quieres mucho y todas esas cosas que se dicen, le apoyarás. Tu hijo confiará en ti y te contará cosas de Haruhiko para que tú puedas meter mierda.

\- Un poco rebuscado, ¿no?- Dijo Hiroki poco convencido.

\- Yo creo que no es necesario meterse en la relación.- Dijo Misaki.

\- No sé, puede que a Nowaki se le haya ocurrido algo...

\- Si es darle de hostias a mi hermano, avisadme.

\- Hiroki, ninguno de nosotros quiere que esa relación siga adelante.- Le dijo Misaki.- Pero lo más importante es Masuyo, ¿no? Y creo que lo mejor es no entrometerse, porque si Masuyo se entera no te lo perdonará jamás.

\- Me va a costar mucho no hacer nada. Si por mi fuera le haría una visita a ese desgraciado...

\- Venga, te acompaño.

\- ¡Usagi-san!

Hiroki llegó a casa pasadas las cuatro de la mañana. Nowaki estaba sentado en el sofá junto a Amaya, que dormía plácidamente.

\- Hiro-san, ¿estás mejor?

\- Sí, dentro de lo que cabe.- Nowaki se puso en pie y le rodeó con los brazos.

\- ¿Ya sabes que vamos a hacer?

\- Sí, nada. Misaki cree que si le prohibimos que salga con ese gilipollas se irá de casa.

\- Sí, yo también lo he pensado.- Dijo Nowaki.- Pero no sé si voy a ser capaz de permitirlo. Hiro-san, le saca treinta años...

\- Ya lo sé.- Suspiró el profesor apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su pareja.- Masuyo se acabará cansando de él.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- No, pero espero que así sea.

* * *

Contrario a lo usual, Hiroki despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente. Casi no había dormido pero no le importaba. Salió del dormitorio justo cuando Nowaki se marchaba a trabajar.

\- Ya he despertado a Masu-chan, tenéis el desayuno en la mesa.

\- Gracias.- Se dieron un casto beso y el médico se fue.

Hiroki se sentó a desayunar mientras leía las noticias con su móvil, un par de minutos después se le unió su hijo.

\- Papi.- Saludó temeroso.

\- Buenos días, cielo.- El joven se sentó y desayunaron en silencio. Cuando Masuyo terminó y se disponía a marcharse, Hiroki decidió hablar.- Espera.

\- ¿Qué, papi?

\- Anoche estaba en shock.- Dijo el profesor.- No te voy a mentir, no me gusta nada que salgas con un hombre de casi cincuenta años. No entiendo qué le ves, con la cantidad de chicos de tu edad que hay o, bueno, algo más mayores... Si te sacara diez años pues no me importaría pero...

\- Papi, yo le quiero.- Interrumpió Masuyo y Hiroki suspiró.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que no nos gusta nada la idea de que estés con alguien tan mayor pero tu padre y yo consideramos que ya eres mayorcito y vamos a respetar tu relación. De hecho, Haruhiko aquí siempre es bienvenido.

\- Muchas gracias, papi. Sois los mejores.- Masuyo se levantó y le dio un abrazo.- No te haces idea de lo preocupado que estaba...

\- Ya lo sé, cielo, pero no esperes que todo el mundo se lo tome como nosotros.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Tu tío está muy enfadado, puede que esté un tiempo sin hablarte.

\- ¿Tan mal se llevan? Creía que exageraban.

\- Desde pequeños.- Dijo Hiroki.- Cuando iba a jugar a casa del tío le hacíamos el vacío a Haruhiko.

\- Qué cruel.

\- Cielo, ¿eres consciente de lo que supone estar con alguien tan mayor?

\- Bueno, es una relación normal, papi.- Dijo Masuyo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Le has presentado ya a tus amigos?

\- No, pero...

\- Es muy posible que no congenie con ellos, a los de mi edad no nos va ser amigos de gente de la tuya.

\- Tampoco es para tanto, puedo vivir con eso.

\- Sí, eso sí. Comparado con lo de no tener hijos...

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Le preguntó Masuyo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Tú quieres tener hijos, ¿no?

\- Claro, me encantan los niños. Espero poder adoptar.

\- ¿Y Haruhiko? Porque a su edad...

\- No lo hemos hablado.- Dijo Masuyo pensativo.

\- Bueno, cielo, no te preocupes por esas cosas.- Le dijo Hiroki acariciándole la mejilla.- Lo importante es que os queráis.

\- Supongo...

\- Aunque me entristece mucho pensar en lo mal que lo vas a pasar cuando se muera mucho antes que tú.- Masuyo le miró descolocado.- Lo siento, cielo, no debería haber dicho eso.

\- Papi...

\- De verdad que lo siento, lo he dicho sin pensar.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- No pasa nada.

\- Papá y yo te apoyamos en todo y, ya sabes, si te apetece invitarle algún día a cenar o...

\- Me lo pensaré.- Dijo Masuyo.

\- De hecho, ¿por qué no me das su número? Me gustaría quedar con él para tomar un café.

\- Ni hablar. Me voy que llegaré tarde a clase.

\- Te veo en clase.- Le dijo Hiroki y su hijo salió corriendo.- En fin, yo lo he intentado...


	19. Chapter 19

Hiroki estaba de mal humor y se arrepentía de haberlo pagado con Nowaki. El profesor miró a su pareja, quien le dedicó una sonrisa de lado que le hizo sentir todavía peor.

\- Siento haberte gritado.- Murmuró Hiroki sin mirarle.

\- Lo sé, Hiro-san. Sé que estás disgustado por lo de Masu-chan.

\- ¡Ya van tres fines de semana que se va por ahí con el pederasta ese!- Exclamó con indignación.

\- No lo llames así, Masu-chan te puede oír.

\- Ya me da igual todo, Nowaki. Han pasado dos meses y siguen juntos, ya llevan casi un año. Me mosquea que vayan tan en serio. Te juro que como se casen...

\- ¿Qué, Hiro-san?

\- Que yo no iré a esa boda.- Dijo Hiroki cruzándose de brazos y Nowaki lo miró con cierto reproche.

\- No lo dices en serio.- Le dijo el médico y se callaron al ver que su hijo entraba en la cocina.

\- Al final no me voy.- Anunció Masuyo con fastidio.- A Haruhiko le ha surgido una cena con sus socios el sábado.

\- Bueno, el trabajo es el trabajo.- Comentó Nowaki.

\- Ya.- Suspiró Masuyo.

\- Mejor, así tendrás más tiempo para estudiar.- Dijo Hiroki intentando disimular su sonrisa.

\- Joder, papi.

\- Esa boca.- Le dijo el profesor.- Tienes un examen dentro de poco.

\- No, no es cierto.- Negó Masuyo y Hiroki sonrió.- ¿Nos vas a poner un examen así de repente?

\- Oye, que os voy a dar un mes para estudiar. Da tiempo de sobra.

\- Joder, papi.

\- Que no hables así.

\- Por cierto, no cenaré en casa.- Dijo el menor sorprendiendo a sus padres.- Ya que no me voy con Haruhiko, aprovecharé para salir con mis amigos.

\- Esos también deberían quedarse en sus casas estudiando.- Comentó Hiroki haciendo sonreír a Nowaki.

\- Hiro-san, es viernes por la noche, deja que los muchachos se diviertan.

\- No saldré con los de la universidad.

\- ¿Y con quién saldrás?- Preguntó Nowaki.

\- Con mis amigos de siempre, los del instituto.- Respondió Masuyo y Hiroki puso mala cara pero no dijo nada.

\- Los del instituto.- Dijo Hiroki cuando Masuyo salió de la cocina.- Por lo visto sigue hablando con esa chusma.

\- Masu-chan siempre ha sido muy sociable. Además, no los conoces, nunca has hablado con ellos.

\- No me hace falta, solo con las pintas que llevan...

\- No seas superficial, Hiro-san.- Le dijo Nowaki y, en ese momento, sonó el teléfono.- Ya voy yo.

\- Si es Miyagi dile que me he muerto.- Dijo Hiroki. El médico caminó hacia el aparato y lo cogió.

\- ¿Si? ¡Cuánto tiempo, Kamijou-san!- Exclamó Nowaki de forma alegre, mientras volvía hacia donde estaba minutos antes.- ¿Qué tal todo? Me alegro. Nosotros también estamos bien. ¿Eh? Sí, claro. Mañana trabajo por la mañana, así que perfecto. Sí, genial. ¿Algún adelanto? Bueno, me encantan las sorpresas, aunque a Hiro-san no tanto...

\- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

\- Vale, perfecto. Hasta mañana.- Dijo Nowaki para después colgar y Hiroki le miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿No quiere hablar conmigo? Ya sé que te quiere como a un hijo pero es que siempre es contigo con quien quiere hablar, mi padre te tiene favoritismo.

\- Nos ha invitado a cenar mañana, dice que tiene que hacer un anuncio importante.- Le informó el médico.- Iba ahora a llamar a Akihiko para invitarles.

\- ¿Qué anuncio?

\- No me ha querido decir nada.

\- Akihiko y Masuyo en la misma habitación.- Murmuró Hiroki.- La cosa va a estar tensa.

Su padre les abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y les invitó a pasar a la sala, donde ya se encontraban sentados Akihiko y Misaki.

\- Hiroki, Nowaki, me alegro de veros.- Dijo Akihiko ignorando completamente a su sobrino. Misaki se puso de pie y fue a darle un abrazo a Masuyo, ya que este ya no iba a su casa y hacía mucho que no se veían.

\- ¿Mi padre os ha comentado algo?- Preguntó Hiroki.

\- No, todavía no ha dicho nada.- Negó Akihiko.

\- Pero yo creo que va a ser una buena noticia, se le ve contento.- Comentó Misaki separándose un poco de su sobrino. En aquel momento, el padre de Hiroki volvió de la cocina y les indicó que tomaran asiento.

\- Papá, ¿nos vas a decir qué ocurre?- Preguntó Hiroki no aguantando más aquella intriga.

\- Vosotros sois mi familia y me gustaría presentaros a alguien muy especial para mí. Se llama Akari y va a venir a cenar con nosotros.- Todos sonrieron menos Hiroki, quien miró a su padre con el ceño fruncido.- Para mí esto es muy importante, llevamos ya unos meses viéndonos y espero que se mude pronto aquí.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a vivir con una mujer?- Preguntó Hiroki ganándose una mirada preocupada por parte de Nowaki.

\- Sí, bueno, es lo que hacen las parejas.- Asintió el hombre.

\- ¿Y mamá qué?

\- Hiro-san...

\- Tu madre ya hace tiempo que no está entre nosotros.- Dijo el hombre.

\- Tampoco hace tanto.- Le dijo Hiroki poniéndose en pie y saliendo de la sala. Su padre lo llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta.  
El profesor subió por las escaleras rápidamente y se metió en el que había sido su dormitorio de toda la vida. Se sentó en la cama y se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido. Un par de minutos después, Akihiko abrió la puerta sin llamar y se sentó junto a su amigo.

\- Qué recuerdos me trae esta habitación.- Murmuró el escritor.- Nuestro sitio de fumar.

\- Sí, mi madre me echaba la bronca día sí y día también porque decía que apestaban las cortinas a tabaco.- Dijo Hiroki sonriendo.

\- Lo recuerdo.- Asintió Akihiko.- Que dejaras de fumar fue la mayor traición de la historia de la humanidad.

\- Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.- Le dijo Hiroki y Akihiko sacó un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca.

\- Ni de coña. Estoy seguro de que lo echas de menos.- Dijo el escritor y Hiroki negó. Akihiko se acercó a él y le echó el humo en la cara.- Mentiroso.

\- No seas crío, Akihiko.- Hiroki rió suavemente.

\- Tú sí que has sido un crío con tu padre.- Le dijo el escritor haciendo que a su amigo se le borrara la sonrisa.

\- Lo sé, pero es que...

\- ¿Qué, Hiroki?

\- Mis padres se querían y me cuesta mucho imaginar a mi padre con otra. Igual es que tampoco quería tanto a mi madre...

\- No digas idioteces. Tu padre amaba a tu madre pero desde que murió ha estado muy solo. Yo, sinceramente, me alegro de que haya encontrado a alguien y tú también deberías alegrarte.

\- Yo jamás me iría con otro si Nowaki muriera...

\- Eso no lo puedes saber.- Dijo Akihiko dándole otra calada al cigarrillo.- Oye, no pongas esa cara de amargado. ¿Tanto te afecta que tu padre tenga novia?

\- No es solo lo de mi padre, es que lo de Masuyo...

\- Ya.

\- Me tiene de muy mal humor. Son demasiadas cosas ahora mismo.

\- El otro día vi a mi hermano y le dije cuatro cosas.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste?- Quiso saber el profesor.

\- Que debería darle vergüenza tocar a un crío y más sabiendo que es tu hijo. Joder, que nos hemos criado juntos y el muy gilipollas se está tirando a Masuyo. ¿No te mosquea?

\- No te imaginas cuanto. Nowaki y yo estamos muy hartos pero tampoco hay nada que podamos hacer.

\- También le dije que era un cobarde por no ir a decirte a la cara que está con Masuyo.- Dijo Akihiko y sonrió de lado.- Jamás tendrá huevos de hacerlo, siempre te ha tenido miedo.

\- No, no era miedo.- Negó el profesor y el escritor le miró extrañado.- ¿Recuerdas la noche de la hoguera? Fuimos al lago, tú te cogiste una borrachera de las que hacen historia y tuve que llamar a Haruhiko para que viniera a buscarte.

\- ¿No fue Tanaka?

\- No, fue tu hermano quien vino. Yo acababa de dejar a mi ex y...

\- Es verdad, le montaste un pollo en el cine delante de todo el mundo.- Dijo Akihiko riendo.

\- Pues Haruhiko se enteró y cuando vino a buscarte se me declaró e intentó besarme.

\- No jodas...

\- Yo lo rechacé, obviamente, y él me pidió que no te contara nada.

\- ¿Nowaki lo sabe?

\- No lo sabe nadie, pero no he podido dejar de pensar en ello últimamente. No me gusta nada tu hermano. Es decir, ¿cuántos años estuvo acosando a Misaki? No me parece una persona de fiar. Es un viejo que se está aprovechando de mi hijo.

\- Masuyo se merece a alguien mejor.- Comentó Akihiko.

\- Nowaki y yo acordamos no hacer nada pero pasan las semanas y la cosa sigue igual. Y...

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Tu padre lo sabe?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que Haruhiko está con un crío.

\- Supongo que no. ¿Piensas chivarte a mi padre?- Preguntó Akihiko.

\- Jamás le haría eso a mi hijo, pero en el momento en que tu padre se entere...

\- Haruhiko dejará a Masuyo.

\- Ya está aquí la novia del abuelo.- Dijo Masuyo, quien estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Ambos adultos miraron con sorpresa al joven, preguntándose cuánto habría escuchado de aquella conversación.

\- Habrá que ir a conocerla.- Murmuró el escritor poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole el cigarrillo a Hiroki.- Tíralo por mí, no quiero que tu padre me riña por haber fumado en su casa.- El profesor asintió y Akihiko salió. Masuyo iba a marcharse también pero su padre lo llamó.

\- Masuyo. ¿Todo bien?- Hiroki abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó su antiguo cenicero para apagar aquel cigarrillo que tanto le estaba asqueando.

\- Sí. Sigo con resaca, eso es todo.- Dijo el estudiante.

\- ¿Anoche te lo pasaste bien?- Preguntó Hiroki.

\- Sí, bueno, hay veces en las que es mejor quedarse en casa...- El profesor miró extrañado a su hijo. Le había notado mala cara desde que se despertó a mediodía pero no le dio importancia pensando que era por haber bebido demasiado, pero en aquel momento supo que algo no andaba bien en su hijo.

\- Cielo, ¿pasó algo anoche?

\- No, papi, no te preocupes. Venga, bajemos antes de que el abuelo se desespere.

Para desgracia de Hiroki, Akari resultó ser una mujer encantadora. Le hubiera gustado odiarla pero en verdad le había caído muy bien, tanto que Nowaki y él habían hecho planes con ella para la semana siguiente.

Al acabar la cena, su padre fue a acompañar a Akari a su casa y ellos se quedaron recogiendo. No se le había ido de la cabeza lo raro que estaba Masuyo, por eso aprovechó que Misaki estaba solo en la cocina para preguntarle sobre el tema.

\- Sí que le he notado un poco ido pero no sé, no me ha dicho nada.- Negó Misaki pensativo.

\- Ya. Me preocupa que haya escuchado una conversación que he tenido con Akihiko, aunque de haber sido así ya me habría gritado.- Dijo Hiroki.- Además, ya estaba así de antes.

\- Lo siento pero no sé nada, últimamente casi no hablamos.- Dijo Misaki.- Desde que Usagi-san se enteró de lo de Haruhiko y él, Masuyo no viene a casa.

\- Sí, no se han hablado en toda la noche.- El profesor suspiró.- Sé que soy su padre y no su amigo, pero me gustaría que me contara todo lo que te cuenta a ti, ¿sabes?

\- Los hijos no le cuentan todo a sus padres...

\- Lo sé, es poco realista.- Dijo Hiroki sonriendo de lado. En aquel momento entró Akihiko en la cocina y les pidió que fueran a la sala. Una vez allí, el escritor le cogió la mano a Misaki.

\- No queríamos quitarle protagonismo a Kamijou-san, por eso no lo hemos anunciado durante la cena.- Dijo Akihiko sonriente.- Después de dieciocho años juntos, Misaki y yo hemos decidido casarnos.

\- ¡Enhorabuena!- Exclamaron Nowaki y Hiroki y fueron a abrazar a sus amigos.

\- Enhorabuena.- Sonrió Masuyo y le dio un abrazó a Misaki. Después se dirigió al escritor.- Enhorabuena, tío.- Akihiko le miró seriamente pero finalmente sonrió de lado y le atrajo hacia él para darle un abrazo.

\- Gracias.

\- Será algo muy íntimo e informal.- Dijo Misaki sin poder borrar su sonrisa.- Seremos solo la familia.

\- Y será dentro de dos semanas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tan pronto?- Preguntó Hiroki.

\- Porque no queremos darle demasiada importancia, para nosotros ya es como si estuviéramos casados. Si hemos decidido dar el paso es por las ventajas que tendremos como matrimonio.- Dijo Akihiko.- No suena romántico pero es así. Misaki y yo llevamos juntos muchos años, esto no va a marcar la diferencia.

\- Sí, pero ya que vamos a firmar los papeles nos gustaría hacer una pequeña ceremonia y celebrarlo con vosotros. Más que una nueva unión, será para celebrar todos los años que llevamos juntos.

\- Y los que vendrán.- Dijo Akihiko haciendo sonreír todavía más a Misaki.

Ya iba a meterse en la cama cuando sonó el teléfono. Hiroki lo cogió sin dudarlo, preocupado por recibir una llamada a esas horas.

\- ¿Si?

\- _Hola, Hiroki. Soy Haruhiko. ¿Qué tal todo?_

_\- _Bien, todo bien. ¿Tú qué tal?- Dijo el profesor controlando las ganas que tenía de insultarle.

\- _Bien, acabo de salir de una cena de empresa. ¿Está Masuyo por ahí? Llevo un rato llamándole y no me lo coge._

\- Sí que está en casa, pero no sé si seguirá despierto. Hoy andaba algo cansado.- Dijo Hiroki dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio de su hijo. Abrió la puerta y se encontró al estudiante metido en la cama y mirando el móvil. Alejó el teléfono y le dijo en un susurro que se trataba de Haruhiko, el menor lo miró extrañado y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.- Haruhiko, lo siento pero ya está dormido. Hoy ha sido un día bastante largo.

\- _¿Puedes decirle que le he llamado?_

\- Sí, claro, yo se lo digo.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- _Gracias, Hiroki. ¿Qué tal está tu padre? Me ha dicho Misaki que tiene novia._

\- Sí, hoy nos la ha presentado. ¿Has hablado ya con Misaki?

\- _Sí, me ha llamado hace un rato para contarme lo de la boda. Supongo que nos veremos pronto._

\- Sí, supongo que sí.

\- _Hiroki, sé que me odias y no te culpo._\- Al escuchar aquello, Hiroki salió del dormitorio de su hijo, pero Masuyo, queriendo saber de qué hablaba su padre con su novio, salió detrás de él.- _Quiero que sepas que yo quiero a tu hijo y que..._

_\- _Haruhiko, da igual lo que me vayas a decir, no hay nada que puedas decirme que haga que cambie mi opinión sobre ti. Yo no voy a intentar alejarte de mi hijo porque sé que él no me lo perdonaría pero no esperes que te reciba con los brazos abiertos.

\- Papi...- Le susurró Masuyo.

\- ¿Que me pides que le dé un recado a mi hijo? Yo lo haré, por supuesto. ¿Que te presentas en mi casa? Te invitaré a pasar y te ofreceré algo. Eso sí, no esperes caerme bien, ni a mi pareja tampoco, seremos simpáticos contigo pero siempre pensaremos que nuestro hijo se merece a alguien mejor.

\- _¿Es por la diferencia de edad o porque soy yo?_

\- Por las dos cosas.

\- _Espero que cambies de opinión pronto. Buenas noches._

\- ¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿Era necesario decirle todas esas cosas?- Le preguntó Masuyo con el ceño fruncido.

\- He sido sincero.

\- Pues podrías haberte callado.

\- ¿Por qué no has querido hablar con él?- Le preguntó Hiroki pero no obtuvo respuesta, Masuyo dio media vuelta y se metió en su dormitorio dando un portazo.- Con ese carácter me sorprende que le aguante...

\- ¡Y a mí me sorprende que papá te aguante!- Le gritó Masuyo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Hiro-san? ¿Qué son esos gritos?- Preguntó Nowaki asomándose desde la puerta del dormitorio.

\- Nada, que ha llamado Haruhiko y el niño se ha enfadado porque le he dicho la verdad.- Dijo Hiroki metiéndose en el dormitorio.

\- Ah.

\- Oye, ¿y a ti qué te pasa?- Le preguntó el profesor.- Estás muy callado.

\- ¿Tú y yo cuándo nos vamos a casar?- Hiroki le miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Te han dado envidia esos dos?

\- No es eso, Hiro-san.- Dijo Nowaki poniéndose serio.- Lo llevo pensando un tiempo y deberíamos casarnos.

\- Nowaki...

\- Pongamos que me pongo muy enfermo y me toca estar un tiempo en la UCI...

\- No digas esas cosas.- Le interrumpió Hiroki.

\- ...no podrías entrar a verme porque legalmente no eres nada mío.- El profesor frunció el ceño.- Y Masuyo tampoco porque ante la ley es solo hijo tuyo.

\- No había pensado en eso...

\- Hiro-san, cásate conmigo.- Le dijo el médico.- Aunque sea solo ir al juzgado y firmar los papeles.

\- Ahora que lo dices, sí que deberíamos casarnos.- Asintió el profesor.- Deberíamos haberlo hecho nada más se legalizó.

\- Yo te lo pedí, ¿recuerdas?- Dijo Nowaki con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Pero lo hiciste en plan broma.

\- Ya...

\- ¿Qué?- Hiroki miró a su pareja con seriedad y este desvió la mirada avergonzado.- ¿Me lo propusiste de verdad?

\- Sí, Hiro-san.

\- Pero yo pensé...

\- Es que lo hice muy mal, ahora lo pienso y sí que pareció una broma.- Dijo Nowaki con una risa nerviosa.

\- Dios, me pediste que me casara contigo y yo te rechacé...- Murmuró Hiroki horrorizado. El médico se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

\- Hiro-san, no te preocupes, ya han pasado casi cuatro años de eso.- Le dijo el menor.- Está todo bien.

\- Me siento fatal...

\- Hiro-san, no pienses más en ello. Nos queremos, ¿no?- Hiroki asintió.- Eso es lo que importa.

Aquella noche Hiroki se durmió sintiéndose terriblemente mal. Debía buscar la forma de compensarle a Nowaki lo ocurrido. Y también debía averiguar qué le pasaba a su hijo, aunque sospechaba que tenía que ver con Haruhiko.

Hiroki no tenía ni idea de cómo acercarse a su hijo pero sí que tenía clara una cosa: iba a pedirle matrimonio a Nowaki de la forma más cursi posible.

* * *

**A ver, os comento. Hace años que escribo en esta web y, sinceramente, creo que he aguantado bastante teniendo en cuenta que esto está muerto. Voy a dejar de publicar aquí porque no le veo sentido a hacerlo. Si a alguien le interesa, estoy en wattpad y amor-yaoi, podéis continuar leyendo el fic ahí.**

**Gracias por vuestro tiempo.**


	20. Chapter 20

Odiaba llevar traje pero no todos los días se casaba su mejor amigo. Hiroki se hizo el nudo de la corbata y volvió a mirarse en el espejo, le horrorizaba verse tan elegante. Solía ir a trabajar bien vestido pero nunca a ese nivel. La puerta de su dormitorio se abrió y entró su hijo con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir así vestidos? Dijeron que iba a ser informal...- Se quejó Masuyo sentándose en la cama.

\- No te sientes que se arrugará el traje.

\- ¿Y papá?

\- Irá directo desde el hospital.- Respondió Hiroki.

\- ¿Tiene él el coche?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y nosotros cómo iremos?

\- No nos queda otra que ir en taxi, el metro no llega hasta esa zona.- Dijo el profesor.- ¿Ya estás listo?

\- Supongo.- Estuvieron un rato en silencio mientras el profesor se ponía los zapatos, finalmente su hijo volvió a hablar.- Papi, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

\- Mientras no sea dinero...- Bromeó Hiroki pero Masuyo no sonrió.

\- No quiero sentarme cerca de Haruhiko.

\- Pero...- Comenzó a decir el mayor muy sorprendido.- ¿Y eso? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

\- No, nada, simplemente no me apetece.- Respondió sin mirarle.

\- Cielo, no creas que tu padre y yo no nos hemos dado cuenta de que ya no sales tanto como antes. De hecho, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que quedaste con él?

\- Vino a principios de semana a recogerme a la universidad y luego me acercó a natación, pero hemos hablado por teléfono casi todos los días.

\- Ya.- Dijo Hiroki.- Si te ha hecho algo...

\- ¡No me ha hecho nada!- Exclamó Masuyo y al segundo se arrepintió de haber alzado la voz.- Lo siento, papi. No ha pasado nada, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Tanto te cuesta confiar en mí?- Murmuró Hiroki y su hijo le miró sorprendido.- Nada, da igual. Venga, llama un taxi en lo que termino de prepararme.

\- Está bien.

Hiroki salió del dormitorio y se encontró a Masuyo jugando con Amaya. Resopló y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- Deja a la perra que te va a llenar el traje de pelos.

\- Quieres aparentar que eres frío con Amaya pero te he visto alguna vez acariciándola y diciéndole cosas bonitas.- Dijo Masuyo sonriendo y su padre le ignoró.

\- ¿Has llamado al taxi?

\- Sí, está de camino.

\- Pues vamos a esperarlo en el portal.- Dijo el profesor. Su hijo abrazó a Amaya y dejó que le lamiera la cara.- Masuyo, ve y lávate primero.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque te ha chupado la perra.

\- A mí no me da asco.

\- A mí sí, ve y lávate.

\- A papá también le chupa...- Murmuró Masuyo dejando a la mascota en el suelo, quien corrió hacia Hiroki para pedirle atención.

\- Por eso luego no dejo que se acerque a mí.- Dijo Hiroki. Cuando Masuyo se metió en el baño, Hiroki se agachó a acariciar la cabeza de Amaya y le susurró en voz baja.- ¿Qué pasa, guapa? Te vas a quedar solita unas horas, pero volveremos.- Al escuchar los pasos de su hijo, se incorporó y fingió que miraba el reloj.- ¿Ya estás?

\- Sí, vamos.- Dijo Masuyo y ambos caminaron hacia la puerta.- ¡Adiós, Amaya, te quiero!

* * *

Llegaron a la mansión Usami, que era donde se iba a celebrar la boda, con más de una hora de antelación. Tanaka les abrió y les indicó que pasaran. Takahiro y su familia se encontraban ya en los jardines traseros, charlando tranquilamente. Al ver a Masuyo, Mahiro corrió hacia él para darle un abrazo, mientras Hiroki saludaba a Takahiro y a Manami.

\- Ami, qué mayor estás.- Le sonrió el profesor a la sobrina de Misaki.

\- He cumplido ya los ocho.- Dijo la niña orgullosa.

\- Si es que casi no nos vemos, tenemos que hacer más cenas.- Dijo Takahiro y Hiroki asintió.

\- Pues sí, ya hace tres años de la última.

\- ¿Y Nowaki?- Preguntó Manami.

\- Viene directo desde el trabajo, tenía turno de mañana.

\- Es lo malo de ser médico, que no se libran de trabajar ni los domingos.- Comentó Takahiro.

\- Si me disculpáis, voy a ver a Akihiko.

\- Sí, ve que seguro que estará nervioso.

Hiroki volvió a entrar a la mansión y se dirigió al dormitorio que había pertenecido a su amigo de la infancia. Se encontraba subiendo las escaleras cuando una voz le llamó.

\- Hiro-san.

\- Nowaki, qué pronto has llegado.- Le dijo Hiroki. Nowaki subió las escaleras y besó a su pareja de forma pasional.

\- Me encantan las bodas, Hiro-san.

\- Ya lo veo.- Dijo el profesor sonrojado por aquella muestra de afecto y agradeció que no hubiera nadie por ahí.

\- Esta noche no te voy a dejar dormir, Hiro-san.- Le susurró el médico para luego volver a besarle.

\- ¡Puaj! ¿Tenéis que hacer eso en público? Me estáis avergonzando.- Dijo Masuyo subiendo las escaleras. Hiroki miró mal a su hijo y Nowaki, con una sonrisa, volvió a besar al profesor.- De verdad, no tenéis remedio.

\- ¿Dónde vas?- Le preguntó Hiroki a su hijo una vez se separaron de aquel beso.

\- Quiero hablar con el tío Misaki.

\- No lo marees mucho que debe de estar nervioso.- Le dijo Hiroki y luego se dirigió a Nowaki.- Takahiro y Manami están en el jardín.

\- Vale, te espero allí.- El médico le dio un pico y bajó las escaleras sonriendo. Hiroki continuó su camino hasta el dormitorio, llamó y la voz del escritor le indicó que pasara.

\- Qué pronto has venido.- Comentó Akihiko.

\- Tenía ganas de verte. ¿Estás nervioso?

\- Estoy feliz. ¿Has visto a Misaki? ¿Cómo está?- Preguntó el escritor.- No le veo desde ayer por la tarde. Ha dormido en casa de su hermano.

\- No, no le he visto.- Negó Hiroki.

\- Pero ya ha llegado, ¿no?

\- Claro, su familia está en el jardín.- Dijo el profesor y Akihiko suspiró aliviado.- ¿Creías que te iba a dar plantón?

\- No, bueno, suponía que no lo haría.

\- En verdad ya era hora de que os casarais, después de todo el tiempo que lleváis juntos...

\- Tú llevas veinticuatro años con Nowaki, ¿a qué estáis esperando?- Hiroki iba a responder pero la puerta se abrió y entró Haruhiko.

\- Padre dice que no tardes mucho en bajar.- Dijo a modo de saludo y Akihiko resopló.

\- Dile a padre que no me amargue el día de mi boda o le echaré a patadas, y a ti también.

\- Akihiko...- Murmuró el profesor.

\- Hola, Hiroki, no te había visto.- Le dijo Haruhiko usando un tono más amable.

\- Hola.

\- No intentes caerle bien porque te odia.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Akihiko, no te alteres hoy.- Le dijo Hiroki sin desmentir aquella afirmación.

\- Por cierto, ¿dónde está Masuyo?

\- Con Misaki.- Respondió Hiroki y Haruhiko asintió.- Pero no se encontraba muy bien hoy.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Creo que ha pillado algún virus.- Respondió Hiroki.- Yo no me acercaría mucho a él.

\- No importa.- Haruhiko salió sin decir nada más.

\- Pues como contagie a Misaki...

\- Akihiko, es mentira. Masuyo me ha dicho esta mañana que no quiere sentarse cerca de tu hermano.- Explicó Hiroki.- No sé qué ha pasado entre ellos pero no están bien.

\- Eso es genial, este día es maravilloso.- Sonrió el escritor.

\- Sí, sí que lo es, pero no quiero que mi hijo lo pase mal.

\- Masu-chan es joven, ya conocerá a otro.

\- Pues espero que no sea más mayor que yo.- Dijo Hiroki.- Creo que habrá que ir bajando ya.

\- Aún faltan veinte minutos.

\- ¿En este caso quién espera a quién?

\- Bueno, Misaki es quien recibe...

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Eso no le hace menos hombre que tú...

\- Hiroki, no te alteres que era broma.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Es que es estúpido. Yo soy tan hombre como Nowaki, solo que a mí me gusta...ya sabes.

\- Que era broma, no te lo tomes tan a pecho.- Dijo el escritor.- Acompáñame a ver a Misaki.

\- No os podéis ver hasta el momento de la ceremonia.

\- Tonterías.

Akihiko salió del dormitorio seguido de cerca de su amigo, cruzaron un largo pasillo hasta llegar a otra habitación. El escritor abrió la puerta sin llamar, encontrándose con Misaki que reía de algo que acababa de decir Masuyo. Al ver a su pareja, el editor dio un grito.

\- ¡NO PUEDES VERME!

\- Necesitaba verte, Misaki.- Akihiko sonrió y se acercó a abrazar a quien sería pronto su futuro marido.- Estás precioso.

\- Calla.- Dijo el editor sonrojado.- Tú también estás muy guapo, Usagi-san.

\- Ya tengo ganas de que llegue nuestra noche de bodas.- El escritor bajó una mano hasta el culo de su pareja.

\- No estáis solos.- Dijo Masuyo.

\- Tu novio andaba buscándote, ¿por qué no vas a entretener al anciano?

\- Usagi-san, no seas borde.

\- Misaki, te amo.- El escritor le besó de nuevo.

\- Akihiko, será mejor que bajemos.- Le dijo Hiroki al ver que su amigo no soltaba a Misaki.

\- Bajemos juntos, Misaki.

\- No funciona así.- Negó Misaki con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué más da? Quiero ir hasta el altar cogido de tu mano.- Dijo el escritor. Misaki lo consideró durante unos segundos y finalmente asintió.

\- A mí también me gustaría.- Akihiko sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su futuro marido.

\- Bueno, pues os espero en el altar.- Dijo Hiroki y le hizo un gesto a su hijo para que saliera con él de la habitación.

Bajaron por las escaleras y justo antes de llegar al jardín, se cruzaron con Haruhiko, quien sonrió al ver al joven. Hiroki sintió el impulso de darle un puñetazo al hombre pero se contuvo y se giró a mirar a su hijo, quien se encontraba incómodo.

\- Te estaba buscando.

\- Ya, bueno, estaba con Misaki.- Dijo Masuyo.- La ceremonia va a empezar ya, será mejor que salgamos.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Yo te veo buen aspecto.- Dijo Haruhiko y Masuyo le miró extrañado. Hiroki se reprochó mentalmente el no haber avisado a su hijo de la mentira del virus.

\- Claro que me encuentro bien.

\- Genial. ¿Te apetece venir luego a mi casa?- Preguntó Haruhiko todavía sin borrar la sonrisa y el profesor apretó los puños con fuerza.

\- Otro día. Mahiro y yo saldremos a tomar algo.- Respondió Masuyo y el mayor frunció el ceño.

\- Está bien. Hablamos luego.

\- Hijo, eso ha sido muy tenso. No quiero ser pesado pero ya sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa.- Le dijo Hiroki una vez Haruhiko se hubo marchado.

\- Vale, papi, lo tendré en cuenta.- Hiroki asintió y se dispuso a salir al exterior pero su hijo lo detuvo.- Me he acostado con otro.- Hiroki miró a Masuyo con sorpresa y este agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

\- Hiroki, ¿todavía estás aquí?- Dijo Akihiko, quien iba de la mano de un sonriente Misaki.- Venga, que tienes que oficiar la ceremonia.

\- Sí, voy.- Hiroki y Masuyo salieron al jardín. El joven se sentó junto a su padre y Hiroki se colocó delante de todo el mundo, ya que sería quien casara a la pareja.

* * *

Al acabar la ceremonia, los pocos invitados que había fueron al salón principal de la mansión, donde tendría lugar el banquete. Masuyo se sentó junto a Mahiro, bastante alejado de Haruhiko.

En un momento dado, Hiroki le pidió a su hijo que le acompañara al jardín. Ambos salieron y comenzaron a caminar por la hierba.

\- Cielo, me gustaría que me contaras qué ha pasado.- Le dijo Hiroki con voz calmada.

\- Desde hace más de un mes que Haruhiko no me toca.- Dijo Masuyo rompiendo a llorar.- Y yo me siento muy mal conmigo mismo porque no me desea. Sé que me quiere pero... creo que ya no le atraigo.

\- No digas eso.- Dijo Hiroki abrazando a su hijo.- Lo que pasa es que tenéis ritmos distintos, pero estoy seguro de que él te sigue encontrando atractivo.

\- Eso ya da igual, la he cagado y ahora no soy capaz de mirarle a la cara.

\- ¿Vas a contárselo?

\- No sé cómo hacerlo.

\- Lo mejor es que seas sincero.- Dijo el profesor.- ¿Tú le quieres?

\- Claro.

\- Pues explícale lo que pasó.

\- Me va a dejar.- Dijo Masuyo sin parar de llorar. Hiroki le abrazó con más fuerza.

\- Es un riesgo que debes correr. Si sigues ocultándoselo será peor.

\- Yo... estaba borracho, papi, no lo pensé bien.

\- Tranquilo, cielo, todos cometemos errores.

\- Me encontré con mi ex y todo pasó muy rápido.- Le dijo el joven. Hiroki se apartó y le secó las lágrimas.

\- Tienes que hablar con él.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Ya lo sé...

\- Pase lo que pase, papá y yo siempre te apoyaremos.

\- Gracias.- Masuyo le abrazó apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

Hiroki se sintió mal consigo mismo. Odiaba ver a su hijo sufriendo, pero por otra parte sabía que esa relación tenía los días contados y eso le hacía sentir alivio. Era un mal padre por alegrarse de la desgracia de su hijo pero, muy en el fondo, Hiroki estaba seguro de que lo que sentía su hijo hacia Haruhiko no era amor, era atracción y morbo, nada más. Su hijo acabaría saliendo con un buen chico con el que se casaría y tendría hijos. Sí, aquello era lo que se merecía su hijo, una familia como la que tenía él.

* * *

**Hola :) **

**No pensaba seguir publicando en esta web pero últimamente he estado pensando que es mejor finalizar los fics que ya he empezado aquí, los nuevos ya no los publicaré en esta web, y hoy he recibido un comentario pidiendo que termine el fic así que me he decidido. En wattpad voy por el capítulo 24 y hoy publicaré allí el 25 pero aquí subiré uno al día y no todos de golpe, así que mañana publicaré el 21.**

**Gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado. **


	21. Chapter 21

Notó como una lengua lamía repetidas veces sus labios y sonrió, todavía con los ojos cerrados, pensando en lo juguetón que se ponía Nowaki por las mañanas. Frunció el ceño al notar pelo en su lengua.

\- ¿Nowaki?- Murmuró con voz ronca y sintió que algo le golpeaba con insistencia su brazo derecho. Abrió los ojos y gruñó al ver que no se trataba de Nowaki, sino de Amaya.- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE LA PERRA EN MI CAMA?

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué vienen esos gritos, Hiro-san?- Preguntó Nowaki asomándose con el delantal puesto.- Ay, qué monos estáis. ¿Puedo hacer una foto?

\- ¡No! ¿Por qué está Amaya aquí?

\- No lo sé, Hiro-san.- Negó Nowaki.- Hoy me he dormido y le he pedido a Masu-chan que te despertara mientras yo preparaba el desayuno.

\- Este mocoso...- Murmuró Hiroki bajando a Amaya de la cama. La perrita fue corriendo hacia Nowaki, quien la cogió en brazos.

\- ¿A Hiro-san no le han gustado tus besitos?- Le dijo Nowaki y el profesor rodó los ojos.- A mí me los puedes dar...

\- Si te besa la perra, te aseguro que yo no lo haré.- Dijo Hiroki saliendo de la cama con la intención de ir al baño. Al pasar por delante de Nowaki, este le cogió por la cintura y le dio un beso.

\- Buenos días, Hiro-san.

\- Buenos días.- Dijo el profesor con un leve sonrojo. Continuó con su camino y vio que su hijo estaba desayunando.- Cuando tu padre te diga que me despiertes, hazlo como una persona normal, no me eches a la perra encima.

\- A mí me despierta Amaya todos los días y no me quejo.- Dijo Masuyo sonriendo.- Vaya grito has dado...

\- Hiro-san, ¿qué quieres desayunar?- Preguntó Nowaki todavía con Amaya en brazos.

\- Cualquier cosa.- Hiroki se metió al baño y salió poco tiempo después. Se sentó junto a Nowaki y enfrente de su hijo.- Masuyo, ¿qué estás bebiendo?

\- Una tila.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Ando un poco nervioso.- Respondió el menor y Hiroki frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Tienes examen? Mío no, ¿verdad?- Preguntó el profesor esperando no haberse olvidado de que tenía programado algún examen.

\- No. Esta tarde he quedado con Haruhiko.

\- ¿Y estás nervioso por quedar con tu novio?- Preguntó Nowaki sin entender.- No te culpo, a mí tu padre me sigue provocando mariposillas en el estómago.

\- Ay, Nowaki, no te pongas cursi de buena mañana que me cuesta asimilarlo.- Dijo Hiroki haciendo sonreír a su pareja, quien se inclinó y le dio un pico.

\- ¿Cuántas veces os tengo que decir que no hagáis esas cosas en la mesa?- Dijo Masuyo.- Me da vergüenza.

\- Que me bese tu padre no, pero que me bese la perra sí...- Murmuró Hiroki.- No hay quien te entienda.

\- Hiro-san, no te refieras a ella de esa forma, se llama Amaya.- Dijo el médico.

\- Nowaki, es una perra.

\- Pero nota tu hostilidad, Hiro-san.

\- Sí, pero cuando nadie le mira le dice cosas bonitas a Amaya.- Rió Masuyo.

\- ¿De verdad, Hiro-san?

\- Comed y callad que se nos hace tarde.

\- ¡Qué tierno eres, Hiro-san!- Sonrió Nowaki y Hiroki se puso rojo haciendo reír a su hijo.

* * *

Hiroki pensó en todas las formas posibles de matar a Miyagi sin acabar en la cárcel. Estaba seguro de que si explicaba sus motivos, ningún juez le condenaría.

\- Y cuando pienso que no puedes ser más molesto, vas y te superas.- Le dijo Hiroki y Miyagi subió el volumen de la radio.- ¡Que apagues eso!

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta la Navidad?

\- Aún faltan tres semanas para Navidad, así que apaga los villancicos de una vez. Me vas a volver loco.

\- No me dejáis disfrutar de estas fechas en ninguna parte.- Suspiró Miyagi apagando la radio.- En mi casa también me han prohibido los villancicos, mi marido odia la Navidad.

\- Tu marido odia todo.

\- Sí, sobre todo a ti.- Dijo Miyagi riendo.

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo le pediste que se casara contigo?- Preguntó Hiroki sorprendiendo al otro.- Es decir, ¿preparaste algo o...

\- Que va. Shinobu-chin vino un día muy serio y me dijo que nos íbamos a casar y así fue. No me preguntó, lo afirmó.- Dijo Miyagi sonriendo.- Y yo encantado. Era cuestión de tiempo después de tantos años juntos...

\- Sí, es lo que se suele hacer.- Comentó Hiroki.- Unos amigos se casaron este fin de semana y también llevaban juntos muchos años.

\- ¿No te habrá dado la fiebre de las bodas, Hiroki?- Dijo Miyagi.- Porque tú no estás casado, ¿no?

\- No, pero lo he estado pensado y lo práctico sería casarnos.

\- ¡Que me voy de boda!

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que te vaya a invitar?

\- ¿Serías capaz de no invitarme?- Dijo Miyagi.- Yo te invité a la mía y convencí a Shinobu para que no te sentara en la mesa de los niños.

\- Cuánta maldad tiene...

\- Bueno, ¿cómo le vas a pedir que se case contigo?

\- No lo sé, quiero que sea especial porque hace años la cagué y me gustaría compensarlo.- Dijo Hiroki recordando aquella vez en que pensó que Nowaki le estaba pidiendo matrimonio de broma y le dijo que no.- Tiene que ser algo muy cursi porque esas cosas le encantan a Nowaki.

\- No te imagino haciendo algo cursi.

\- Bueno, la ocasión lo requiere.

\- He pensado en ir a cenar con él y después reservar una habitación en un hotel...

\- Eso está muy visto.- Le interrumpió Miyagi.

\- ¡Calla que no he terminado!- Gritó Hiroki.- Quiero decorar la habitación del hotel con fotos nuestras de forma en que recreen la historia de nuestra relación y...

\- Aburrido. Lo que deberías hacer es plantarte en su hospital y pedírselo delante de todos.

\- ¿En público? Dios, no, qué vergüenza. ¿Te imaginas que me dice que no?

\- Si te dice que no, súbelo a YouTube.

\- No, en público no es una opción.- Negó Hiroki fue a hablar pero en aquel momento llamaron a la puerta del despacho.- Adelante.

\- Buenos días. Miyagi-sensei, ¿está ocupado? Tengo una duda sobre la clase de ayer.- Preguntó una alumna de primero con cierta timidez.

\- Claro, pero solo si me cantas un villancico.- Dijo Miyagi y la chica se puso roja. Hiroki resopló y comenzó a recoger sus cosas para la próxima clase.

\- No le hagas caso, está de broma.- Le dijo Hiroki antes de salir.

* * *

Aquella noche, después de cenar, Hiroki se tumbó junto con Amaya en el sofá. Se encontraba solo en casa pues Nowaki tenía turno de noche y Masuyo había salido con el viejo verde. Estaba concentrado leyendo cuando el teléfono sonó, suspiró al ver que se trataba de Miyagi, seguro que aquel hombre no había hecho su trabajo y le iba a tocar hacerlo a él.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Hiroki y se sorprendió al escuchar una voz que no era la de Miyagi.

\- ¿Te crees que esas son formas de contestar al teléfono? Soy Shinobu, por cierto.

\- Ya, ya me he dado cuenta. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

\- Miyagi me ha contado que vas a proponerle matrimonio a tu pareja y debes de estar muy desesperado para pedirle consejo a Miyagi, le quiero pero es un inútil para esas cosas.- Dijo Shinobu haciendo sonreír a Hiroki.- Yo te puedo ayudar.

\- No, no es necesario que...

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres mi ayuda?

\- No es eso, pero sé que eres una persona muy ocupada con tu trabajo y que...

\- Tonterías.- Dijo Shinobu.- He pensado que deberías decirle al médico que le dejas y luego ya te declaras, así será doble alegría.- Hiroki no supo qué decir, era la peor idea que había escuchado jamás.- ¿Qué? ¿No dices nada?

\- Yo había pensado en algo más romántico, a mi pareja le encantan las pasteladas.

\- ¿Si? Bueno, pues ya se me ocurrirá algo. Ya hablamos.- Shinobu colgó dejando a un muy sorprendido Hiroki.

\- Este Miyagi es un bocazas...- Murmuró y en aquel momento su hijo entró en la estancia con mala cara.- Cielo, ¿cómo ha ido? ¿Has hablado con él?

\- Sí.- Suspiró Masuyo sentándose junto a su padre.- Hemos tenido una bronca. Está muy dolido y no le culpo, pero dice que quiere intentarlo, así que vamos a ir a terapia de parejas.

\- ¿De verdad?- Hiroki se encontraba sorprendido. ¿Es que nunca iba a acabar esa relación?- Bueno, eso es una buena noticia, ¿no?

\- Sí, al menos no me ha dejado.- Dijo Masuyo con tristeza.- Me siento mal, papi. La he cagado y no me merezco que me perdone...

\- No, cielo, no digas eso, todos cometemos errores.- Dijo Hiroki.- No te martirices. ¿Le has contado que no estás satisfecho en...ya sabes?

\- Sí y no le ha sentado nada bien. Me ha dicho que le estoy culpabilizando cuando él es la víctima y esa no ha sido mi intención. Espero que la terapia nos venga bien.

\- Seguro que sí y sino tampoco pasa nada, eres joven y puedes encontrar a...

\- Papi...

\- Está bien, lo siento.- Dijo Hiroki y su móvil vibró.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- El marido de Miyagi.- Respondió sorprendiendo a su hijo.

\- Creía que os odiabais.

\- Se ha empeñado en ayudarme a pedirle a tu padre que se case conmigo.- Dijo Hiroki y su hijo le miró con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Os vais a casar?

\- Si tu padre me dice que sí...

\- Claro que dirá que sí.- Dijo Masuyo.- Yo digo que llora.

\- Bueno, si se te ocurre alguna idea sobre como pedírselo...

\- ¿Por qué no se lo pides en el parque donde os conocisteis? ¿No te estampó un cohete en la cabeza? Podrías meter el anillo en un cohete.- Propuso el menor y su padre sonrió.

\- Es buena idea, lo tendré en cuenta.

\- Bueno, voy a dormir ya.- Dijo Masuyo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Buenas noches, papi. Buenas noches, Amaya.


	22. Chapter 22

Se encontraba tumbado en la cama leyendo un libro cuando su hijo entró en su habitación con cara de pocos amigos. Hiroki cerró el libro y esperó a que Masuyo dijera algo, pero el joven se limitó a tumbarse junto a su padre.

\- ¿Por qué estás malhumorado?

\- Por nada.- Respondió el menor.

\- Está bien.- Dijo Hiroki volviendo a abrir el libro. Su hijo resopló y se abrazó a él quitándole el libro.

\- Me tiene harto, yo creo que está intentando probar mi paciencia.- Dijo el menor con enfado.- Pues la lleva clara, yo paciencia no tengo y si él no pone de su parte, yo tampoco lo haré. Vale, me acosté con otro, no soy un santo, pero él pasa de mí. Tenerle de novio es como no tener novio.

\- ¿No ibais a ir a terapia de pareja?

\- Pidió cita y en el último minuto me dijo que no podía ir porque tenía una reunión muy importante. Siempre hace igual. Para él solo existe el trabajo.

\- Es un hombre ocupado.

\- No intentes defenderle, sé que le odias.- Dijo Masuyo y Hiroki le acarició el pelo.- Ya sé que es infantil pero quiero que me haga caso, estoy harto de que pase de mí.

\- Cielo, eso es comprensible. Si tu padre fuera así conmigo yo también me mosquearía.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- ¿Te plantearías ponerle los cuernos?- Preguntó sorprendiendo a Hiroki.

\- No. ¿Estás pensando en volver a engañarle?

\- Yo... no, papi.- Suspiró el menor.- No voy a volver a hacerlo pero quiero sentirme deseado, es por eso que últimamente pienso tanto en mi ex.

\- Ahora que has sacado el tema de tu ex.- Dijo el profesor.- Nunca me habías hablado de su existencia.

\- No te gustaría.

\- ¿Por qué no te echas novios que me gusten?

\- Porque me tienen que gustar a mí, no a ti.- Dijo Masuyo.

\- Cielo, ¿por qué no te dejas de novios por una temporadita? Creo que te vendrá bien estar solo, poner en orden tus ideas y...

\- ¿Quieres que deje a Haruhiko?

\- Entiendo que le quieras pero creo que esa relación te da más dolores de cabeza que alegrías.

\- Lo que pasa es que nunca te ha gustado Haruhiko, por eso le rechazaste cuando erais jóvenes.- Dijo Masuyo y Hiroki se frotó la cara con una mano.

\- Sabía que nos escuchaste y me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en sacar el tema.

\- También dijisteis que en el momento en que el padre del tío Akihiko se entere, Haruhiko me dejará. ¿De verdad lo creéis?

\- Haruhiko vive por y para complacer a su padre. Ha sido así desde niño y hay cosas que jamás cambiarán. Lo siento, Masuyo, pero si Usami-san se opone a vuestra relación, Haruhiko te dejará.

\- ¿De verdad lo sientes?

\- Siento todo lo que te haga sufrir.- Dijo Hiroki y besó la frente de su hijo.- Y como Haruhiko te haga daño...

\- Yo le he hecho daño a él...

\- No te tortures más con eso.

\- ¡Hiro-san!- Exclamó Nowaki.- ¡Ya he llegado!

\- ¡Estamos en el dormitorio!- Gritó Hiroki. El médico entró en la habitación y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver a su pareja y a su hijo abrazados.

\- ¿Hay un hueco para mí?- Preguntó Nowaki tumbándose en el lado libre de Masuyo.- ¿Qué hacéis acurrucaditos?

\- Tu hijo tenía ganas de mimitos.- Se limitó a decir Hiroki. Nowaki, de repente, comenzó a hacer cosquillas al menor, quien se echó a reír de forma descontrolada.- De verdad, no cambiáis nunca...

\- ¡Papá, para!- Exclamó Masuyo entre risas. La perrita, al escuchar jaleó, fue corriendo a la habitación y comenzó a ladrar.

\- La que faltaba...- Murmuró Hiroki.- Venga, ya está bien que la alteráis.

\- Hiro-san, creo que Amaya tiene celos.- Dijo Nowaki parando de hacer cosquillas a su hijo.

\- Ni se te ocurra hacerle cosquillas a la perra.- Le advirtió Hiroki.

\- Venga, Masu-chan, a tu cama.- Le dijo Nowaki mirando el reloj.- Mañana hay que madrugar.

\- No me hables como a un niño.- Le dijo Masuyo mientras volvía a abrazarse a Hiroki.- ¿Puedo dormir aquí? Me apetece dormir abrazado a vosotros.

\- ¿No decías que no eras un niño?- Rió Nowaki.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Un adulto no puede querer dormir con sus padres?

\- Es raro, cielo.- Dijo Hiroki también riendo y Masuyo hizo un puchero bastante infantil.- ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estás muy mimoso.

\- Es como cuando era chiquitín...- Comentó Nowaki y Hiroki sonrió.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando estuvo días durmiendo con nosotros para que no hiciéramos bebés?- Dijo Hiroki haciendo reír a Nowaki.

\- ¡No os burléis de mi yo del pasado!- Exclamó Masuyo intentando no reír.

\- Eras adorable.- Comentó Hiroki.- Mi niño pequeño...

\- Sí, pero ya no lo es.- Dijo Nowaki y le dio una palmadita a su hijo.- Así que a tu habitación, papi y yo vamos a hacer bebés.

\- ¡Qué asco!- Dijo Masuyo y el médico rió. Nowaki alargó la mano y comenzó a acariciar la pierna de Hiroki.- ¡Vale, vale, ya me voy! ¡Dejad de hacer eso!

\- Buenas noches, cielo.- Le dijo Hiroki mientras Masuyo se levantaba de la cama. Nowaki apartó la mano de la pierna del profesor.

\- Por fin.- Dijo Nowaki una vez su hijo se hubo marchado.- Me muero de sueño...

\- Qué desilusión, ya creía que íbamos a hacerlo.- Bromeó Hiroki mientras volvía a abrir su libro. Nowaki le miró con seriedad y se abalanzó sobre él, atrapando sus labios y tirando el libro bien lejos.

\- Estoy agotado pero siempre tengo energías para ti.- Le susurró Nowaki mientras metía sus manos por debajo del pijama del mayor.

\- Vale, pero no hagamos ruido que está el niño.- Asintió Hiroki.

\- Pero si eres tú quien siempre hace más ruido.- Dijo Nowaki y Hiroki intentó apartarle de encima fingiendo estar mosqueado.- Venga, era broma. Hagámoslo.

\- ¿No estabas cansado?

\- Y lo estoy pero te deseo tanto...- Dijo Nowaki besando su cuello. Hiroki sonrió y empujó suavemente al médico con la intención de colocarse encima de este.

\- Si estás tan cansado yo haré todo el trabajo.- Le dijo Hiroki entre besos.

\- Te amo, Hiro-san.

\- Y yo a ti.

Al día siguiente, Hiroki amaneció más temprano que de costumbre. Nowaki todavía seguía dormido, lo cual no era muy usual. El profesor acarició el rostro de su pareja, quien se movió ligeramente al notar aquel contacto pero no despertó. Hiroki besó la comisura de sus labios y observó como Nowaki esbozaba una sonrisa. Supo que el médico se había despertado porque una mano comenzó a masajear su trasero, el cual seguía desnudo después de aquella noche.

\- Juguetón de buena mañana.- Sonrió Hiroki. Nowaki abrió los ojos y atrajo al mayor hacia él para darle un beso.

\- Qué pronto te has despertado hoy.- Comentó Nowaki.

\- Será que esta noche he dormido muy bien.

\- ¿Nos duchamos juntos, Hiro-san?

\- El niño...- Comenzó a decir Hiroki pero Nowaki le interrumpió.

\- El niño ya es mayorcito, no se va a traumatizar si nos ve salir de la ducha juntos o si nos escucha.

\- Ya, pero...

\- Venga, Hiro-san, quiero enjabonarte entero.- Le dijo Nowaki en un susurro mientras acariciaba suavemente el cuerpo del mayor.

\- Está bien.- Asintió Hiroki con una sonrisa.

Cuando salieron del baño su hijo se encontraba desayunando. Masuyo les miró y resopló.

\- Sois peores que los adolescentes.

\- La culpa es de papi por ser tan irresistible.- Dijo Nowaki abrazando por la espalda a Hiroki, quien se puso rojo. Masuyo rodó los ojos.

\- Me vais a acabar traumatizando...

\- Lo dudo.- Dijo Nowaki.- ¿Qué te apetece desayunar, Hiro-san?

\- No te preocupes, hoy cocino yo.- Dijo el profesor.- Para un día que me he despertado antes de hora...

\- Está bien.- Dijo Nowaki. Hiroki se puso a prepararlo bajo la atenta mirada de su pareja.

\- Papá, contrólate.- Dijo Masuyo mientras se llevaba la taza a la boca.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Hiroki.

\- Que papá no deja de mirarte.

\- Es que me encanta verte cocinar, Hiro-san.- Sonrió Nowaki y en aquel momento sonó su teléfono.- Es del hospital, me tengo que ir ya. Os veo esta noche.

\- Adiós, Nowaki.- Dijo Hiroki acercándose para darle un beso.

\- Adiós, Hiro-san.

\- ¿Qué os pasa hoy? Estáis muy asquerosos...- Comentó Masuyo haciendo sonreír a su padre.

\- Bueno, yo es porque estoy emocionado por lo de esta tarde.- Respondió Hiroki intentando no sonrojarse.- Y tu padre siempre es así de cariñoso.

\- ¿Entonces le envío ya el mensaje a papá diciéndole que le veo esta tarde en el parque?- Preguntó Masuyo y Hiroki negó.

\- Envíalo a la hora de comer, así no tendrá tanto tiempo para darle vueltas al asunto.

* * *

Hiroki se encontraba nervioso, aquel día iba a proponerle matrimonio a Nowaki. Shinobu le había ayudado mucho, tal vez más de lo que el profesor hubiera deseado. Finalmente se decidieron por la idea de Masuyo y, aquella tarde, Hiroki esperaría a Nowaki en el parque donde se conocieron.

El día pasó muy lento para el profesor, tenía ganas de que llegara el momento de la pedida. Su hijo también estaba nervioso, pues había ido varias veces a verle al despacho.

Hiroki salió de trabajar con los nervios a flor de piel. Cuando llegó al parque, Shinobu ya se encontraba allí con un cohete en la mano.

\- ¿Qué te parece? He hecho que pinten a mano vuestras iniciales en él.- Dijo Shinobu a modo de saludo.- Es una pasada, lo sé.

\- La verdad es que sí. Muchas gracias por ayudarme.- Le dijo Hiroki con sinceridad.

\- No me agradezcas todavía, aún os tengo que ayudar a organizar la boda...

\- Será algo muy íntimo.

\- Chorradas. Las cosas o se hacen bien o no se hacen.- Dijo Shinobu.- Tú dame un presupuesto y yo me encargo de todo.

\- No quiero causarte más molestias...

\- Me encanta organizar bodas.- Dijo el rubio tajante.- De hecho puede que me divorcie de Miyagi solo para casarnos nuevamente.

\- Qué cosas tienes...- Murmuró Hiroki sin saber muy bien si aquello era una broma o iba en serio.- ¿Dónde pongo el anillo?

\- Ah, sí. Te explico.- Dijo Shinobu abriendo una parte del cohete.- El anillo va aquí. Una vez aterrice justo enfrente de Nowaki, la puertecita se abrirá dejando ver el anillo.

\- Es teledirigido, ¿no?

\- Sí.- Asintió Shinobu.- Yo me encargaré de esa parte, he estado practicando en casa con Miyagi. La primera vez le di en la cabeza pero la segunda ya me salió bien.

\- ¿Y la tercera?

\- Te estoy diciendo que a la segunda me salió bien.

\- Vamos, que solo lo has hecho dos veces...

\- Claro, lo bordé a la segunda.- Dijo Shinobu.

\- Está bien. No creo que Nowaki tarde mucho en venir, será mejor que te escondas.- Le dijo Hiroki poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.

\- Sí, suerte.- Dijo Shinobu retirándose hacia unos arbustos.

El tiempo fue pasando y Nowaki no aparecía. Hiroki estaba que no podía más de los nervios y los resoplidos de Shinobu no estaban ayudando. Hiroki decidió llamar a su hijo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha ido?- Preguntó Masuyo a modo de saludo.

\- Tu padre no ha llegado todavía, hace ya casi una hora que debería haber venido. ¿Te ha dicho algo?

\- No. Pero ahora le llamo.

\- Está bien. Cuando sepas algo avísame.- Dijo Hiroki y colgó el teléfono. Un minuto después su móvil vibró y pensó que sería su hijo, por lo que no miró de quién se trataba.- ¿Sabes algo?

\- Buenas tardes. ¿Hablo con Hiroki Kamijou?

\- Sí, soy yo.- Dijo el profesor algo confundido.

\- Le llamo del hospital, usted figura como contacto de emergencia de Nowaki Kusama.- Hiroki sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y la vista se le volvía borrosa. Shinobu, al ver la expresión del otro, fue corriendo hacia él.

\- ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

\- Sí. Ha sufrido una agresión y está ahora mismo siendo operado.- Hiroki se quedó sin habla mientras sentía las lágrimas escapar y el miedo invadirle. Shinobu le quitó el móvil y le agarró bien por miedo a que se desvaneciera en algún momento.

\- Gracias. Ya vamos para allá.- Dijo Shinobu y colgó. Hiroki sentía que le temblaban las piernas, todo su mundo se estaba desmoronando. No fue hasta que Shinobu le gritó que reaccionó.

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo Hiroki en un murmullo.

\- Te he preguntado si tu hijo sigue en la universidad.

\- Sí, estaba en la biblioteca...

\- Muy bien. Llamaré a Miyagi para que vaya a por él y lo lleve al hospital, es mejor que no esté solo.- Dijo Shinobu mientras guiaba al mayor hacia su coche.


	23. Chapter 23

Hiroki se sentía muy confuso. Iba de un lado a otro siguiendo a Shinobu, quien no le había soltado la mano. Finalmente una mujer les atendió y les indicó dónde debían esperar.

\- Hiroki, tienes que espabilar.- Le dijo el rubio y el profesor le miró para luego asentir.- En nada va a llegar tu hijo, no puede verte así. Sé que es duro pero tienes que ser fuerte por él.

\- Nowaki...- Murmuró Hiroki con la mirada perdida.- Mi Nowaki...

\- Hiroki, se pondrá bien, estoy seguro.- Le dijo Shinobu dándole un suave apretón en la mano.- Todo va a ir bien.

\- Tengo que llamar a...- Dijo Hiroki con voz temblorosa.

\- Tranquilo, dime a quien necesitas avisar y yo lo haré por ti.- Le dijo Shinobu y Hiroki le tendió su móvil.

\- A mi padre y a Akihiko.- Dijo Hiroki con lágrimas en los ojos.- Está guardado como Bakahiko.

\- Está bien.- Asintió Shinobu y llamó al primer contacto.- Buenas tardes. Soy un amigo de Hiroki, le llamo para informarle de que Nowaki está en el hospital siendo operado.- Dijo Shinobu y se hizo una pausa.- Al parecer ha sido atracado y le han apuñalado, es lo único que nos han dicho.- Hiroki abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Por lo visto aquella enfermera les había dado algún dato que Hiroki no había escuchado, al llegar seguía tan en shock que se había limitado a seguir al rubio sin ser consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.- No, no nos han dicho cómo está. Vale, hasta ahora.

\- ¿Le han apuñalado?- Preguntó Hiroki con un hilo de voz.- ¿Por qué? Nowaki jamás le haría daño a nadie, es la persona más buena que conozco.

\- Tiene pinta de haber sido un atraco. Nowaki debió de resistirse y... Bueno, no pienses en eso.- Le dijo Shinobu.- Tu padre ya está de camino.

\- Si se muere Nowaki...

\- Hiroki, no se va a morir.- Dijo Shinobu.- Tienes que intentar tranquilizarte. Voy a llamar a ese tal Bakahiko, ¿vale?

\- De acuerdo.- Asintió el profesor. Shinobu se puso a hablar por teléfono y en aquel momento escuchó la voz de su hijo.

\- ¡Papi!

\- Masuyo.- Dijo Hiroki poniéndose en pie y yendo a abrazar a su hijo, quien venía con Miyagi. El joven le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza para luego separarse un poco y mirarle con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado a papá?- Preguntó Masuyo. Hiroki fue a responder pero se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

\- Le han atracado.- Dijo Shinobu, quien había terminado de hablar con el escritor.- Le han apuñalado y ahora está siendo operado. Tenemos que esperar.

\- Pero no se va a morir, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Masuyo echándose a llorar. Hiroki le volvió a abrazar.

\- Cielo, tranquilo.- Le dijo Hiroki mientras también se le escapaba alguna lágrima.- Vamos a sentarnos.

\- No es justo...- Dijo Masuyo una vez estuvieron sentados. El joven se abrazó a su padre y no le soltó.

\- No, no lo es, cielo.- Hiroki le acarició el cabello mientras intentaba controlar el llanto.

\- ¿Se sabe algo de los atracadores?- Preguntó Miyagi minutos después.

\- Salieron corriendo pero hay dos testigos, que fueron los que llamaron a emergencias.- Explicó Shinobu.

\- ¡Hiroki!- Exclamó Akihiko entrando junto con Misaki.- ¿Sabéis algo?

\- Nada, todavía no han dicho nada.- Negó el profesor sin soltar a su hijo.

\- No me lo puedo creer...- Dijo Misaki con lágrimas en los ojos. Se acercó a su sobrino y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda.- Todo va a salir bien, Masuyo, tu padre es un hombre muy fuerte.

\- No es justo...- Repitió el menor.

\- ¿Familiares de Nowaki Kusama?- Preguntó una mujer y todos se pusieron en pie de golpe.- Dos de vosotros podéis pasar a esa sala, en unos minutos saldrá la doctora.

\- ¿Solo dos?- Preguntó Hiroki.

\- Son las normas.- Dijo la mujer y se marchó.

\- Akihiko, entra conmigo.- Le pidió Hiroki y vio como su hijo le miraba con reproche.- Cielo, no te preocupes, tú quédate con Misaki, ¿vale?

Akihiko y Hiroki entraron a aquella sala y se quedaron en silencio esperando a que alguien llegara. Akihiko rodeó con su brazo a su amigo. Poco tiempo después, apareció una mujer joven.

\- Sois los familiares del Dr. Kusama, ¿no?

\- Sí.- Dijo Akihiko pues a Hiroki no le salía la voz. El miedo que sentía en aquel momento iba a acabar con él, no sabía qué sería de él si perdía a Nowaki.

\- Hemos abierto a Nowaki porque creíamos que una parte de su pulmón había sido atravesado, por suerte ha sido una herida superficial.- Explicó la mujer.- Necesitará unas semanas de reposo pero se pondrá bien.

\- Entonces está todo bien, ¿no?- Preguntó el escritor.

\- Sí, a nivel interno está todo bien pero se quedará unos días en el hospital, pues le acabamos de intervenir y queremos que se quede como mínimo un par de días.- Dijo la doctora.- En unos minutos le subirán a planta, en recepción os indicarán la habitación.

\- Muchas gracias, doctora.- Le dijo Hiroki y, sin poder soportarlo más, se echó a llorar.

\- Venga, Hiroki, que tu hombre se va a poner bien.- Le susurró Akihiko abrazándolo. La mujer se fue y ellos salieron. El padre de Hiroki ya se encontraba allí, también con cara de preocupación.

\- Papi, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué lloras?- Le preguntó Masuyo llorando, mientras Misaki le abrazaba.

\- Se va a poner bien.- Anunció Akihiko.- Al parecer la herida era superficial y en unos días podrá irse a casa.

\- Menos mal.- Dijo el padre de Hiroki aliviado mientras Masuyo se soltaba de Misaki para ir a abrazar al profesor.

\- Voy a ir a recepción a preguntar en qué habitación está.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Hiroki, ahora que sabemos que todo está bien, nos vamos.- Le dijo Miyagi.- Ahora necesitáis tranquilidad. Cualquier cosa que necesitéis...

\- Muchas gracias, Miyagi.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Y a ti también, Shinobu, de no haber sido por ti...

\- No tienes que agradecerme nada.- Le dijo el rubio.- Por cierto, cuando la policía se ponga en contacto con vosotros, llámame.

\- Lo haré.- Le dijo Hiroki.

Shinobu y Miyagi se marcharon y los que quedaban subieron hasta la tercera planta, que era donde se encontraba Nowaki.

El médico estaba dormido y Hiroki se acercó a él con paso lento. Tenía un golpe en la mejilla que en poco tiempo se iba a convertir en un moratón y observó que también tenía magulladuras en los brazos. Hiroki le agarró la mano que no estaba conectada a ningún cable y la acarició mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Tardará en despertarse?- Preguntó Masuyo acercándose a su padre.

\- No creo.- Respondió Hiroki.

\- Lo siento pero ya no es hora de visitas.- Dijo una enfermera entrando en la habitación.- Solo se puede quedar una persona con él por las noches. El horario de visitas es de nueve a nueve.

\- ¿Ya es tan tarde?- Murmuró Hiroki.- Masuyo, hoy dormirás con los tíos.

\- Pero...

\- Cielo, ya lo has oído, solo me puedo quedar yo.- Le dijo Hiroki y le dio un beso en la frente.- Mañana por la mañana cuando vengas, papá ya estará despierto y seguro que se pondrá muy contento de verte.

\- Está bien.- Asintió Masuyo resignado.

\- ¿Necesitas que te traigamos algo de casa, Hiroki?- Preguntó Akihiko.

\- Alguna muda y... ¡Amaya!- Dijo Hiroki acordándose de la perrita.

\- No te preocupes, Hiroki, me la llevaré a mi casa hasta que volváis.

\- Gracias, papá.- Dijo Hiroki.

Todos se marcharon dejando a Hiroki en la habitación. El profesor se sentó en el sillón sin soltar la mano de su pareja. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando el rostro de Nowaki pero en un momento dado notó movimiento en él. Los ojos del menor se abrieron lentamente para después parpadear repetidamente.

Hiroki se echó a llorar de nuevo apretando suavemente la mano de Nowaki, quien miró hacia donde estaba su novio. Al ver a Hiroki, Nowaki esbozó una sonrisa que hizo llorar todavía más al mayor.

\- Hiro-san...- Murmuró Nowaki con voz débil y Hiroki se inclinó un poco para darle un beso con mucho cuidado.

\- Te amo, Nowaki.- Dijo Hiroki.- No te imaginas el susto que nos has dado... Te amo tanto...

\- Yo también.

\- Venga, Nowaki, tienes que descansar.- Dijo Hiroki separándose un poco y secándose las lágrimas.- Te han operado y parece ser que todo está bien, estarás unos días en observación y luego podremos ir a casa. Me he cogido unos días de asuntos propios en el trabajo, así que no te preocupes que no te voy a dejar solo.

\- Masu-chan...

\- Está con Akihiko y Misaki, mañana por la mañana vendrá. Bueno, estoy seguro de que mañana tendrás muchas visitas.- Le dijo Hiroki sin dejar de acariciar su mano.

\- Amaya...

\- ¿De verdad, Nowaki? ¿En momentos como este vas y te acuerdas de la perra?- Dijo el profesor y Nowaki rió suavemente, haciendo sonreír a Hiroki.- Se quedará con mi padre para que no se sienta sola.

\- Hiro-san, vi tu cara.- Murmuró Nowaki.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Hiroki sin entender.

\- ¿Ya ha despertado?- Preguntó una enfermera entrando.- Genial, avisaré al médico para que pase a verle pero tiene usted buen aspecto, Dr. Kusama.

\- Gracias.- Sonrió el médico.

\- Seguirá siendo el terror de las enfermeras.- Dijo la mujer antes de irse y Hiroki frunció el ceño.

\- ¿El terror de las enfermeras? Nowaki, ¿de qué habla esa mujer?

\- Bueno, tú lo eres de tus alumnas...

\- No es lo mismo. ¿Es que no ven que llevas un anillo en...

\- Hiro-san, me han robado la alianza.- Le interrumpió Nowaki con tristeza.- Intenté evitarlo pero...

\- Espera, ¿era el anillo lo que querían?- Preguntó Hiroki.

\- Les di mi cartera porque no me importaba pero cuando me pidieron el anillo...

\- ¡Nowaki, casi te matan!- Exclamó Hiroki y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando, bajó la voz.- Ningún anillo vale más que tú.

\- Pero es el símbolo de nuestro amor...

\- Nuestra familia es el símbolo de nuestro amor, Nowaki, un anillo es solo un anillo.- Le dijo Hiroki.- No vuelvas a hacer una estupidez así...

\- Lo siento, Hiro-san...

\- No te disculpes, no es culpa tuya. La culpa es mía.

\- ¿Hiro-san?

\- Si no hubieras pasado por esa calle...

\- Iba a encontrarme con Masu-chan.- Dijo Nowaki y después sonrió.- ¿Sabes dónde, Hiro-san? En el parque donde nos conocimos.

\- Nowaki...- Dijo Hiroki y dudó un momento si debería contarle lo de la pedida de mano.

\- Hace años que no voy a ese parque, deberíamos ir más a menudo, Hiro-san. ¿Hace cuánto que no vas?- Sonrió Nowaki ilusionado por volver con su amado al sitio donde se conocieron.

\- Es una historia muy larga pero he estado esta tarde.- Dijo Hiroki y Nowaki le miró extrañado.- No sé si me va a seguir gustando ese parque, estaba allí cuando me han llamado del hospital.

\- ¿Qué hacías ahí?- Preguntó Nowaki.

\- Esperarte, tonto, pero eso ya da igual.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Yo había quedado con Masuyo...

\- ¿Por qué tarda tanto en venir el médico? ¿Es que aquí no trabaja nadie?

\- Hiro-san, ten paciencia, estarán muy ocupados.

\- Sí, claro, estarán durmiendo en la sala esa que tenéis para descansar...

\- No seas mal pensado, Hiro-san.- Dijo Nowaki y sonó el teléfono del profesor.- ¿Quién es?

\- Es Masuyo.

\- ¿Puedo hablar yo?- Preguntó Nowaki y Hiroki le puso el móvil cerca de la oreja.- ¿Masu-chan? Sí, soy yo. No llores que todo está bien. No noto nada de dolor, me tienen drogado o eso creo. Sí, claro. Pero no tengas prisa, ven cuando puedas. No, cariño, no madrugues tanto que yo de aquí no me voy a mover. Está bien. Te quiero, Masu-chan.

\- ¿Se ha quedado más tranquilo?- Preguntó Hiroki guardando el teléfono.

\- Eso creo.

\- Estaba muy preocupado, menos mal que le ha traído Miyagi.

\- ¿Miyagi? ¿Pero Masu-chan no estaba contigo en el parque? No entiendo nada, Hiro-san.

\- Me apetecía tener una cita contigo y le pedí a Masuyo que te dijera de ir al parque.- Dijo Hiroki.- Así te llevarías una sorpresa al verme, haríamos un pícnic en el parque y luego iríamos a un hotel...

\- Hiro-san, eres el mejor.- Dijo Nowaki sonriendo.- Cuando me recupere iremos a muchos hoteles.

\- ¿Te has quedado solo con la parte del hotel, pervertido?

\- Hiro-san, me alegro tanto de haberte estrellado un cohete... Te amo.

\- Y yo a ti, Nowaki.- Hiroki se inclinó y besó de nuevo aquellos labios.


	24. Chapter 24

Entre Akihiko y él ayudaron a Nowaki a bajar del coche y a entrar en el edificio. Después de cuatro días, la herida estaba muy bien y, según había dicho la doctora, no había nada de que preocuparse.

\- ¡Amaya!- Exclamó Nowaki al entrar en la vivienda. La perrita comenzó a saltar y a ladrar de alegría, haciendo que el médico riera.

\- Masuyo, aléjala de tu padre no vaya a hacerle daño en la herida o...

\- Hiro-san, no exageres.- Le dijo Nowaki.- Déjame disfrutar de la reina de la casa.

\- De verdad, no entiendo la relación que tiene tu hombre con la perra.- Le dijo Akihiko a Hiroki.

\- Usagi-san, tú también te ponías cariñoso con Alexander.

\- Pero no a ese nivel.

\- Nowaki, te acuestas ya en la cama, ¿no?- Le dijo Hiroki y el médico negó.

\- Llevo varios días en cama, quiero estar un rato en el sofá.

\- ¿Os apetece tomar algo?- Preguntó el profesor una vez Nowaki estuvo sentado.

\- No, gracias.- Negó Misaki.- Nosotros nos vamos ya que Usagi-san tiene que entregar mañana dos capítulos de su nuevo libro.

\- Bueno, ya se verá.- Dijo el escritor ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su marido.

\- No seas irresponsable, Akihiko.- Le dijo Hiroki sentándose junto a Nowaki, quien se encontraba acariciando a Amaya.

\- Antes de que os marchéis me gustaría contaros una cosa.- Dijo Masuyo y todos le miraron con atención.- Anoche Haruhiko y yo rompimos.

\- ¡Usagi-san, no aplaudas!- Le riñó Misaki.- Qué insensible eres...

\- No pasa nada, tío Misaki, esa relación no iba a ninguna parte.- Dijo el muchacho.

\- Yo ya lo dije.

\- Usagi-san...- Dijo Misaki para luego dirigirse a su sobrino.- ¿Cómo ha sido?

\- Bueno, ya hacía un tiempo que no estábamos bien.- Dijo Masuyo y desvió la vista avergonzado.- Y la cosa no fue a mejor porque... bueno, me acosté con otro y...

\- Totalmente comprensible.- Le dijo Akihiko.

\- Me sentía muy culpable y se lo conté a papi.- Nowaki miró a Hiroki sorprendido.- Y papi me dijo que se lo dijera a Haruhiko, así que le conté lo ocurrido y quedamos en ir a terapia pero no pudo ser. Haruhiko siempre está trabajando, el trabajo para él es lo primero y yo ya estaba harto. Cuando le conté lo de papá le pedí que viniera a verme y me dijo que no podía porque estaba trabajando. Entiendo que el trabajo es importante pero yo no puedo estar con una persona así, por eso anoche fui a su casa y rompí con él.

\- Siento que las cosas no hayan salido bien.- Le dijo Misaki.

\- Pues yo no lo siento.- Dijo Akihiko con sinceridad.- Y tus padres tampoco. Todos pensamos que te mereces a alguien mejor, eras demasiado para ese...

\- Usagi-san, cuidado con lo que dices.

\- ¿Qué? No voy a ser un hipócrita diciendo que me apena que hayan roto cuando llevo meses deseando que llegue este momento.- Dijo el escritor y luego se dirigió a su sobrino.- Masu-chan, eres joven y guapo, puedes estar con el chico que quieras. De hecho, si yo fuera tú estaría con uno distinto cada noche.

\- ¡Akihiko, no des ideas!- Le gritó Hiroki.

\- Me apetece estar solo una temporada.- Dijo Masuyo.

\- Bien dicho, cielo.- Sonrió Hiroki.

\- Tsumori tiene un sobrino...

\- Nowaki, el sobrino de ese no es una opción.- Le dijo el profesor tajante.

\- ¿Pero estás bien?- Le preguntó Misaki.

\- Sí.- Asintió Masuyo.- Estoy un poco triste pero creía que me iba a sentir peor.

\- Ahora a matarte a pajas y ya está.

\- ¡Usagi-san!

\- ¡Akihiko!

\- Joder, no puedo abrir la boca sin que me gritéis.- Dijo el escritor.- Además, no sé por qué os alarmáis, es algo natural que hacemos todos los aquí presentes.

\- Tío Akihiko, eres un vicioso.- Dijo Masuyo riendo.

\- No te haces idea...- Murmuró Misaki.- Venga, Usagi-san, que tienes que escribir.

\- Está bien.- Suspiró Akihiko.- Nowaki, me alegra ver que ya estás en casa.

\- Gracias por todo, Akihiko.

\- Para eso estamos. Hasta pronto.

\- Adiós, chicos.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó Hiroki a Nowaki una vez sus amigos se hubieron marchado.

\- Sí, estoy perfectamente.- Le sonrió el médico.

\- Papi, ¿mañana ya irás a trabajar?- Quiso saber Masuyo.

\- No, todavía me quedan dos días y no pienso dejar a tu padre solo.

\- Hiro-san...

\- No es discutible, Nowaki.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Eres un cabezota...- Nowaki le sonrió para luego inclinarse ligeramente y atrapar sus labios en un suave beso. Hiroki rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su pareja y correspondió el beso. Se separaron cuando su hijo carraspeó.

\- ¿No vas a decir que te damos vergüenza?- Le preguntó Hiroki a su hijo y este negó sonriendo.

\- Me alegra veros juntos.

\- Anda, ven aquí.- Le dijo Nowaki indicándole a su hijo que se sentara en su regazo, Hiroki iba a protestar pero finalmente no dijo nada. Masuyo se sentó sobre las piernas de su padre y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, con cuidado de no tocar la herida de su abdomen.

\- Papá, te quiero mucho.- Dijo el joven mientras una lágrima se le escapaba.- Estoy muy contento de que estés en casa.

\- Masu-chan, yo también te quiero.- Nowaki le besó la mejilla mientras acariciaba su espalda.- Ha sido solo un susto, yo estoy bien y no tienes de qué preocuparte.

\- Ya lo sé...

\- Venga, Masuyo, papá no está para tenerte encima...

\- Está bien.- Suspiró el menor poniéndose en pie.

\- Hiro-san, estoy bien.- Dijo Nowaki acariciando la pierna del profesor.- De hecho, había pensado tenerte esta noche encima.

\- Papá...- Rió Masuyo y Hiroki se sonrojó.

\- Sí, claro, ¿quieres que se te salten las grapas?- Dijo el mayor con el ceño fruncido.

\- No me importa correr ese riesgo.

\- Nowaki, no digas tonterías y menos delante del niño. ¿Qué imagen se va a llevar de sus padres?

\- Pero si os escucho siempre...

\- ¿Lo ves, Hiro-san? Masu-chan ya está curado de espanto.

\- Akihiko se lleva la fama pero tú también eres un salido.- Le dijo Hiroki con una sonrisa.

\- Te encanta que lo sea.- Nowaki volvió a besar a su pareja y Masuyo se fue a su dormitorio. Estuvieron un rato besándose con cuidado de no tocar la zona donde Nowaki fue apuñalado, hasta que Amaya comenzó a ladrar reclamando la atención de Nowaki.

\- Qué pesada es...

\- Me ha echado de menos, Hiro-san.- Le dijo Nowaki.- Seguro que creía que la había abandonado.

\- Para nada, ha estado muy bien atendida con mi padre.

\- Pero no es lo mismo, yo soy su padre.

\- Nowaki, es una perra.

\- Hiro-san, no la llames así...

\- ¿Por qué? Es como si a ti te llamo humano, ¿te ofende eso?

\- Pues sí, me ofende, tengo nombre al igual que Amaya.

\- Ay, por favor...- Suspiró Hiroki levantándose del sofá.- Voy a preparar la cena.

Después de cenar, Hiroki obligó a Nowaki a ir pronto a la cama. Se quedó recogiendo todo con Masuyo y después se metió en el dormitorio para hacer compañía al médico. Se sorprendió al encontrarse a Nowaki mirando a un punto fijo. La sorpresa se convirtió en nervios cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que Nowaki estaba mirando con tanto interés era el cohete.

Hiroki no dijo nada y salió de su dormitorio para entrar en el de su hijo.

\- ¡Papi, te tengo dicho que no entres sin llamar!- Dijo Masuyo con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Podría estar desnudo!

\- Pues no vería nada nuevo.- Dijo Hiroki.- Masuyo, creo que le voy a pedir ahora que se case conmigo.

\- ¿De verdad?- Sonrió el joven entusiasmado y el profesor asintió.

\- Estoy tan nervioso...

\- ¿Quieres que lo grabe?- Preguntó Masuyo.

\- ¿Y si me dice que no?- Dijo Hiroki con preocupación y el joven rió.

\- Papi, ¿cómo te va a decir que no?

\- No sé, es que estoy muy nervioso...

\- Venga, ve y díselo.- Le sonrió Masuyo y el profesor asintió.

Hiroki volvió al dormitorio y Nowaki le sonrió al verle.

\- ¿Dónde habías ido?

\- Tenía que hablar con Masu-chan.- Respondió el mayor mientras cogía el cohete con manos temblorosas.

\- ¿Y ese cohete, Hiro-san? ¿De dónde ha salido?- Preguntó el médico con curiosidad. Hiroki se sentó a un lado de la cama y comenzó a hablar con nerviosismo.

\- El otro día, cuando ocurrió eso, yo estaba esperándote en el parque porque quería darte una sorpresa.

\- Sí, me lo contaste...

\- No, no era esa la sorpresa.- Negó Hiroki y Nowaki le miró sorprendido.- Hemos estado juntos durante mucho tiempo y jamás he querido a un hombre como te quiero a ti.- El médico sonrió y el mayor se sonrojó pero no desvió la mirada.- Da igual que hayan pasado tantos años, yo sigo igual de enamorado de ti que cuando empezamos. Te amo, Nowaki.- Hiroki abrió el cohete y sacó el anillo, haciendo que Nowaki le mirara sorprendido.- No me imagino mi vida sin ti, sin nuestra familia. ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?

\- Hiro-san...- Murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos.- Sí, sí, me encantaría, Hiro-san.- Hiroki sonrió emocionado mientras ponía el anillo en el dedo de Nowaki. Ambos se besaron y después se unieron en un abrazo.

\- Nos vamos a casar.- Dijo Hiroki feliz y Nowaki volvió a besarle.

\- Te amo tanto, Hiro-san...- Murmuró el médico y le acarició la mejilla.- Vi tu cara antes de desmayarme, no podía parar de pensar en que no iba a volver a verte. Te juro que eso me dolió más que la puñalada. Masuyo y tú sois los dos amores de mi vida.

\- Enhorabuena.- Dijo un muy sonriente Masuyo entrando en el dormitorio.

\- Gracias, cielo.- Sonrió Hiroki mientras Nowaki le acariciaba la mano.

\- Papá, tendrías que haber visto lo nervioso que estaba papi...

\- Masuyo, eso no se cuenta.- Dijo Hiroki mientras Nowaki le miraba sin parar de sonreír.

\- ¿Cuándo os casaréis?

\- Por mí ya mismo.- Dijo el médico volviendo a besar a su futuro marido.

\- Cuando papá se recupere empezaremos a organizar todo.- Respondió Hiroki separándose un poco de Nowaki.

\- Me muero de ganas de hacerte el amor.- Le dijo Nowaki haciendo que el profesor se sonrojara.

\- Me voy a mi habitación a escuchar música bien alta.- Rió Masuyo para luego salir del dormitorio.

\- No es buena idea...

\- Hiro-san, lo haremos con cuidado.- Nowaki le besó de nuevo y el profesor rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.- Te amo.

\- Yo también te amo.- Volvieron a juntar sus labios y Nowaki metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del mayor. Hiroki lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de su pareja mientras este pellizcaba sus pezones. El castaño fue besando y mordiendo el cuello de Nowaki.

\- Desnúdate.- Le susurró Nowaki a la oreja y Hiroki se separó ligeramente de él. Se quitó la camiseta bajo la atenta mirada del menor para después hacer lo mismo con los pantalones y la ropa interior.- Jamás me cansaría de verte desnudo. Anda, ven aquí.- El mayor se acercó a él y Nowaki se bajó un poco el pantalón del pijama, dejando libre su erección.- Ponte en pie, Hiro-san.

\- ¿Encima de la cama?- Preguntó Hiroki sorprendido y Nowaki asintió.

\- No me puedo mover.- Dijo el médico. Hiroki se puso en pie sobre la cama, situándose justo enfrente de Nowaki. Se acercó más al menor, quedando su miembro a la altura de la cara de su pareja, quien comenzó a lamerlo y succionarlo. Hiroki cerró los ojos y apoyó las manos sobre la pared.

\- Nowaki...- Gimió el profesor disfrutando de aquel momento. El nombrado metió un dedo en su entrada sin dejar de lamer su pene. Un dedo siguió a otro haciendo que las piernas del mayor temblaran.- Joder...

\- Necesito meterla ya.- Dijo Nowaki apartando su boca del miembro del otro y sacando los dedos. Hiroki abrió los ojos y bajó lentamente, sentándose con mucho cuidado sobre la erección del menor. El profesor comenzó a moverse lentamente y cuando vio que Nowaki no se quejaba por la herida, aumentó el ritmo.- Hiro-san...

\- Me encantas.- Dijo Hiroki entre gemidos y sin parar de cabalgar a su pareja, quien mordía la clavícula y el cuello del mayor, dejando marcas. El profesor arañó la espalda de Nowaki sintiendo que ya estaba cerca.- ¡Sí, joder, así, sí!- Hiroki intensificó el ritmo y Nowaki le dio una palmada en la nalga. El mayor se corrió manchando su abdomen y la camiseta de Nowaki, quien también se corrió pocos segundos después. Se quedaron en esa posición abrazados.- Te amo.

\- Yo también te amo, Hiro-san.- Se dieron un beso y Hiroki se apartó de él. Sacó unos pañuelos y se limpió rápidamente, luego le dio una camiseta limpia a Nowaki.- Gracias.

\- Ha estado bien.- Sonrió Hiroki metiéndose en la cama.

\- Cuando pueda moverme estará mucho mejor, Hiro-san. Aunque ya sabes que me encanta cuando llevas las riendas...

\- Qué bobo.- Sonrió Hiroki avergonzado.

\- No te imaginas lo feliz que me has hecho hoy.- Le dijo Nowaki acariciando su mejilla.

\- Yo sí que soy feliz.- Hiroki le dio un casto beso y luego sonrió. Poco tiempo después ambos quedaron dormidos, aunque aquella noche no pudieron hacerlo abrazados debido a la herida.


End file.
